


A Mortal Love

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eomer suffered abuse in the past... so warning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: After the battle at Helm's Deep Haldir is found barely alive. He returns from the Halls of Mandos, but his life force has greatly lessened.  In order to bring him back a bond is created between Haldir and Éomer, the first drawing strength from the other. They slowly get to know and understand each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: A Mortal Love  
Author (including email): Morgana ~~ morganalebeau@yahoo.com

Pairing(s): Haldir / Éomer and Elrond / Glorfindel, maybe Legolas/Aragorn... just maybe..  
Rating: R  
Summary: After the battle at Helm's Deep Haldir is found barely alive. He returns from the Halls of Mandos, but his life force has greatly lessened. In order to bring him back a bond is created between Haldir and Éomer, the first drawing strength from the other. They slowly get to know and understand each other.  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings and all characters belong to Tolkien. I am merely keeping Haldir alive at Helm's Deep.  
Authors Note; I do not know too much about Éomer so I am going to make some stuff up.

 

 

 

A Mortal Love

Part 1

Discovery

 

Elrond trembled, finding most of Celeborn's archers dead. Walking over the battlefield, he desperately searched for survivors, but finding none. By the Grace of the Valar, what had he done? Asking Galadriel and Celeborn to fight with Man one last time had been ill fated from the start.

 

But he had not foreseen Helm's Deep, its terror and death. Galadriel had asked him if Man was to fight this battle alone and when he had looked inside his heart, he realized he couldn't turn the other way. For much too long Man had fought the foul forces without the aid from Dwarves or Elves. This was one debt he had to repay... in person.

 

Unnoticed by Haldir he had joined the archers. He had fought alongside Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, but they had never recognized him; the frantic pace of battle making it hard to tell friend from foe most of the time. One by one he had seen the Elves fall, and he had cut into the wall of Uruk-Hai with even more determination to avenge his fallen brethren. But there were too many Uruk-Hai and too few of them. Only when Gandalf had appeared with Éomer at his side had the tables turned.

 

Théoden had called out 'victory' but this victory was drenched in blood, Man's and those of the Elves. He pulled the hood deeper over his face, seeing Aragorn wander the battlefield as well. Aragorn looked defeated in spite of their victory and he understood only too well. The price was too high, much too high.

 

He spun around when a hand settled on his shoulder, ready to shrug it off, but then he recognized Glorfindel. The blond's face was tear streaked and his seneschal swallowed convulsively at the sight of the dead. "This is not right, my lord. They were not supposed to die like that. Some of 'Lorien's greatest have fallen and... I cannot find Haldir."

 

Elrond's eyes darkened. "Then we must search harder." Glorfindel nodded and they split up again, covering the rest of the battle field. From the corner of his eye Elrond followed Aragorn, who now disappeared into the stronghold again. "You fought bravely, Estel, but you were greatly outnumbered. Do not blame yourself for this." But he knew this sight would stay with Aragorn for the rest of his life, and haunt both their dreams. "I brought this upon them." He had asked for volunteers and 'Lorien's archers hadn't disappointed him and had stepped forward, but seeing Haldir lead them had upset him.

 

He owed a debt to Haldir, who had saved Aragorn and the twins when they had been toddlers. The children had lost track of time and had gotten lost. The muddy ground beneath their feet had given away and had taken them down with it, burying them and taking away their air. Haldir, on his way to Imladris with a message from the Lord and Lady of the Wood, had heard their muffled cries for help and dug them out. That was why he was searching for Haldir, hoping the Guardian had survived this slaughter.

 

Suddenly a muffled cry reached his ears. He instantly looked up and found that his seneschal was signaling him. Hurrying over to Glorfindel's side, he saw the blond go down on his knees, cradling a bloody form against his chest. "Do not let it be Haldir!"

 

When he approached, he heard Glorfindel's soft, reassuring murmur. He flinched, recognizing the features beneath the dirt and blood. "Glorfindel, is he...?" He was afraid to say the words. Haldir couldn't be dead!

 

Glorfindel met Elrond's gaze. "I feel a pulse, but it is very weak. His healing ability can no longer keep him alive and he is on his way to Mandos."

 

Elrond knelt beside them and took Haldir from Glorfindel's arms, holding him tightly. He hissed, seeing the blow that had been delivered to Haldir's back. "I am not sure I can heal this."

 

"We must try," said Glorfindel, already searching for shelter. "We cannot put this off any longer, my lord. We need to take him inside where you can tend to his injuries." Elrond glared at him, but that glare no longer intimidated him. "You do not want them to know we fought with them, but you have to put Haldir's need first."

 

Elrond took a moment to take in Glorfindel's battered form. The blond had sustained several injuries to his right arm and leg, but had not uttered one complaint yet. They had covered each other's back, and that was probably the only reason they were still alive. "I never saw such slaughter before." The healer in him felt drawn to the pain and horror that would always cling to Helm's Deep. "But you are right. We must put Haldir's need first."

 

Glorfindel nodded relieved. "Do you wish me to carry him and announce our presence yourself?"

 

Elrond shrugged. "I do not wish to waste any time. We will walk in together." Elrond gently lifted Haldir. The injured Elf moaned softly, but did not regain consciousness. "His injuries are severe..." Elrond hoped he had been in time. "I might not be able to save him."

 

"You will succeed, my Lord. Haldir will live." Glorfindel refused to think otherwise.

 

Long moments later they reached the great Hall where Théoden was mourning his men's deaths. Glorfindel flung the door open and entered first.

 

Aragorn was talking to Legolas, but both drew their weapons, finding strangers in their midst. Aragorn's eyes widened, seeing Haldir carried in to the great Hall. "Ai, Haldir... Why do you bring the dead in here?" His heart went out to Haldir and he would gladly give his own life to bring the Guardian back. He studied the two hooded figures, wondering why they were so familiar to him. Beside him, Legolas lowered his bow, inclined his head and the blond waited patiently.

 

Glorfindel first removed his hood, revealing himself. He heard Aragorn's surprised gasp, but didn't pay it any attention. With one gesture he swept everything from the table so Elrond could place his charge upon it.

 

"Glorfindel?" Aragorn sucked in his breath. What was Elrond's seneschal doing at Helm's Deep? When had Glorfindel arrived?

 

Glorfindel briefly looked up and nodded once. "It is I."

 

Théoden, faced with strangers in his Hall, looked curiously at Aragorn. "You know him?"

 

"Aye, he was my teacher..." Aragorn's gaze shifted from Glorfindel to Éomer, who was approaching the seneschal with his sword drawn. "Peace, Éomer, they are friends."

 

Éomer's eyes narrowed. He didn't like seeing strangers in the great Hall of his forefathers and he had Théoden's safety to consider. Now that Théodred was dead, it was his responsibility to see the King safe. "Do you know the other stranger?"

 

Aragorn felt fairly sure he did. "Elrond?"

 

Elrond pushed back his hood and nodded once at his foster son. "Haldir is still alive, Estel, but if we wish to save him we cannot waste any time."

 

Aragorn's eyes widened with surprise. "I watched him die!"

 

"Estel, you should know how resilient Elves are," said Glorfindel. He assisted Elrond when the healer started to remove Haldir's armor.

 

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli approached, but then stopped, realizing Elrond needed some space to work. Aragorn's mouth suddenly felt dry, seeing Haldir draw in his next shallow breath. Why hadn't he noticed Haldir was still alive? "I left him out there! If I had known I could have tended to him earlier! What if we are too late now?"

 

"Take heart," whispered Legolas. "Lord Elrond knows what he is doing."

 

Gimli looked from Legolas to Elrond, hoping his friend was right. Some time ago a dead Elf wouldn't have mattered much to him, but since befriending Legolas and meeting the Lady of the Wood, he had developed a soft spot for all Elves. "I watched Haldir and he fought well... I hope he can be saved." Gimli felt a little shy, seeing Legolas' grateful expression at hearing those words. /Silly Elves.../

 

"Aragorn? Who are these Elves?" Éomer watched all three strangers closely.

 

Aragorn took Éomer by the arm as he explained. "The injured Elf's name is Haldir and is a Guardian from 'Lorien and led the army of archers that aided us. The raven haired one is Elrond Half-Elven, Lord of Rivendell, he gathered the archers and sent them here. He is a renowned healer and once fought with Gil-galad. Glorfindel is his seneschal."

 

Éomer nodded, signaling he understood. His gaze was drawn to the injured Elf. A pool of blood had formed beneath Haldir and he looked awfully pale. Aragorn had said that Elrond was a healer; could he heal Haldir's injury? "Is there anything we can do to help?" When Gandalf and he had joined in the battle he had seen the corpses of Man and Elves beside each other and Gamling had told him that the Elves had fought well. He figured he owed the Elves for fighting beside them.

 

Elrond and Glorfindel finished removing Haldir's armor and the healer's face contorted, rolling Haldir on to his side. The blow had gone deep and had ripped apart his back. Nervously he looked at Glorfindel. "I might have to let him go..."

 

Glorfindel shuddered. "My lord, try to save him. The Halls of Mandos are already filled with more than enough warriors who died last night. Haldir should not be among them.

 

Suddenly Legolas appeared beside them, carrying clean bandages and a bowl filled with tepid water. "Thank you, Legolas," muttered Elrond, dipping one bandage in the water. Cleaning the wound, he cast a worried look at Aragorn. Dread had appeared in his foster son's eyes.

 

"Can you save him?" Aragorn finally stepped up to them, and rested a hand on Haldir's brow. He flinched, feeling how cold the Guardian was.

 

Elrond briefly closed his eyes, concentrating. "Part of him is already at Mandos. Maybe we should not try to reclaim him."

 

Glorfindel unexpectedly placed a hand on Elrond's shoulder. "If you can save him, please do." He shuddered, recalling how cold and empty his existence had been at Mandos. "Haldir will fight..." He was certain that once Haldir felt the pull back to life the Guardian would fight to return to them.

 

"I am not sure I can do this," muttered Elrond. "His healing ability is weak and his mind... It is no longer complete. I fear bringing back only a part of him. His life force is too weak."

 

"You can draw from mine," offered Glorfindel. They had lost so many last night that reclaiming just one of them was become very important to him.

 

"Nay, Glorfindel." Elrond shook his head. "You already know the pull of Mandos and you would succumb to it and it would draw you back to its Halls. Drawing from you is too dangerous..." Elrond's brow grew knitted. "I am not even sure Haldir will survive this attempt. He might be left weak for the rest of his life."

 

Legolas stepped up to them and sought out Elrond's gaze. "I will do it. I offer you my life force freely. Take what you need to bring Haldir back."

 

"Elf, nay..." Gimli looked up at Legolas, clearly upset. "I want Haldir to live as well, but not when it means losing you..."

 

Elrond smiled. He had hoped the two would become friends. "Nay, Legolas. I cannot accept your offer either. You are needed on this quest and much depends on you." Seeing Aragorn look at him, Elrond continued. "And therefore I cannot accept you either, Aragorn. Your destiny lies elsewhere."

 

Aragorn, discouraged, shook his head. "But then you are condemning him to die, and you are taking away his last chance at life." Aragorn looked about; Legolas looked defeated as well, and Gimli's features were set in stone. Glorfindel was about to offer again, but Elrond shook his head firmly, stopping his seneschal.

 

"There is none who can do this for Haldir..." whispered Aragorn, defeated.

 

"I would give him of my life force," said Elrond, "but I must concentrate on the healing at the same time. I would fail." Gently stroking Haldir's golden hair, he swallowed hard. "We must let him go, there is no other way."

 

"Rohan owes the Elves a debt. I will do it." Éomer stared at Elrond. "That is, if a Man's life force is good enough for you."

 

/There is still some resentment there,/ realized Elrond. /We came to their aid too late. Too long did we look the other way./

 

Aragorn, startled, looked from Éomer to Elrond. Would Elrond accept?

 

"Before you offer again, let me explain this to you," said Elrond, turning around and facing Éomer.

 

Glorfindel immediately took Elrond's place and continued to caress Haldir's face, letting Haldir know they were still here.

 

Éomer met Elrond's stare head on, never flinching away when the piercing eyes probed his. "What is there to explain? You need someone to pull him back... I am strong and I can do that."

 

Elrond shook his head. "There is more involved than giving Haldir part of your life force. You will be bound to him. When he is in pain, you will be in pain. When you feel weak, he will feel weak. This bond can only be broken in death, for Haldir will live as long as you do and when you die, he will die."

 

A lump suddenly formed in Éomer's throat. "And what when he dies before I do?"

 

"You can always pull him back. He will draw from you as long as you live." Elrond wondered if this wasn't folly and he looked away from Éomer, sorting out his feelings. "Nay, we should not do this. Haldir would have to remain close to you for at least a few moons and I am not even sure he would consent to this." Elrond made eye contact with Glorfindel, seeing the pain in the azure eyes. "I am truly sorry, meldir, but we have to let him go."

 

Éomer grew angry. "It is because I belong to the race of Man! If I were an Elf, you would accept at once."

 

Ai, that hurt for Elrond knew part of it was true. "I cannot make this decision for Haldir and he is no condition to make it himself."

 

"Excuses," sneered Éomer. Aragorn tried to block his path, but he pushed Aragorn out of his way and marched toward Elrond. "I am offering. By refusing me you condemn your man to certain death. What do you have to lose by accepting my offer?"

 

"He is right, my Lord," whispered Glorfindel. "If he is willing, this might work." Looking at Éomer, he saw a strong spirit, one Haldir might even like.

 

"My heart advises against this," said Elrond at last.

 

"Put Haldir's needs first," whispered Glorfindel. He left Haldir's side and came to a halt in front of Elrond. After placing his hands on Elrond's shoulders, he whispered, "You can do this. You can reclaim Haldir."

 

Aragorn moved toward Elrond as well. "I care for Haldir as for a brother. I do not want to lose him." Memories flooded him and he was back in the mud, struggling for his life. Elladan and Elrohir's distressed calls had made it through the mud, alerting Haldir. "He dug us out single-handedly and it is because of him that you still have any sons. Give Haldir this chance. If he does not like the arrangements," and he looked at Éomer, "Haldir will take matters in to his own hands, but please give him this chance."

 

Elrond sighed. Glorfindel's eyes still looked at him pleadingly and Éomer seemed determined to do this. "You are not giving me a choice," he whispered, feeling cornered. "Aye, I will do this, but..." and he looked at Éomer, "you must realize you will be left weak after I brought him back."

 

"I accept that," said Éomer firmly, "and I will keep him close until he has fully healed. Rohan pays her debts in full."

 

Elrond cringed. /Is that all Haldir means to you? A debt repaid? What if you do not learn to appreciate him? You do not realize it fully yet, but the two of you will be bound to each other for the rest of your life. Once Haldir has recovered you cannot cut him out of your life... but you are young, too young to understand what you are about to do. Maybe that understanding will come when you grow older./

 

Aragorn, Legolas, Glorfindel, Éomer and even Gimli looked at him expectedly, hoping he would heal Haldir. Elrond sighed and then met their eyes, seeking out Éomer's last. "I will ask you one more time; do you really want to give Haldir part of your life force?"

 

"Aye," said Éomer, his eyes burning with life. "Rohan's debt will be paid."

 

Elrond shook his head. "This is folly."

 

"Elrond, please?" Glorfindel stared into his Lord's eyes, hoping to convince him. "Haldir is precious to each and every one of us."

 

"I will do it." Elrond gave in at last, but his heart continued to murmur a warning. "Éomer, I want you to sit down next to Haldir."

 

Éomer sat down and watched the injured Elf closely. His features were noble and spoke of strength and ancient knowledge. What he was doing was right; this one could be saved and he would do his part. "What do you want me to do?"

 

"Do not fight me when you feel your presence in my mind," said Elrond. He positioned himself near Haldir's head and placed his hands on each side of the Elf's head. One look at Haldir's back made him flinch. "It will take him a long time to recover, even with your life force to aid him, Éomer."

 

"I won't desert him," growled Éomer softly. "I might be a Man, but I do have a sense of duty and honor."

 

Aragon cringed at Éomer's tone. "It is not that Elrond does not trust you," he said, addressing Éomer, "He is merely worried for Haldir. It is nothing personal." At least he hoped so.

 

"Aragorn is right," said Elrond thoughtfully. "If it were personal I would never have aided you by sending you an army of archers."

 

"My lord, we are wasting time," said Glorfindel urgently. Haldir's breathing had almost stopped.

 

Elrond nodded once and concentrated once more. "His spirit is approaching Mandos. Éomer, I need you now."

 

Éomer placed his hand on Elrond's, hoping it was the right thing to do. He startled briefly, feeling Elrond's presence in his mind, but there was another one as well, weak and fragile. /That must be Haldir.../

 

/Aye, it is./ Elrond reached deeply within Éomer's mind, drawing from the young warrior. Haldir almost slipped away from him, but he caught the Elf's mind and pulled it with him. /Éomer.../

 

Éomer squeezed Elrond's hand. /Take what you need from me.../ Suddenly something cold made him yelp softly.

 

Elrond released a strangled yelp and collapsed. Glorfindel moved quickly and caught the healer, holding him tightly.

 

"It is done," whispered Elrond exhausted. Gratefully he looked up at Glorfindel. "I need to lie down."

 

"Follow me," said Éowyn. "I will take you to the guest quarters."

 

"What about Haldir?" Aragorn pleadingly looked at his foster father.

 

"He will survive," said Glorfindel instead of Elrond. "Take them to a comfortable room and make sure they rest. Do not separate them."

 

Aragorn frowned, looked at Éomer and found that the young man had lost consciousness. Éomer's head rested on Haldir's chest and they seemed to breathe in unison.

 

"I will see to that. They will rest," said Théoden, uncertain how this would affect Éomer, who was his heir now. He wasn't thrilled that Éomer had bound himself to Haldir, but also realized that this debt had to be paid.

 

"We will take them to their rooms," offered Aragorn, seeing Legolas nod approvingly.

 

"Follow me then." Théoden watched Éowyn guide Elrond and Glorfindel to their rooms and he waited for Aragorn and Legolas to follow him.

 

Aragorn lifted Éomer in his arms and ignored the soft protest. "Let us care for you."

 

Legolas slipped his arms beneath Haldir's legs and back and gasped, finding that the wound was beginning to close. Carrying Haldir, he followed Théoden. The King led them to the guest rooms where they placed Éomer and Haldir on the bed. Elrond's warning not to separate them echoed in their minds. Aragorn pulled up the covers and watched them for a short while. Legolas' touch stopped his musings and he smiled at his friend. "Haldir will live."

 

Legolas returned the smile. "Aye, he will, but we should leave them now. They need to rest."

 

Aragon nodded. Reassured, he followed Legolas in to the corridor, leaving Haldir and Éomer to their rest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 2

Awakenings.

 

 

Glorfindel sat beside Elrond, grateful that Éowyn had left. Elrond was sound asleep next to him, healing slowly. His fingers ghosted over Elrond's raven hair, gently undoing the braids and removing the hair clip. Spatters of blood, gathered in battle, still clung to the locks, and he longed to wash the raven hair, but he daren't disturb Elrond's rest.

 

Pulling up the blanket that lay at Elrond's feet, he covered the half-Elf with it, making sure no warmth escaped. He had noticed a long time ago that Elrond did get cold, unlike full Elves. Sitting on the side of the bed, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Elrond and hold the Lord of Imladris during his sleep, but again, he didn't dare to instigate such close contact.

 

He pushed himself to his feet, feeling tired and lost after having witnessed the death of so many Elves. Éowyn had told him that there would be a ceremony later to give everyone an opportunity to say their last goodbyes to the courageous archers and he planned to attend it. Seeing Haldir come alive again had warmed his heart. Looking outside, he found that Théoden's men were separating Elves, Man and Uruk-Hai. "It was slaughter..." Gandalf had eventually come to their rescue, but it had been too late; too many had fallen already.

 

Glorfindel leaned against the wall and stared at the battle ground, trying to lock out the screams he had heard. During the battle he had found that young boys had been armed and that old men, long past their prime, had been called upon to fight. The army of Uruk-Hai had easily ended their lives, never making a difference between, boys, warriors and old men. All had been slaughtered.

 

Elves rarely cried, but now tears slipped from his eyes, mourning the death of the 'Lorien Elves and the passing of the men who had fought courageously at their side. When Elrond had first mentioned aiding the people of Rohan, he had thought he had misunderstood. His terror had grown when Elrond informed him that he planned to take part in that battle personally. Elrond's people were sailing to Valinor and only Elrond, the twins and he had remained. At once he had offered his sword arm, declaring Elrond wouldn't fight this battle alone. The twins had also wanted to join, but Elrond had forbidden them to go to Helm's Deep for which Glorfindel was intensely grateful. Finding Elladan or Elrohir's body between the fallen would have devastated Elrond.

 

Behind him, cloth rustled and he turned around, quickly returning to the bed where Elrond was waking up. "My lord?" He knelt beside the bed and watched Elrond's eyes closely. They were still unfocused, a sight he had grown accustomed to after Elrond had performed a healing. "Would you like something to drink?" How many times had he taken care of Elrond? Enough times to know how to look after Elrond. "Some hot tea?"

 

Elrond nodded once, smiled and raised a shaky hand. Glorfindel sucked in his breath when Elrond's hand came to rest on his chest, right above his heart. "Elrond?"

 

Elrond blinked once. His dreams had been haunted by images of the dead and finding Glorfindel this close reassured him. Acting instinctively and needing to touch the living, Elrond raised a shaky hand and caressed Glorfindel's face, letting his fingertips slide down the blond's flawless skin. "Aye, I would love some hot tea."

 

Glorfindel leaned in to the caress, not fully realizing how much he was welcoming it until he saw the faint amusement in Elrond's eyes. "Tea, right..." He practically jumped to his feet and stepped away from the bed. /I must not do this. Elrond's heart belongs to Celebrian and his children.../ Seeing Elrond raise an eyebrow, he recalled he was supposed to fetch hot tea and he nearly stumbled toward the doorway. Why was he acting like this? Why would Elrond's touch distress him like this? /Oh, because you want it to be more than just one touch.../

 

"Excuse me while I fetch your tea." Glorfindel composed himself again, but still fled the room. In the corridor, he drew in a deep breath and steadied himself. "Now, where can I get some tea in this place? Best to follow my nose then, maybe it will lead me to the kitchen." Glorfindel sniffed the air and turned right, hoping the smell of herbs would take him to the kitchen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond was too tired to move on to his right side. Part of his body ached, but he endured it, like he endured so many things. This weakness would pass in a few hours, maybe a day. This healing had taken much out of him, despite drawing of Éomer's life force. He closed his eyes, but they flashed open again once he was assaulted by memories of the battle. "I must be getting old." When he had fought with Gil-galad the dead had never haunted him and he had seen his share of corpses back then.

 

Scanning the room with his eyes, he appreciated the sparse furniture, making the room less cluttered. He was without any doubt in Edoras, staring at the decorations and woodcarvings. Elrond had never been here before, but he decided he liked Edoras. Now where was Glorfindel? Ah, the blond was fetching him some hot tea.

 

Pushing deeper in to the comfort of the mattress he mentally reviewed everything that had happened during these last few hours. Finding most Elves dead had nearly devastated him and he was relieved that he had convinced his sons not to take part in this battle. They were inexperienced and would surely have died. He considered it a miracle that Glorfindel and he had survived, fighting such an overwhelming force.

 

Haldir... Hopefully the 'Lorien Elf was still asleep and recuperating. He wasn't sure Haldir's spirit was still intact and planned to check on him when the Elf woke. What if he had only brought back a part of Haldir? Would the Guardian ever forgive him?

 

Glorfindel, he needed his friend close, but he had sent Glorfindel to get him some tea... Elrond sighed, recalling the sensation of caressing Glorfindel's face. He had long realized he felt deeply for his seneschal, but he was afraid to offer his heart again. Celebrian's departure had caused him so much grief. Aye, he understood why she had left; she had been wounded in mind and body, but that didn't lessen his pain. He only hoped she had found some relief from her pain at Valinor.

 

His heart ached with two great pains. He had let Celebrian go, realizing she could no longer be his wife, but at the same time love for Glorfindel had blossomed in his heart and he couldn't reconcile the two. What if he revealed his love to Glorfindel and the blond left?

 

Another sigh escaped Elrond. He was a warrior and a healer, and only Celebrian had made a lover out of him. Aye, he recalled stolen glances and touches exchanged with Gil-galad, but that hadn't been love. They had turned to each other to find comfort in a time of war and darkness. Now darkness was upon them again and he found himself falling in love once more, but this time Glorfindel was the subject of his affection. /But I cannot risk my heart. I can lose him in the upcoming war./

 

"My lord? I hope this will do." Glorfindel entered once more and headed for the bed, carrying a mug filled with steaming tea. "It is a herbal tea and their healer said it would give you new strength."

 

"Healer?" Elrond watched Glorfindel put the mug on the night stand. Glorfindel's arms closed around him, helping him to sit upright. For the briefest of moments he felt cherished and comfortable, but the sensation vanished when Glorfindel left his side to fetch the mug.

 

"I took a wrong turn," admitted Glorfindel. "I intended to head for their kitchen, but I found the rooms where their healers dwell instead."

 

Elrond noticed the distress Glorfindel desperately tried to hide. Glorfindel handed him the mug, but his hands shook too badly and the tea almost sloshed over the rim, burning him. Glorfindel's fingers closed over his, steadying them. "What did you see that upset you?" He sipped slowly, the hot liquid warming him inside.

 

"There are so many wounded," whispered Glorfindel. "They are tending to their own people and as well as ours."

 

"Then I should help." Elrond sipped again, regretting that his rest had come to an end. He would love to sleep some more, but couldn't, knowing his people needed him. Rohan's healers had no experience treating Elves and their injuries, but he had. "I will see to them." Elrond pushed the mug in to Glorfindel's hands and tried to swing his feet to the floor. His eyes widened, feeling a terrible weakness sweep through him. It was his body's way of telling him that he was far from being healed.

 

"Nay, my lord, you will rest." Glorfindel placed the now empty mug aside and forced Elrond to lie down again. "I will not allow you to leave your bed. I will restrain you if necessary."

 

Elrond smiled warmly, looking in to concerned eyes. "Ai, Glorfindel, but I am needed." 

 

"Nay, my lord, you will stay here and rest. Their healers are in control of the situation. I regret giving you a different impression."

 

Seeing the determined expression in his friend's blue eyes, Elrond knew that getting out of bed wasn't an option. He had tried that once before after a healing had made him collapse. Glorfindel had been firm and had carried him back to bed when he had fainted after taking three steps so he gave in and let Glorfindel take care of him. "But you must wake me when Haldir regains consciousness."

 

"You worry too much," said Glorfindel in a remarkable soft tone. "Haldir is stronger than you think."

 

Elrond's eyes were locked on Glorfindel's hand when the blond reached for him, hesitantly smoothing back his raven hair. The touch created sparkles inside him and he tried to hide the effect Glorfindel's caress had on him.

 

"You need more rest," said Glorfindel slowly, suddenly jerking back his hand.

 

Elrond startled at Glorfindel's sudden retreat, but one look at the blond's face told him that Glorfindel's caress had caught him unaware as well. Glorfindel seemed embarrassed and was about to rise from the bed, whispering an apology for trespassing. "Nay, meldir, do not apologize for touching me. You are a true friend, one I can always depend on." Was it just imagination or did regret and sorrow flash in those entrancing sapphire eyes?

 

"I will let you rest now. Do not worry, my lord, I will watch over you." Glorfindel exchanged his seat on the bed for a comfortable chair and leaned back, briefly closing his eyes.

 

"You must be tired," remarked Elrond. "We are safe here. Why not sleep as well?" Until now he hadn't fully realized the exhausted expression on Glorfindel's face.

 

"Maybe I will sleep for a short while," admitted Glorfindel.

 

Elrond smiled. "Sleep, meldir. We are among friends here." He had barely spoken those words when Glorfindel's eyes turned vacant. "Ai, I neglected my duty to you, Glorfindel. You push yourself to hard..." But his own exhaustion got the better of him and he surrendered to sleep as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aragorn found Legolas with the healers, trying to alleviate pain wherever the Elf could.

 

Realizing Elrond and Glorfindel had been at Helm's Deep the entire time had shocked him. Why hadn't his foster father confided in him? The thought of almost losing Elrond made him cringe. He knew that Elrond was a warrior at heart, but this battle had been ill fated from the start. If Elrond and Glorfindel had made their presence known, he would have kept them close, making sure no harm came to them. /But they managed just fine. They fought Saruman's army and survived.../

 

But now that he had arrived at the improvised Healing House he realized only too well that not everyone had been that lucky. He managed to lock out the memories of the dead, and now concentrated on helping the ones who had survived. His gaze was drawn to Legolas, who moved among the wounded with unease. The blond obviously felt awkward at dealing with the injured and comforting the young ones who had been traumatized by witnessing and surviving the slaughter, but Legolas carried out every order the healers gave him and his mere presence seemed to lessen the darkness that had crawled in to their hearts.

 

A soft glow still clung to the Elf, even in spite of the dirt and blood that stained his face and hair. That glow eased the pain of the ones who were suffering and it even eased Aragorn's troubled mind. In his dreams Arwen had spoken to him and then Elrond had beseeched him to let his daughter go so she could live forever in the Undying Lands. He had even tried to return the necklace to Arwen, but she had refused, saying it was hers to give.

 

Éowyn also haunted him. Her eyes revealed her strength and he felt drawn to her, but something kept him back from courting her and it wasn't Arwen. Nay, Arwen would never be his; he wanted her to sail to Valinor and be with her kin. And Éowyn? He didn't see her tending to the wounded, but she was doubtlessly comforting the women. Aye, his heart was drawn to hers, but whenever he looked at her, it was someone else staring back at him. Midnight blue eyes stared back at him.

 

Ai, Legolas... When had he fallen in love with the Elf? He had met Legolas a few times during his childhood when King Thranduil had sent Legolas to carry his messages to Elrond and they had become close friends, but now he found he wanted more. Friendship wasn't enough any longer.

 

"Aragorn?"

 

Aragorn tore himself away from his musings and looked in to startling beautiful eyes. "Legolas..." The Elf stood opposite him, brow furrowed and with a concerned look in them. "I want to help." His voice shook a little and Aragorn averted his eyes, unable to hold Legolas' gaze.

 

"Your help is most welcome," said Legolas in a puzzled tone. "But why do you only offer your help now? What took you so long?"

 

Aragorn nodded once. "I walked among the fallen, trying to find someone who had survived. So many died last night, Legolas." The hand that came to rest on his shoulder made him look at Legolas and he saw understanding and compassion in the Elf's eyes. "You despaired before the battle took place, now despair has come over me as well. We won the battle, but was it worth it?"

 

Legolas moistened his lips and Aragorn stared mesmerized, wishing he could kiss those lips and forget the horror he had witnessed for just a short while.

 

"We must believe it was worth it," said Legolas in a firm tone. "Now tend to their wounds. You are a natural healer. Use your talent to alleviate their suffering."

 

Aragorn placed his hand on top of Legolas' and squeezed gently. "Thank you for reminding me."

 

A thoughtful expression appeared in Legolas' eyes, but Aragorn shied away from exploring it and moved toward the wounded, hoping helping them would ease his own pain. Feeling Legolas' eyes upon him, he didn't turn to address the Elf; instead he focused on the wounded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas stared at Aragorn's back and a sense of deep regret swept through him. When they had thought Aragorn lost he had kept Arwen's necklace, hoping Aragorn would return to them after all and Aragorn hadn't disappointed him. Seeing Aragorn rumpled and exhausted, he had barely restrained himself from embracing his friend, but the feel of Arwen's necklace in his hand had stopped him. Aragorn wasn't his, could never be his.

 

/I will never come between you and Arwen for I love you too much. I want to see you happy and your happiness lies with Arwen. I will be your friend... as long as you want me to./ Feeling melancholy he returned to help the healers, trying hard to concentrate on the wounded instead of his love for Aragorn.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir startled awake with a dying scream on his lips. His back was on fire and his arm felt numb. Another scream joined the first, remembering the Halls of Mandos and being pulled back to Arda. Misery swept through him and his eyes finally regained their vision, enabling him to take in his surroundings. Unable to move, he was forced to stare straight ahead. /What is a Man doing this close to me?/

 

"You died..."

 

Haldir gasped. "Who... are you?" Just uttering those few words exhausted him. The man was a stranger to him and yet an arm was folded around him, soothingly rubbing his skin.

 

"My name is Éomer."

 

Éomer, he didn't know that name. Feeling too weak to move away from the other man, he resigned himself to the touch and close presence.

 

"You probably want to know what happened," reasoned Éomer.

 

"Aye..." Haldir boneless lay against Éomer, soaking up the man's body heat. He felt cold for the first time in his long life; how was that possible? Then something came alive in his mind and a golden light enveloped him, warming him. His eyes widened, realizing the warmth came from Éomer. "What... happened?"

 

"Lord Elrond found you among the dead and brought you here."

 

"Elrond?" Aye, he remembered Elrond coming to Lothlorien to ask for their support and he had gathered volunteers, leading his men to Edoras. But what was Elrond doing here? He was under the impression that the Lord of Imladris would sail to Valinor.

 

"He asked for someone to step forward so he could bring you back from the dead and I volunteered. Rohan owes the Elves and this was my way to repay that debt."

 

Haldir cringed. Elrond had brought him back using Éomer's life force? What did that mean? Was he bound to this Man now? /The golden light... It is still there, warming me. It is Éomer. Elrond, why did you do this?/ Haldir tried to move away from Éomer, needing some distance between them, but pain slashed through his back, stopping him effectively.

 

"Elrond said you should stay close to me until you healed."

 

Haldir's eyes sought out Éomer's. The Man had admitted that he had offered his life force to pay the debt Rohan owed the Elves, but was that enough reason to step forward and volunteer? His head spun with questions and he groaned softly, embarrassed at showing his weakness. In a way he felt humiliated, having to turn to a Man for strength and comfort. /Elrond, why? Was there not anyone else who would save me? Why a Man?/ He tensed, feeling Éomer brush back his hair. No Man had ever touched him before and it was because of his weakness that he had to allow it now.

 

"You must still be tired. I know I would be after such an ordeal. You can go back to sleep, Elf."

 

/Elf, the way he says it makes it sound like an insult./ A part of him knew he wasn't being fair, but realizing that Elrond had bound him to this Man shocked him. "I do not...wish to sleep."

 

"Stubborn, aye?" Éomer laughed. "Trust me, Elf, you look like you are about to lose consciousness again."

 

Haldir wasn't sure how to react to Éomer's teasing and simply glared at the Man until sleep overwhelmed him once more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Éomer?"

 

Éomer looked toward the doorway, hearing Elrond's voice. "Aye?" He had expected the healer to call on them.

 

"I want to check on him." Elrond, supported by Glorfindel made his way over to the bed. "Haldir? Look at me?"

 

"He is asleep again," muttered Éomer. "It's very distressing to see him sleep with his eyes open." He had woken some minutes before Haldir had stirred and had been stunned to find the Elf's eyes open, staring at him. Only then had he realized they were expressionless and that Haldir was either unconsciousness or asleep. "I know nothing about Elves..."

 

Elrond wearily sat down on the side of the bed, studying Haldir. "When he woke, did he seem coherent?"

 

"Aye, he was already questioning me," said Éomer, pleased that the injured Elf seemed to be recovering. "How much longer must we stay like this? I have matters to attend to and my duties..."

 

Elrond raised a hand, silencing him. Éomer waited impatiently, staying quiet out of respect for the elder Elf who was about to speak.

 

"When you volunteered to pull him back from Mandos, you bound yourself to a Guardian of the Wood. Haldir is of noble birth and the best warrior Lothlorien has to offer." Elrond's gaze shifted from Éomer to Haldir. "You must understand that your life now includes him as well. You might be needed for a long time... or do you already regret your decision?"

 

Éomer stared at the blond Elf in his arms. So many thoughts swirled through his head that they were making him dizzy. "What did I do?" When Haldir had been about to die, his decision had seemed the right one, but now he began to doubt, realizing the enormity of his responsibility. Haldir would depend on him for some time and what would happen after that? /My life will never be the same again. He will always be there, at my side and in my mind. I can still feel him, a cold presence, reaching out and embracing me./

 

Elrond looked up at Glorfindel, reading a puzzled expression on his seneschal's brow. "Do not dwell on what you lost," said Elrond, once more addressing Éomer. "You gained so much and in time you will realize how much Haldir will enrich your life."

 

"But does he want me?" Éomer frowned. "Does he know he is bound to me in life? Does he know he will die when I do?"

 

"He suspects it." Elrond sighed. "Haldir is proud, smart and cunning. He will figure everything out quickly."

 

"How do you think he will react?" Éomer wasn't ready yet to face his own emotional turmoil but knew he would have to confront it sooner or later. His whole life had changed by aiding Haldir. How would King Théoden react to the fact that his heir was bound to an Elf? And could he still court and marry a maiden, knowing Haldir would always be there in the back of his mind? What had he done? He had willingly upended his life!

 

Elrond sensed some of Éomer's panic and sought out the Man's eyes. "Do not fear this. Our ways may be strange to you, but I would never have proceeded if I did not think you strong enough to change your life."

 

"I never wanted my life to change. I was happy the way it was," grumbled Éomer, but he had brought this on himself. Looking at Elrond, he saw the strain on the healer's face and he realized Elrond had given some of his life force as well when guiding Haldir back. "He must mean a lot to you then."

 

Elrond, too tired to answer, looked to Glorfindel to deal with the question.

 

"Haldir of 'Lorien saved Lord Elrond's sons when they were little. Like you, we owe him a debt, but we paid it with happiness in our hearts for it meant that Haldir would live again. You do not know Haldir yet, son of Rohan, but once you do you will respect him as a warrior and a trusted friend. You are very blessed to be bound to him."

 

Éomer frowned, hearing Glorfindel speak that passionately about Haldir. "Tell me more about him."

 

"Haldir was born several thousand years ago," Glorfindel explained, keeping the exact date of birth from Éomer, scared that it would intimate the Man to know he was holding such an ancient Elf, "and he has been a Guardian of the Wood his entire life, serving the Lord and the Lady of Lothlorien. He is a very skilled archer, swordsman and," Glorfindel chuckled briefly, "though some think him arrogant, he is kind and compassionate. He has lived through a lot and it changed him, forcing a mask upon him. Do not let him fool you when he acts haughtily."

 

Raising an eyebrow, Éomer looked at the Elf asleep in his arms. He liked what he heard, but knowing he was bound to Haldir for the rest of his life intimidated him. His life was dedicated to battle, his men and the horses of Rohan. He didn't know how to deal with this.

 

Elrond pushed himself to his feet and immediately Glorfindel slung a supportive arm around his waist. "We will let you rest. I suggest you sleep as well, Éomer. We both know pulling back Haldir weakened you as well. Draw comfort from his presence and knowing him alive." Elrond's eyes briefly burned. "I think you made the right decision, son of Rohan. Time will bring you closer together and maybe true understanding will blossom between the two of you."

 

Éomer nodded once. "Thank you for your kind words, Lord Elrond. I do not take this responsibility lightly and I will see to it that he recovers. Once he is fully healed he can return to Lothlorien and resume his former duties."

 

"You still do not understand," whispered Elrond, too softly for Éomer to hear. "You cannot be separated in this life."

 

"My lord? Did you say something?" Éomer frowned, what was Elrond hiding from him? He didn't like it when people kept things from him; he preferred the direct approach.

 

"You will find out in time," said Glorfindel, alarmed to see Elrond sway on his feet. "Take care of your charge and I will look after mine."

 

Elrond smiled involuntarily at hearing the concern in Glorfindel's tone. "I am well.."

 

"Nay, you are not." Glorfindel privately wondered if Elrond would protest against being carried back to their rooms, but in the end his concern outweighed his doubts. Moving swiftly, he swept Elrond off his feet and cradled him against his chest.

 

"What are you doing?" Bemused, Elrond met Glorfindel's eyes. This was one move he didn't expect.

 

"You are to rest, remember?"

 

Éomer watched the little scene unfold with interest. Until now he had never seen two men care this much about the other. /Nay, that is not true. I have seen my men lay together after a battle, finding comfort in each other's arms, but yet, this is different still./

 

Glorfindel nodded once, and then left the room, carrying Elrond tightly cradled against his chest.

 

Éomer's mind raced. /Are they lovers?/ At Edoras such behavior was not encouraged, but not condemned either. Even his father ignored such love affairs, giving the impression that such love didn't exist in the kingdom of Rohan, but it did.

 

He turned his attention back to Haldir, wondering if the Guardian had ever been attracted to a man before. A sudden jolt shook his body. /What if this bound entails more than Lord Elrond told me?/ Startled, he wondered what to do with this newly acquired knowledge. /Does it mean we are... mates for life as well? Nay, it can't be. Elrond would have told me... wouldn't he?/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I do not like being carried like a child," growled Elrond softly. In reality he enjoyed Glorfindel's concern and protectiveness of him, but he couldn't openly show it.

 

"You are not yet strong enough to walk these corridors, Elrond," chided Glorfindel. "I told you to rest some more before seeking out Haldir, but you refused. It is my task to make sure you do not neglect your needs and I will not fail you."

 

Elrond shook his head against Glorfindel's chest. "Put me down on the bed then." By the Valar, he still felt weak! Feeling the soft mattress beneath him, he sighed. He watched Glorfindel closely as the blond covered him with a blanket. "What would I do without you?" Glorfindel's eyes saddened unexpectedly, and their expression took him aback. "I need you, you know that, do you not?"

 

Glorfindel nodded slowly. "I will always be there to watch your back in battle or to take care of you when you are recovering."

 

Elrond's smile died on his lips, realizing their friendship was much deeper than he had thought. /Ai, I cannot turn to you for comfort... What if I lose you?/

 

"Sleep, my lord. I will check on Haldir and keep you informed."

 

Elrond nodded once. /Glorfindel, I regret denying you... I read love in your eyes and yet I cannot admit mine.../

 

Glorfindel waited for Elrond to fall asleep and then indulged himself by fingering a raven lock. /Nîn ind, I will always be there for you, I just wish... but nay, that is selfish. I cannot have you... In the end I must respect your decision and I will not pursue you... But I will never stop loving you.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 3

The Cleansing

 

"Master Elf, we appreciate your help, but most wounded have been taken care of, and you look like you might want to take a bath and rest," said Éowyn. The healers had asked her to talk to Legolas, who had assisted them for the last ten hours. Even Aragorn had left to rest.

 

Legolas looked up from applying a bandage to a Man whose leg had been pierced by two Uruk-Hai arrows. At first he didn't understand her words or intentions, having lost himself in the pain and suffering that surrounded him.

 

Éowyn sighed as large, friendly eyes met hers. "I will look after this one, please rest."

 

Legolas watched her absentmindedly as she took the bandages from him, seeing to the injured Man. Finally her words registered with him. "Nay, I am not tired yet and there is still much to do." He didn't want to be alone for he would lose himself in his grief. In his long life he had never witnessed such a massacre, so much death and pain. At least here he was of some use, helping the injured deal with their pain.

 

"You are injured as well, Master Elf," said Éowyn, pointing at Legolas' left arm. "Didn't you notice?"

 

"It is nothing," said Legolas, shaking his head. He would heal quickly, but these Men wouldn't.

 

"I won't take no for an answer, leave..." Éowyn gestured him to leave. "Visit the bathing house or the stream, Master Elf."

 

Reluctantly Legolas took a few steps away from her, suddenly wondering where Aragorn had gone.

 

Éowyn guessed correctly and said, "Your friend left two hours ago, exhausted and asleep on his feet."

 

Legolas nodded once. He would not object any longer, but bathe quickly and then find another place where he was needed. Walking slowly, he looked dazed about, wondering how they had managed to defeat such evil. They had won merely one battle, the war for Middle Earth still had to begin!

 

His despair returned, as he stepped outside and passed a pile of Uruk-Hai corpses who would be burned at sunrise. He averted his eyes, seeing some men retrieve an Elven archer from beneath a fallen Uruk-Hai. Overwhelmed by grief, he started to run, not even looking what direction he was heading in.

 

A few moments later he arrived at the artificially engineered stream which Éowyn had mentioned. The darkness of night clouded him and one quick sweep of his surroundings assured him that he was alone. Looking down, he realized Éowyn was right; dark Orc and Uruk-Hai blood stained his clothes and blood clods had formed in his hair. In a desperate urge to rid himself of them, he stripped and waded in to the icy cold water. In his hand he hid a small knife, just in case an Orc or Uruk-Hai had survived and was now looking for victims. Let them come! He would gladly kill them!

 

He dived beneath the water, wetting his hair and throwing back his head as he resurfaced again. He regretted having no soap, but the water would do. Slowly, he undid the braids and began to wash the blood from his hair. His eyes swam with tears, remembering the Elves who had fallen in battle. He had survived, but right now he wished he was dead as well, blaming himself for their death. Maybe if he had fought harder, more cunningly...

 

He would never weep in front of his friends, or strangers for that matter, but now that he was alone he released his pain and sobbed softly. As he wrapped his arms around his waist, he wished he wasn't alone, but no one was close, and he wouldn't allow anyone to comfort him anyway, expect for maybe Aragorn, but that path was forbidden to him. Aragorn's love belonged to Arwen, and was out of his reach. At times like these, he wished for his father and brother to be with him, but they were struggling to keep Mirkwood safe. Alone... why did he always feel so alone? Why wasn't there anyone he could turn to?

 

"Legolas?"

 

Legolas startled, annoyed at being caught unaware. As he spun around, the dagger glimmered in the moonlight, warning his possible attacker that he was armed and no easy prey.

 

A dark shadow stepped forward, whispering softly. "Peace, Legolas. I am a friend."

 

Legolas lowered the dagger, recognizing the voice. What was Aragorn doing here?

 

"Would you be offended if I joined you? I even brought you a set of clean clothes."

 

"How did you know I was here and what I was doing?" Legolas cocked his head, saw the clothes draped over Aragorn's arm and suddenly grew very much aware of his state, his very --naked-- state. Thankfully the water reached his waist, making him feel less exposed. He wasn't shy, or ashamed for his body, but he was afraid what Aragorn's closeness might do to him.

 

"I rested for the last hour and after I woke I returned to tend to injured, only to be turned away by Éowyn. She told me clean up and directed me here. She also happened to mention that she had sent you here as well." Aragorn placed the clothes on the ground. "You owe me an answer."

 

Legolas nodded thoughtfully. "Aye, you may join me." Telling Aragorn 'no' would only make the Man more curious. He turned around when Aragon removed his clothes, fearing he might betray his interest. "Thank you for bringing the clothes." He hadn't looked forward to slipping back in to bloodied clothes after taking his bath.

 

"You are welcome," said Aragon softly, knowing Legolas heard him perfectly. He was a bit surprised to find Legolas' back turned to him, but reasoned that the Elf wanted to give him some privacy. Sighing blissfully he stepped in to the water, letting it wash away his enemy's blood.

 

A full moon peeked from behind dark clouds, just long enough for Aragorn to notice Legolas' injured arm. "Would you like me to look at that for you? Maybe it needs binding." He waded toward Legolas, watched the Elf shiver and realized that those shivers weren't due to any cold. Legolas was desperately trying to smother his sobs, but Aragorn heard nonetheless. Briefly he felt like an intruder, wanting to give Legolas his privacy, but at the same time the sobs tore at him.

 

Legolas knew he had given himself away when Aragorn moved behind him. By the Valar, why couldn't he stop crying, stop mourning the dead?

 

"Legolas?"

 

Aragorn's voice was calm, not asking or expecting anything, merely offering comfort and Legolas appreciated that. "So many died..."

 

"So many Elves," clarified Aragorn. "Their death pains you."

 

"Aye..." Legolas raised his head and stared at the starless sky. The moon hid behind clouds once more, but he still didn't turn to face Aragorn. It was time to leave the water, but his path would take him too close to Aragorn and then the Man would see his tear streaked face. He flinched, feeling Aragorn's fingers explore his injury and he almost pulled away, but he stopped himself just in time. "Do not trouble yourself. It is nothing."

 

"It still needs binding," said Aragorn firmly. "You already lost blood."

 

Legolas nodded once, using his hair to hide his features. "It if must be..."

 

"There is still some blood clinging to your hair, may I remove it? I brought a comb..."

 

Legolas shook his head. "That is not necessary, but I thank you for your kind offer."

 

"Legolas, would you look at me?"

 

Legolas shivered. Why did Aragorn want to look at him? Yet, he still turned and faced Aragorn, but avoided looking at the Man's eyes.

 

"Legolas, there is no need to hide your pain from your friends. You witnessed the death of your people and only a few survived. Let me comfort you." Aragorn frowned, wondering why Legolas was hiding from him behind a curtain of golden hair. "Legolas?" He raised a hand and cupped the Elf's chin in the palm of his hand, forcing Legolas to look at him.

 

Once more the moon left its hiding place and it projected a silvery reflection on to Legolas, making him seem like liquid silver. Aragorn gasped at the sensation. He wanted to tell Legolas how bewitchingly handsome he was, but knew he couldn't. "Let me comfort you and tend to your injuries."

 

Legolas finally returned Aragorn's stare. "Do not tell the Dwarf that I let you comfort me..."

 

Aragorn chuckled. "Come, my friend. The water is too cold to my taste." He guided Legolas out of the water, careful not to peek at his friend's body. The last thing he wanted was to grow aroused while being naked. He picked up the towels he had brought and folded one around Legolas, who listlessly sat down on a rock. Legolas absentmindedly rubbed his skin dry and Aragorn did the same. "Here, these will fit."

 

Legolas accepted the shirt and leggings and slipped in to them. He was about to put on his boots again, when Aragorn's hand settled on his shoulder.

 

"You are not leaving yet. I want to have a look at that arm first. Push back your sleeve."

 

Legolas knew better than to argue with Aragorn and obeyed. "It is but a scratch."

 

"You are fortunate indeed. The wound is already closing, but I want to bind it to prevent more blood loss." He looked at Legolas for permission.

 

Legolas nodded, and watched Aragorn's ministrations absentmindedly.

 

"There is a ceremony at sunrise. Would you like to attend it? It might by your only way to get some closure." Aragon pulled the sleeve back in to place and handed Legolas his Elven cloak. The blond's hair was a tangled mess and he would love to straighten it out and braid it again.

 

"I should," whispered Legolas slowly, "but I am not sure I can. The loss is overwhelming."

 

Aragon decided that he didn't need Legolas' permission to comb his hair and sat beside his friend, slowly untangling the blond locks. He realized instinctively that Legolas was showing him how much he trusted him, allowing him to be comforted in this manner. Aragorn thoughtfully braided Legolas' hair, wondering if his friend even suspected his attraction, he thought not.

 

Legolas enjoyed the feel of Aragorn's fingers in his hair and sighed. When Aragorn had finished braiding, he cocked his head and looked at his friend, almost admitting his love, but then his gaze shifted to Arwen's pendant. He grew quiet, realizing it was folly to admit his love and he would probably ruin their friendship. It was best to remain silent. "Thank you, Aragorn. I feel better now." It was a white lie. He felt even more miserable now that the pendant reminded him that this could never be.

 

"Would you like me to accompany you to the ceremony?" offered Aragorn, knowing only too well how much Legolas was suffering.

 

"I..." Legolas looked away, unable to stare at Arwen's pendant any longer. "I would like that, but..."

 

"It is agreed then, I will accompany you." Aragon met Legolas' gaze and wondered at the unreadable expression in those hypnotic eyes. "You have friends, Legolas."

 

"A Dwarf and a Man," said Legolas teasingly, finally smiling. He might never have Aragorn's love, but their friendship meant just as much to him.

 

"Aye, a stubborn Dwarf and a Man," corrected Aragorn amused, relieved that Legolas was feeling slightly better. "Will you allow me to watch over you while you rest? I will wake you before sunrise."

 

Legolas shuddered, looking at the breached, bloodstained walls and shook his head. "I do not wish to go back there."

 

"We can sleep here... under this oak tree." Aragorn smiled encouragingly. "Why don't you lie down and rest?"

 

Legolas was tempted and finally gave in. Lying down, he stared at the dark sky. How many more hours until dawn?

 

"Sleep, my friend. Allow your mind to find rest and peace." Aragorn's fingers trembled, stroking the blond hair and he forgot to breathe when Legolas rested his head in his lap. "Aye, my friend... Calm your mind and enjoy this moment of quiet." He kept the soft murmuring up, relieved to see Legolas' eyes finally turn blank. At last Legolas was resting. Staring at the blond, Aragorn grew painfully aware of the pendant that rested against his skin. He had seen Legolas look at it earlier and an unidentifiable expression had appeared in his blue eyes.

 

Thoughtfully, but determined, Aragorn slipped the necklace from his neck. He briefly stared at it, and hoped Arwen would live forever in the Undying Lands. Right now, only this moment existed and he lost himself in Legolas' vacant eyes, falling asleep as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Éomer? The King wants to speak with you."

 

Éomer nodded. "I will join him in a moment." He dismissed the servant and looked at Haldir, who was still asleep in his arms. He had to untangle himself first!

 

The servant left to deliver his message to the King and Éomer gently raised his arm, released Haldir and moved away from the Elf. A part of him admired the unearthly beauty, but another felt distanced, uncertain what the future would bring. Haldir tensed and Éomer pulled the covers back in to place, making sure his charge was warm. "I will be back shortly," he whispered, ignoring the fact that Haldir couldn't hear him. And he would return with clean clothes. Maybe one of the servants could wash Haldir's hair and remove the blood from his body? But nay, had he been injured he wouldn't want a servant to perform such an intimate act.

/I am a warrior, I can do this for another warrior./

 

Éomer looked one last time over his shoulder at Haldir. Reassured that the Elf was asleep, he walked in to the corridor, eager to talk to Théoden.

 

"Sire, you asked for me?" Éomer approached the King, bowed and waited for Théoden to address him.

 

"Aye, Éomer, we need to talk." Théoden's inquisitive eyes searched Éomer's. "We need to discuss Haldir."

 

Éomer nodded in understanding. "It was Rohan's one way to repay this debt."

 

Théoden looked at his nephew thoughtfully. "I understand and respect your decision..."

 

"But?" Éomer frowned, knowing Théoden well enough to know the King was going to speak his mind.

 

"It is inconvenient, you being bound to an Elf, no matter how valiant a warrior he might be. You will be the next Lord of the Mark so you must marry and produce an heir. It seems hard to do that with an Elf close the entire time."

 

"Once he has healed he will return to his people," said Éomer defensively, but he was worried about the exact same thing. "And there is always Éowyn. She would make an excellent Queen." Théoden's eyes narrowed and Éomer realized he had said the wrong thing. "She is strong and worthy of the throne."

 

"She is a woman!"

 

"She would rule the Mark well!" Éomer was getting frustrated. "Why are we discussing this?" A sudden stab of cold swept through him and he rubbed his arms, trying to get warm again. "If you are so opposed to her taking the throne, let me rule and make her son my heir!" Oh, he knew his temper was getting the better of him, but he didn't understand why Théoden couldn't understand that women were just as suited to rule as men!

 

Suddenly he swayed on his feet, hair flying and hands reaching for the wall to support him. Ice bit cruelly through him, nearly freezing his heart.

 

"Éomer?" Concerned, Théoden approached his nephew. "What is wrong?"

 

"The Elf..." Éomer looked stricken, suddenly fully realizing what Elrond had meant by staying close to Haldir. "I must return to my rooms..." Éomer staggered out of the Great Hall, down the corridor and nearly collapsed, as his heart threatened to stop beating. Two strong arms unexpectedly caught him and he looked up at the face of Lord Elrond.

 

"I told you not to leave him alone!" Elrond was furious. "Hopefully we are still in time!"

 

Éomer was dragged along, trying to walk on his own, but Elrond seemed frantic.

 

"I cannot lose him now," muttered Elrond.

 

Éomer stared at Haldir, curled up in the bed and shaking like a leaf. "What's happening?" He stumbled toward the bed and collapsed on it.

 

"Remove your tunic," ordered Elrond. "Now!"

 

Hearing the urgency in the healer's voice, Éomer complied.

 

"Now hold him!" Elrond pushed back the covers, waited for Éomer to lie down and covered them with the blankets. "Hold him, Man! Mandos is calling him once more!"

 

"I did this to him? I didn't realize..." Éomer's face contorted and he wrapped his arms around Haldir, recalling a time when Éowyn snuggled up to him for warmth and comfort. He drew from that memory, stroking Haldir's hair and mumbling soft reassurance. "I am sorry I left..."

 

"Do you still feel him in your mind? Do you?" Elrond rested one hand on Haldir's head and the other on Éomer's, trying to strengthen their connection.

 

Éomer concentrated. "I still feel him, but he's cold, so cold... He feels like ice."

 

"Touch him," commanded Elrond, trying to steer the energy coming from Éomer.

 

Éomer felt confused. "Touch him?" Hesitantly his hand rubbed Haldir's icy cold arm, trying to get to terms with the fact that he was holding another male in his arms. This wasn't his baby sister he was comforting... Could he care for Haldir like he had cared for Éowyn when they were children? "I won't let you go. I brought you back once before and with Lord Elrond's help I will do it again! You will not deny me. I won't allow it!" The vacant eyes flashed, and Éomer sighed, seeing recognition in them. "At last." His relief at finding Haldir conscious again surprised him.

 

"The... Man..." whispered Haldir, barely aware of what was happening. A moment ago he had been at Mandos, sitting next to his fallen fellows, but it had been so cold... so lonely as their faces were expressionless. He was actually relieved to be back at Helm's Deep.

 

Elrond knelt at the head end, and searched Haldir's eyes. "We almost lost you a second time."

 

Haldir shivered, the cold seeping in to his bones. So this was how cold felt? Why was he feeling it in the first place?

 

Elrond's gaze shifted to Éomer. "Son of Rohan, heed my words, do not leave him alone again or we will lose him after all."

 

"I now understand." Éomer felt ashamed for deserting Haldir.

 

Elrond nodded. "I will leave you then, and trust you not to make the same mistake twice." 

 

"Thank you to coming to his aid, my lord." Éomer met Elrond's eyes one more time and then concentrated on Haldir as the half-Elf left the room. "I regret endangering your life." The cold inside his mind was now fading and he continued to rub the bare skin beneath his fingertips. Haldir's skin seem to warm beneath his very touch.

 

"I... was... back at... Mandos." Haldir's speech was slightly slurred and he looked at the Man in wonder. "Will you... tell me?"

 

"I was foolish enough to throw Lord Elrond's warning to the wind and I left to talk to my uncle. I should have known better." Éomer's hand reached for the blond locks, eager to remove the dirt from them. "You came back from death and yet death clings to you. Will you allow me remove it?"

 

Haldir blinked sleepily. What was that Man talking about and why had Elrond left?

 

Éomer called for a servant and asked for warm water, towels and clean clothes. The servant hurried away to fetch everything his master needed and Éomer thoughtfully stared at Haldir. "You are still tired, are you not?"

 

Haldir managed to nod. "Why... does... my back...hurt?"

 

"You suffered a blow there. It probably ended your life."

 

"Would... you take me... back to my... people?" Haldir found it increasingly hard to concentrate on his speech. Sleep tugged at him, but he was not yet ready to surrender.

 

"I am afraid most of your fellow archers are dead." Éomer saw the shock in Haldir's hazel eyes and regretted being the bearer of such ill tidings. "Only a handful survived and the healers are tending to their wounds."

 

Haldir flinched, reliving the last minutes before his death. "Dead... so many... dead..." Their eyes had been emotionless, their bodies cold and they had stared at the dark sky. "They... were not... supposed... to die..." He had led them in to death. Why hadn't he stopped this folly? But nay, the sacrifice had to be made.

 

Éomer nodded empathically. "Elves do not usually die, do they?"

 

"Nay... I knew them so well... taught them... the way of the Wood... herb lore..." Haldir's eyes filled with tears and they slipped down his face, revealing his anguish.

 

"But Lord Elrond managed to save you," pointed Éomer out to him. "And now you are my responsibility." The glare Haldir directed at him surprised him.

 

"I am no one's... responsibility and certainly... not yours, Man."

 

Éomer chuckled, knowing it would further anger the Elf. "But you are..."

 

Haldir was about to protest again, but the servant returned with two buckets of hot water, towels, washing clothes and clean robes. "Put them next to the bed," instructed Éomer. He slowly broke the embrace while waiting for the servant to leave.

 

Haldir wearily eyed the items. "What...?"

 

"You are covered in blood, your own and the dark blood of the Uruk-Hai. You will feel much better after I cleaned you up."

 

Haldir's eyes narrowed. "I forbid... you to touch me... in that manner."

 

"You forbid?" Éomer chuckled again, enjoying their verbal bantering, although he wasn't sure Haldir would see it the same way. "You are in no position to..." Haldir suddenly struggled upright, releasing a strangled yelp when his back nearly paralyzed him.

 

"Lie down!" Éomer gently pushed Haldir down again, making sure he rested comfortably on his right side. "Lord Elrond already removed your armor and tunic, now let me do this!"

 

Haldir's eyes blazed with fury. "I will do it... myself."

 

"You cannot do it, you lack the strength." Éomer dropped the washing cloth in the water, retrieved the soap and created a lather. "Stay put and let me tend to you. Let me do this for a fellow warrior... even if I am only a Man."

 

Haldir realized he didn't really have a choice and nodded stiffly.

 

Éomer pushed down the blanket and cleaned the parts of Haldir's back that weren't bandaged. "That must have hurt..."

 

Haldir tensed. "I do not know... what was worse, the pain... or knowing that my men... had died..." His eyes widened, realizing he had spoken words aloud that had never meant to be heard.

 

"I understand... When I lead my men in to battle I worry about them as well. I would be a bad leader if I didn't." He finished cleaning Haldir's back and started on the left arm, slightly raising it. "Your men are treated with all respect and there will be a ceremony for them at dawn. I doubt though that you can attend it."

 

"Why... not?" Haldir gritted his teeth when Éomer gently rolled him on to his other side. He was loathe to admit it, but Éomer was right. It would be days before he would be able to walk again.

 

Éomer started on Haldir's other arm, taking great care to remove the blood from the Elf's fingertips. Talking seemed to distract Haldir so he followed up with questions. "Lord Elrond told me you are a Guardian of the Wood?"

 

"Aye, I serve the Lord and... the Lady." He gasped in pain when Éomer shifted on the bed, causing his back to flare in agony. Unexpectedly the wash cloth moved over his chest, and he hated admitting it, but the warm water lessened his ache. However, he tensed again when Éomer started to remove his boots and leggings. "What are you... doing?"

 

"Your leggings are drenched with blood." Éomer chuckled, bemused. He was actually enjoying taking care of the Elf and couldn't resist teasing him.

 

Haldir swallowed convulsively. The Man had dared to remove his underwear as well! He endured the Man's touch, wondering why Éomer was performing this task personally.

 

Éomer wondered how to wash Haldir's hair, but eventually settled for unbraiding the hair, rinsing it with a small amount of water and combing it. The Elf could take a bath when he had recovered enough to leave the bed. "I would braid your hair, but it think you would be more comfortable without the braids." Not getting a response, he rose from the bed to fetch the brown sleeping robes.

 

"Much better," stated Éomer pleased, helping Haldir to slip in to his robes. Seeing the exhausted expression in Haldir's eyes, he gently lowered him on to the bed again. "Do you think I should keep you company? Lord Elrond said to stay close to you."

 

Haldir sighed. "I think it would be best." Oh, he was going to talk to Elrond. What had the Lord of Imladris been thinking when binding him to a Man? Once he felt stronger he would question Elrond about that! In the mean time he would concentrate on his recovery, even he depended on this... Man... for now.

 

"You really don't like me, do you," stated Éomer amused as he slipped back in to position, facing Haldir and carefully wrapping his arms around the Elf. "Why do you always feel cold?"

 

"Mandos is cold," replied Haldir, shivering violently.

 

Éomer soothingly rubbed cold skin, which grew warm beneath his fingertips. "I used to hold Éowyn like this."

 

"Éowyn?" Haldir couldn't help being curious, after all, this Man had saved him.

 

"Éowyn is my sister," said Éomer fondly. "You will meet her..."

 

"I do not plan to stay that long..."

 

"From what Lord Elrond has told me you might not have a choice." Éomer watched Haldir fall asleep. It would take time him some time to get used to seeing Haldir sleep with his eyes open.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel woke as Elrond tried to sneak back in to their room again. His eyes settled on the half Elf, openly revealing his worry. "Why did you not wake me when you left?"

 

Elrond cringed at Glorfindel's hurt tone. "You were tired and needed to rest. I regained much of my strength and decided to let you sleep."

 

"Where did you go?" Glorfindel stretched, feeling cramped after sleeping in the chair.

 

"To see Haldir." Elrond didn't think it necessary to worry Glorfindel with what had happened. He had seen the pleading expression in the sapphire eyes when he had brought Haldir back. Glorfindel had been painfully reminded of the fact that he had once dwelt at Mandos as well. This was taking its toll on his seneschal who was in dire need of rest. "The bed is big enough for the two of us," said Elrond thoughtfully. "The chair is no acceptable place to sleep."

 

Glorfindel nervously averted his eyes. "It will do."

 

"Nay, it won't," said Elrond firmly, laying down on his right side. "Come here, Glorfindel and lie down. I do not bite."

 

Glorfindel laughed awkwardly at Elrond's attempt at humor. It was probably Elrond's way to reassure him. Eventually he laid down as well, catching Elrond shiver. "You are cold."

 

"Elves do not get cold."

 

"But you are half-Elven," said Glorfindel smugly.

 

Elrond let him get away with it. "Then pull up the covers."

 

Glorfindel did, and continued to search Elrond's eyes. Love stared back at him, but it pained him that Elrond couldn't overcome his fear of abandonment. Oh, he understood. He had seen the pain Elrond had been in when Celebrian had sailed to Valinor and had mourned the loss as well. He didn't dare hope that Elrond would overcome his fears one day. Hope was dangerous...

 

Elrond returned the probing gaze, but was unable to maintain it for a long time. Mending the nearly broken bond between Haldir and Éomer had once more drained him and he dozed off.

 

Glorfindel smiled saddened, and stole a touch, gently caressing Elrond's face. /You captured my heart and it no longer belongs to me... Please guard it well for me./


	2. Chapter 2

Part 4

Saying goodbye

 

 

Hesitant sunbeams touched his face, bringing a forgotten warmth, and Legolas stirred. His eyes fluttered as he woke and he stared into Aragorn's green ones. Why was Aragorn this close? Then he remembered wading into the stream and Aragorn joining him. He had let Aragorn comfort him when he shouldn't have.

 

"I am well again," Legolas said quickly, seeing concern in Aragorn's eyes. He wanted to sit upright and distance himself but Aragorn's hand settled on his chest, keeping him in place. Why was Aragorn stopping him?

 

"Do you truly feel better?" Aragorn carefully studied his friend. Legolas' eyes were still troubled by the horror he had witnessed. Aragorn quietly watched Legolas, losing himself in the midnight blue eyes. "We still have a few moments before the ceremony starts. Would you like to eat or drink something?"

 

Legolas shook his head. The mere thought of food made him nauseous. "I want to get going... The surviving 'Lorien Elves will need all the support they can get."

 

Aragorn nodded once. "Please remember that I am at your side. You do not have to do this alone."

 

Legolas' eyes narrowed, finding Arwen's pendant gone. "What happened to the pendant? Did you lose it? I can help you search for it." The pendant meant a lot to Aragorn, and to be without it must surely pain his friend.

 

Aragorn paled slightly. "I did not lose it." Seeing Legolas' patient expression, he sighed and continued. "I removed it."

 

"Why?"

 

Legolas' warm eyes, however, asked a different question, one he didn't dare answer yet. /Aye, I love you, but I cannot speak those words yet./ Aragorn removed his hand and allowed Legolas to get to his feet. "Arwen is sailing to Valinor where she will live forever in the Undying Lands. I have to let her go. I tried to return the pendant to her, but she wanted me to keep it. I decided against wearing it any longer. My heart mourns the loss, but I also know that she wants me not to grieve."

 

Legolas lowered his eyes, wondering what this meant. Aragorn had let Arwen go? "Why?"

 

Aragorn swallowed nervously, realizing his answer didn't satisfy Legolas. "Why what?"

 

"Why let her go? Arwen and you are connected through a very strong love. I cannot believe you would let her go, even if it meant Arwen would live forever."

 

/Does he know?/ wondered Aragorn. /Does Legolas know I am in love with him? Nay, that cannot be; I never showed my feelings!/ Aragorn got to his feet and met Legolas' inquisitive stare, realizing it was time he revealed part of the truth. "I am in love with someone else."

 

Legolas nodded thoughtfully, beginning to understand. "You choose Éowyn over Arwen?"

 

Aragorn involuntarily held his breath; his secret remained safe. Briefly he had been worried that Legolas had realized the truth. "She would suit me better. She is a warrior, and mortal. She would not have to sacrifice her immortality." He complimented himself. /Legolas, you did not ask if Éowyn is the one I am in love with. You merely asked if I would choose her over Arwen.../

 

Legolas' eyes darkened. "What about Elrond? When will you tell him?"

 

"Elrond already knows. He spoke to me in my dreams..." Aragorn fell into step beside Legolas. "I still love Arwen, Legolas, but we cannot be together."

 

Legolas felt mentally exhausted. Why was he still tormenting himself, hoping to eventually win Aragorn's love when the Man was attracted to females? He had to stop deluding himself. "Does Éowyn know yet?"

 

"That I am attracted to her?" asked Aragorn. "She may suspect it."

 

"When will you tell her?"

 

Aragorn suddenly noticed the wary tone to Legolas' voice and probed the Elf's eyes. /He looks defeated... Maybe I should reveal my feelings instead of misleading him? But nay, I cannot. First we must fight this war and defeat Sauron. And maybe, should we both survive, I will tell him... I am not sure if I am reading him right, but it almost looks like he has feelings for me as well. By Elbereth, what if I am wrong? Would I destroy our friendship? Am I willing to take that risk? Nay, not yet.../

 

"Aragorn?" Legolas stopped walking, wondering about the distant expression on Aragorn's face. He understood that the Man felt worried, but he had never seen Aragorn this distracted before. "Do you fear she won't return your feelings? I saw her look at you and I..."

 

Aragorn interrupted him. "I do not wish to talk about her. I want to talk about --you--. How are you coping with so much pain?"

 

Legolas didn't expect the change in subject and shrugged slowly. "I can barely believe it really happened..." His voice died at the sight of over a hundred funeral pyres. "They arrived at the Halls of Waiting at Mandos. Maybe their souls will be re-embodied. Maybe not." A great sadness overwhelmed him, but he managed to hold back his tears.

 

Aragorn's heart twisted as well, fully realizing for the first time how few of the 'Lorien Elves had survived. "They will always be remembered."

 

Legolas remained quiet, as the surviving archers joined them. He counted forty of them and his heart bled for them. They had lost friends, brothers, fathers, sons maybe even lovers. The grief was palpable as they gathered near the first funeral pyre.

 

"What will happen now?" Aragorn rested his hand at the small of Legolas' back. Looking at Legolas he found that the Elf was blindly staring at the corpses.

 

"Haldir will be asked to light a torch and in his absence Lord Elrond might be asked to light the first pyre..." Legolas wiped at the first tears that made it down his face. Several other Elves softly cried as well, and one started an ancient lament. One by one, the Elves joined in, until the lament became strong and haunting.

 

Aragorn watched Legolas' lips move as well, but no sound left the Elf's lips. Acting instinctively, he wrapped an arm around the blond's waist and encouraged Legolas to lean on him, lending his friend all the support and strength he needed. Deeply moved, he stared at the pyres, regretting that the cost was this high. What had possessed Elrond to do this?

 

Letting go of his musings, he focused on Legolas once more. The lament came to a sudden stop and the blond swayed on his feet. Aragorn folded his other arm around Legolas' shoulders and held him close. No one spoke and he didn't want to disturb the silence, waiting patiently for either Haldir or Elrond to join them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Éomer had woken some time ago, and was watching the pyres multiply as more wood was gathered. The 'Lorien Elves placed their dead on the pyres, said their last goodbyes and then moved on to the next pyre. The sight made his heart crumble. Such beauty wasn't supposed to burn.

 

Standing near the window, his gaze shifted from the pyres to Haldir, whose sleep was restless and shallow. The Guardian had awoke with a start a few times, calling out for Rumil and Orophin - names that meant nothing to him, but seemed important to Haldir. Now the injured Elf stirred once more and exhausted eyes came to rest on him. He made his way over to the bed and sat down, watching Haldir closely. The Elf still looked pale and a sheen of cold sweat had formed on his forehead.

 

"They are calling me," mumbled Haldir, staring at Éomer in confusion. 

 

"Who are calling you?" Following his instincts and Elrond's instructions to touch Haldir as often as possible, he placed his hand on Haldir's brow.

 

"The dead."

 

Éomer absentmindedly rubbed the damp skin beneath his fingertips, realizing how quickly he had become used to caring for Haldir and finding him close. Now the haunted tone of Haldir's voice added to his worries. "While you were asleep you called out for a certain Rumil and Orophin. I never heard those names before."

 

"I called out for my brothers then..." Haldir briefly closed his eyes, longing to be reunited with them.

 

Éomer barely dared to ask his next question for he feared the answer. "Are they among the dead?"

 

Haldir's eyes flashed open. "Nay," he said softly, relieved that he had forbidden his brothers to join the army of archers. "They remained at Lothlorien to serve the Lord and the Lady."

 

Éomer felt slightly reassured. "Take comfort in the fact that they are alive then." The unwelcome knock on the door annoyed him, but he rose to his feet and opened the door. He wasn't surprised to find Elrond and Glorfindel waiting for him. Another Elf had joined them, one he didn't know, but he wore the same clothes that Haldir had worn when they had taken him to the Great Hall.

 

"Haldir must light the torch," explained Elrond in a heavy tone. Now that Haldir was unable to light the pyres, Elrond would perform that duty, but it weighed heavily on his heart.

 

"Torch?" Éomer frowned.

 

"Aye, I will do it..." Haldir struggled upright, but he broke out in a cold sweat when pain and dizziness swept through him.

 

Éomer returned to the bed and supported Haldir, as the Elf found it hard to remain upright. "What are they talking about?"

 

"The torch will set fire to the pyres, and it is tradition that their leader performs this duty. But, as you pointed out earlier, I cannot walk yet, and I cannot light the first pyre. Therefore Lord Elrond will carry the torch." Haldir felt exhausted and it was getting harder to speak. Even the simple act of breathing wore him down and caused him pain. He loathed asking the Man's help when he should be doing this personally, but he lacked the strength. "Would you light the torch?" Haldir stifled a pain filled yelp, and didn't object when Éomer gently lowered him on to his right side.

 

"I feel honored to do this for you." Éomer nodded once to reassure Haldir and took the torch to the fireplace. Carrying the burning torch back to the bed, he reached for Haldir's hand and curled the Elf's fingers around the wood.

 

Haldir swallowed hard, wondering how much strength he had left. "My lord Elrond? Would you take my place and perform this task for 'Lorien?"

 

Elrond nodded, approached, and stood silently next to the bed. He accepted the torch when Haldir handed it to him, and bowed respectfully. "I will see to your men, Haldir. Rest easy and trust in me. I will light the first pyre and stay with the Elves of 'Lorien until the last fire has died."

 

Haldir sighed, relieved. "I am in your debt, my lord."

 

Elrond met Haldir's eyes, assuring him that everything would be taken care of. He then looked at Éomer, pleased that the Man was finally taking proper care of Haldir.

 

Haldir watched the door close behind Elrond and he closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears which he refused to cry in front of the Man. The haunting lament reached his ears and his eyes opened, finding the window, but he looked away again, unable to see the pyres.

 

"I can move you to the window where you can watch the ceremony," offered Éomer, touched by the lines of pain etched on to Haldir's brow.

 

Haldir's eyes showed his gratitude when he couldn't find the words to thank Éomer for his offer.

 

Éomer inclined his head in understanding and slowly, gently, pushed his hands beneath Haldir's neck and knees. A groan escaped Haldir and Éomer mumbled an apology, regretting inflicting more pain. Carefully, he lifted Haldir and carried him over to the window where he placed him in a comfortable chair. After pushing the window ajar, he stood next to Haldir, suddenly feeling the urge to touch the Elf. Uncertain whether his touch would be welcomed, he slowly rested his hand on Haldir's shoulder. Haldir didn't react and Éomer glanced at the Elf's back now that the robes had partially slipped. To his utter surprise, he found that the wound had stopped bleeding, and had even closed!

 

Haldir felt Éomer's eyes upon him, but didn't comment on it. His full attention should be with his fallen brethren. His heart cried out in agony, seeing only so few had survived. This loss would never leave him and haunt him for the rest of his life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond solemnly walked toward the 'Lorien Elves, noticing Legolas and Aragorn among them. He briefly met their gazes and then focused on his task. Glorfindel suddenly fell back, no longer walking beside him. Elrond looked at the blond, saw the lowered eyes and quickly grabbed Glorfindel's wrist, pulling him beside him once more. /I will not let you do this now. You have every right to be at my side as my equal. I may be unable to openly acknowledge I love you, but we both know the truth; I --need-- you./

 

Glorfindel was startled, seeing the dark gleam to Elrond's eyes. An echo of Elrond's thoughts suddenly swept through him, leaving him mystified. He had never heard any of Elrond's thoughts before... but it was not unheard of among the Eldar. Knowing Elrond needed him, he fell into step again, this time staying at Elrond's side.

 

Elrond frowned, wondering what had happened. For a moment it had felt like he had touched Glorfindel's mind - but he had never been able to do that before, so why would he be able to reach out now? He put these thoughts aside for the moment, concentrating on the ceremony. Reaching the first pyre, he started a soft lament, hoping to ease the pain of the survivors. Glorfindel joined in and so did Legolas and the 'Lorien Elves. Lowering the torch, he set the first pyre on fire.

 

His eyes shifted to Legolas; seeing the younger Elf's pallor worried him. Legolas trembled and his eyes released a river of tears. Elrond's eyes narrowed when Aragorn tightened his hold on Legolas, pulling him close. /What is it that lies in his green eyes? Are they friends or would Estel want it to be more? That expression in his eyes... Celebrian looked at me like that and now Glorfindel does. I thought Estel loved Arwen... Was I wrong?/

 

He continued to study Aragorn's posture, his expression, the way the Man's hand rested at the small of Legolas' back. /Why did I not notice before? Estel is in love with Legolas... Is that the reason why he released Arwen from her promise that easily? Is it because his heart belongs to Legolas? I should be angry with him, but my heart rejoices for it means Arwen will sail to Valinor. But what about Legolas? Does he return Estel's feelings? If he does, do I dare meddle in this affair?/

 

Elrond moved on to the second pyre and then the third, but his thoughts remained with Aragorn and Legolas. It was hard to tell if Legolas returned Aragorn's feelings because he was mourning their dead, but the way the blond leaned into Aragorn's touch did tell Elrond something. /I will watch them carefully. If Legolas returns Estel's feelings I might be able to mediate.../

 

"My lord?"

 

Glorfindel's voice pulled him from his musings and soft, reassuring words left his lips as he started a second lament. His melodic voice echoed through the fires, comforting the survivors. Moving on, he lit the other pyres as well, always moving slowly and dignified. Looking up, he found Haldir sitting near a window, watching silently. Tears flowed down the Guardian's cheeks.

 

Needing some comfort himself, his gaze returned to Aragorn and Legolas and found them locked in an embrace. Legolas had averted his eyes and his head now rested on Aragorn's shoulders. Aragorn had wrapped his arms around the blond, soothingly rubbing his back. /Aye, I do believe Legolas loves Estel as well. Arwen's future is now secure and she will sail for Valinor, but ai, I want to see Estel happy as well. He is as a son to me. Maybe I can find a way for them to admit their feelings.../

 

"Elrond?" Glorfindel was getting worried, seeing the brooding expression in Elrond's eyes. Now that all pyres burned, he took the torch from Elrond's hand and handed it to the 'Lorien Elf who had accompanied them to Éomer's room. "You look tired. Would you like to retire to your room now?"

 

Elrond's piercing eyes settled on Glorfindel, who shuffled his feet, feeling nervous being the subject of that stare. "My lord?"

 

"Aye, we will retire. There is something I need to discuss with you, Glorfindel." Elrond could tell that his words made Glorfindel uncomfortable, but he wanted to explain himself in the privacy of their rooms, not here.

 

"Of course, my lord," whispered Glorfindel in a wavering tone.

 

Elrond turned to the 'Lorien Elves, bowed and then signaled Glorfindel to follow him. "Did you see Haldir at the window?"

 

"Aye, I did. You should talk to Éomer. Haldir is not yet strong enough to be moved."

 

"I think he will recover quickly. It seems like Éomer is beginning to care about Haldir... As I hoped he would."

 

"You foresaw this?" Elrond's manipulations would never seize to amaze him. The Lord of Imladris was a master at scheming.

 

Elrond shrugged. "Éomer is an honorable man. He has a bit of a temper, but so does Haldir. I think they are evenly matched."

 

Glorfindel had to agree. "Do you plan to stay until Haldir's injuries have healed, or do you wish to return to Imladris at once?"

 

They entered the corridor that would take them to their guest rooms. "Aye, Glorfindel, we will stay a little longer. There are certain matters I need to look into."

 

Glorfindel opened the door and stepped aside to let Elrond pass. "What else is troubling you?"

 

Elrond walked over to the window and sat down. Leaning back his head, he studied Glorfindel. "Did you watch Legolas and Estel?"

 

"I noticed they were present, but..." Glorfindel closed the door and remained standing near the bed, waiting for Elrond to continue. He knew that particular look; the half-Elf was plotting again! "Tell me what is on your mind." Elrond had never seemed this distant before, and his heart filled with sadness, realizing something he desperately craved was so close and yet so far away. /Stop it. You will never have his love!/

 

"Did you notice the way Estel looked at Legolas? Or the way he was holding the Prince? I know now why he set Arwen free." Elrond got to his feet and slowly paced the room. "I believe Estel loves Legolas."

 

Glorfindel frowned. "That never occurred to me." But he figured that this discovery would please Elrond. If Aragorn loved someone else Arwen was truly free to travel to Valinor. "I did not know Aragorn fancied males as well..."

 

"Neither did I, but that means nothing..." Elrond looked at the blond and wished he could put his arms around Glorfindel and pull him as close as Aragorn had Legolas. But nay, his fears were still too strong. He didn't dare lose another loved one. It was safer to distance himself. "I want to make sure they become lovers..."

 

Glorfindel gulped. "Elrond?"

 

"As far as I am concerned Estel and Arwen are no longer betrothed, but there is already so much pain and terror in this world that I want to give this love a chance. I doubt Estel will ever tell Legolas, so we must find a way for my foster son to admit his love for the Prince."

 

"How do you want to accomplish that?" Glorfindel leaned against the wall, and stared at Elrond in shock. /The Valar help them if Elrond's mind is set on this./ Legolas and Aragorn wouldn't stand a chance against a manipulative Elrond!

 

"I want you to seduce Legolas."

 

"What?" Glorfindel's eyes widened in shock. "You cannot be serious! He is a Prince of Mirkwood! I cannot play with his feelings!'

 

Elrond grinned. "I want you to make Aragorn jealous so he will act on his feelings."

 

Glorfindel shook his head, his heart breaking. "Do not use me in this way."

 

Glorfindel's pleading tone caused Elrond's heart to miss a beat. He walked toward the blond and placed his hands on Glorfindel's shoulders. "I am certain they love each other, meldir. Do you not want them to be together? Without you making Estel jealous my foster son won't tell Legolas... or do you want them to suffer from an unrequited love for the rest of their lives?"

 

Glorfindel's eyes darkened. "You do not play fair, my lord." Elrond was now manipulating him as well, hinting at his own unrequited love. /Aye, I want them to be together. I cannot have you, but Estel can and will have Legolas... --if-- the attraction is mutual./

 

Elrond tensed and hissed softly, receiving an echo of Glorfindel's thoughts. He looked up sharply, but it appeared that Glorfindel hadn't noticed anything was wrong. /Then he cannot hear my thoughts. I am on the only one aware of this connection. Why is it manifesting now?/

 

A gentle caress made Glorfindel wonder. Elrond wasn't touching him... It was a caress to the mind, which felt more intimate than anything he had ever experienced before. Was Elrond the source of this caress? Glorfindel sighed deeply. "I will do your bidding, my lord."

 

Elrond felt displeased, hearing Glorfindel address him like this. /You should be whispering different words, words that speak of your love for me. If only I could put my fears aside... I do not want Estel to make the same mistake I made - am still making - by turning away the one who loves me./ Elrond cupped Glorfindel's chin in the palm of his hand and forced the blond to look at him. "The ceremony tired me. I need to rest."

 

"It was exhausting," agreed Glorfindel, feeling emotionally drained as well. "Please lie down."

 

Elrond saw regret in those azure eyes and acted on it. "You will rest as well." Glorfindel headed toward the chair, but Elrond stopped him. "I thought I made it clear that the chair is not acceptable?"

 

"My lord, it is hardly appropriate that I share your bed. I will ask one of the servants if there is a spare room where I can rest."

 

Suddenly Elrond panicked and he grabbed Glorfindel's wrists roughly. "Nay, you are --not-- leaving me!" Realizing he had raised his voice, his eyes widened. "Glorfindel, I..." He released the blond's wrists, gathered his robes close and turned abruptly, unable to meet Glorfindel's knowing gaze. "I apologize..."

 

Glorfindel's voice was soft when he spoke. "My lord... Nay, Elrond, I understand. I lost loved ones as well and I know the pain that accompanies the loss." He wasn't sure he should continue, but did anyway. "But your loss will be much greater if you do not love again. Then you will be truly alone."

 

Elrond's eyes swam. "By Elbereth..."

 

Glorfindel boldly placed his hands on Elrond's hips and forced the half-Elf to turn around and look at him. "Meldir, I love you and you know that. I also suspect that you love me as well, but you are scared to lose me after admitting your feelings to me. Life is fragile, Elrond, and even the Firstborn can die. Nothing is eternal. We could be dead tomorrow..."

 

A lump had formed in Elrond's throat, making it hard for him to speak. "Will you stay with me? I cannot be alone now."

 

Glorfindel gently gathered Elrond's hands in his and led the raven-haired half-Elf to the bed. "Lie down and let me guard your dreams."

 

Elrond obeyed and pulled Glorfindel close, wrapping an arm around the blond. Suddenly it was very important to him to keep Glorfindel close.

 

Glorfindel stroked the dark hair, and whispered soft reassurances. "I will not leave you, Elrond. I vowed to stay at your side as long as I live. I will always be there for you. Now rest." Elrond's behavior puzzled Glorfindel. Why had Elrond acted the way he had? The half-Elf had pushed him away one moment, and had then ordered him to stay the next. /He is emotionally drained, and the ceremony made it worse./

 

Elrond listened to Glorfindel's breathing, feeling the blond's chest rise rhythmically. He clung to the blond, hoping Glorfindel would chase his fears away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas stood staring at the dying flames, unaware of the tight hold that Aragorn had on him. Without the Man's support, his knees would have given out beneath him. Leaning against Aragorn, he simply enjoyed feeling someone warm close to him. The fires didn't seem to radiate any warmth, in spite of the flames.

 

The 'Lorien Elves were still present as well, hoping their loved ones had taken their rightful place at the Halls of Waiting at Mandos. Suddenly the urge to run overwhelmed him, but when he tried to do so, strong arms kept him back. He blinked once, and only then realized how strong Aragorn's hold on him was. His eyes focused and once more strayed to Aragorn's chest. He still wondered about the missing pendant. When he had questioned Aragorn, the Man had given him half truths, staying clear of the real reason why he had set Arwen free. He wondered if Aragorn would ever tell him the real reason for releasing Arwen.

 

"Would you like to rest?" asked Aragorn, concerned about the Elf. He felt the lithe body shake and sway and pulled Legolas close. The ceremony demanded a high toll from all involved. Elrond and Glorfindel had already retired and he wanted Legolas to leave as well. The smell of burned flesh was horrible and the heat that emanated from the pyres almost made him nauseous. "I'd prefer to spend some hours in the guest rooms."

 

Legolas nodded absentmindedly. He wasn't thinking rationally, being consumed by memories of the burning pyres. Would he ever be able to banish those thoughts from his mind?

 

Aragorn suddenly pulled him along and Legolas' feet automatically carried him inside the keep, letting the Man guide him. Tears still slipped from his eyes and he no longer made the effort to wipe them away. The tears didn't seem to stop... Would they ever?

 

Aragorn opened the door to his guest room, guided Legolas to the bed and then closed the door again. When he returned, Legolas was still standing beside the bed, not having moved at all. "Lie down, my friend," whispered Aragorn in a concerned tone. He gently folded an arm around Legolas, and, whilst lying down himself, he pulled Legolas along until they both rested comfortably. Looking at Legolas' eyes, he saw they had turned vacant. /He was half asleep on his feet already./

 

Shivering, Aragorn pulled up the covers and tucked them in. Thoughts of Arwen and Éowyn were gone; he no longer had an interest in the two women. All that mattered was the Elf in his arms, and he marveled at how easy it was to touch Legolas, to hold and comfort him. He wanted to never let go again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir's eyes were distant and swimming with tears when Éomer got a closer look at him. The fire had died, and he was moving forward to close the window when Haldir's soft, protesting moan reached his ears. He closed the window irregardless and then moved to the silver-haired Elf. "It's growing cold and I do not want your condition to deteriorate. I will move you back to the bed where you can rest."

 

The fact that Haldir didn't react worried him even more. Until now the 'Lorien Elf had done his best to protest his every intention, but as he lifted Haldir, he found that he was being ignored. He was tempted to ask Lord Elrond to drop by, but he had seen the raven-haired Lord of Imladris move slowly among the pyres, equally affected as Haldir.

 

He placed Haldir on the bed and used the opportunity to check the Elf's back. Involuntarily he sucked in his breath. The wound had closed and was healing. Elrond had mentioned that his presence would help Haldir recover, but he hadn't taken Elrond's words that literally!

 

Éomer was about to rise again when Haldir's fingers curled themselves around his wrist, keeping him from leaving. He sighed and managed to make eye contact with Haldir. "Do not worry. I will stay." The words seemed to ease Haldir's spirit, and the Guardian released Éomer's wrist again. 

 

Lying down behind Haldir, Éomer found himself stroking the silver locks. /Only a few days ago I didn't even know Haldir existed, and now he is quickly becoming a part of my life... I don't want to admit it, but I like him fighting me over everything. I don't like this subdued mood he is in. I'll give him a few hours to rest, but then we will talk.../

 

TBC

 

Beta read by Ilye, thank you! 

 

 

Part 5

Seduction

 

Legolas stared at the ceiling. He had woken about an hour ago and had watched the sun set behind dark clouds. A red moon rose, speaking of bloodshed and reflecting the dying fires, which had been burned into his memory. Legolas briefly closed his eyes and was instantly attacked by images of the burning pyres. Elven souls had swiftly traveled to Mandos, and although they had hopefully found peace in death, the living hadn't.

 

"Legolas..."

 

Aragorn's voice alerted him that he wasn't alone. The Man hadn't left his side; shouldn't Aragorn be planning their next move and be talking to King Théoden instead of spending time with him? But he loved Aragorn for realizing that he needed this attention, this comfort. He didn't want to move, but it was time to get a grasp on his emotions. He couldn't simply let go the entire time. Saruman and Sauron still lurked in the darkness, ready to claim the Ring when no one expected it. /Frodo... is the Halfling still alive?/

 

Aragorn stirred when Legolas sat upright and the Elf smiled warmly at his friend. Aragorn's support meant a lot to him. /You are compassionate... That is one reason why I love you... but there are so many other reasons... You are cunning, daring, courageous... and the best friend one could wish for./ His mask slipped briefly and love shone from his sparkling eyes, staring at Aragorn. /I will be a burden no longer. I will grieve in silence so you can turn your attention to defeating Saruman and Sauron./

 

"Diola lle, Estel." ("Thank you, Estel')

 

Aragorn silently watched Legolas. "Do you feel better now? Attending the ceremony tired you."

 

"Aye, I feel better now," whispered Legolas thoughtfully. "And now it is time to look to the future."

 

The pain in Legolas' eyes was still palpable; the Elf was putting up a front for his sake. Aragorn sighed. "We still have some days left before we leave for Gondor. You can take your time to mourn."

 

Legolas silently stared at him. Aragorn's green eyes shone strong and with determination, and the Elf knew Aragorn had already carefully planned their next move. Gondor. They were leaving for Gondor. Would they meet any of Boromir's kin?

 

Legolas shifted on the bed, rose and looked out of the window. He felt thankful that it looked out on the stream and not on the last remnants of the pyres. His heart would have burned at seeing the ashes. But his heart also burned for another reason. "Will you talk to the Lady Éowyn before we leave?"

 

Aragorn frowned, but then recalled that he had let Legolas believe it was Éowyn he craved. "Maybe, if time allows it, but I far more worry about --you--." Legolas' back was toward him, making it impossible to read the expression on the blond's face.

 

Legolas' eyes widened at hearing admit Aragorn his concern that openly. He had expected Aragorn to be concerned about him at the ceremony, but now that it was over... "Do not worry about me, Aragorn. Their deaths will never be forgotten and their courageous deeds remembered, but another day has begun and we have a task to perform. We must stop Saruman and Sauron." Legolas turned to face Aragorn. "And you still have my bow."

 

Aragorn slowly inclined his head. "Then I would ask of you to stay at my side for the rest of our journey..."

 

Legolas nodded once; his eyes vowing to never leave Aragorn.

 

Aragorn got to his feet as well, stretched, and straightened out his clothes. "We should check on Elrond and Haldir. I worry about both of them. I will talk to Éomer and Haldir. Will you look in on Elrond and Glorfindel? I want to leave for Gondor as quickly as possible, but I need Théoden and Éomer there as well."

 

"And Éomer cannot leave until Haldir has sufficiently healed," realized Legolas. A thoughtful expression appeared in his eyes. "Why do you think Éomer volunteered to bring Haldir back from Mandos? I am grateful he did, but Éomer stepping forward still puzzles me."

 

Aragorn headed for the door. "It was a matter of honor to Éomer. The Elves had come to our defense here at Helm's Deep, and he wanted to repay them."

 

"Do you really think that is all there is to it?" Legolas followed Aragorn into the corridor, distracting himself with these questions so he did not have to remember the death of the 'Lorien Elves.

 

"I am not sure," admitted Aragorn. "What really puzzled me was Elrond's willingness to accept Éomer's offer. I was sure he would refuse."

 

Legolas nodded his agreement. "I wondered about that as well."

 

Aragorn sighed. Éomer's room was located in the opposite direction of Elrond's; this was where their paths separated... for now. "We will meet in Théoden's hall later."

 

"Aye." Legolas tried to hide his longing, looking at Aragorn. But then the Man turned and headed for Éomer's room. /You are a fool, Legolas. You still hope to conquer Aragorn's heart when it already belongs to the Lady Éowyn.../ Bowing his head, he headed for Elrond's guest quarters.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir was awake, staring at the wall as cries of torment tortured him. He was back on the battle field and the 'Lorien Elves were being slaughtered one by one. He was unable to stop the steady stream of Uruk-Hai when the walls were breached. There were too many of the foul creatures.

 

His still mending back throbbed, making him twitch uncomfortably. It would take him several days to regain his usual strength and some things had changed forever. He had never felt cold, but now he did. He knew what it meant. His life force was incredibly weak, only sustained by Éomer's. He dreaded to think of what would happen if they ever got separated. Would he be able to survive on his own? /Elrond, why did you do this to me? Why bind me to a mortal and condemn me to this life which is a mere mockery of my former existence?/

 

"You are awake..."

 

Éomer sounded calm and amused, making Haldir shiver. He owed the Man his gratitude. "Thank you for assisting me in lighting the torch."

 

"I was honored you asked me," admitted Éomer softly. Absentmindedly, his fingers played with a lock of the silver hair. "Your wound has closed and you might try to walk tomorrow. Today, I would prefer you to rest."

 

"I must be keeping you from your duties." Haldir didn't want to admit it, but he savored the Man's body heat which warmed his cold limbs.

 

Éomer considered the question. "Maybe, but as long as Théoden remains at the Hornburg I am not needed, not really. The battle is won and we need to rest before challenging the enemy once more." 

 

"We need to discuss this," said Haldir slowly. "But I would prefer to see your face."

 

Éomer understood, but regretted untangling himself from the silver haired Elf. He rose from the bed, and pulled up a chair, making sure they were able to make eye contact. "Better?"

 

Haldir nodded once. "Things have changed," he started hesitantly. "For both of us."

 

"Elrond told me things that worry me," started Éomer, studying Haldir. The hazel eyes pierced his soul and he began to feel uncomfortable beneath their probing. To his utter shock his groin stirred and this trousers suddenly felt too tight. His reaction to Haldir confused him, but he managed to hide it, not wanting Haldir to have the edge over him. "You are stuck with me, Haldir of 'Lorien."

 

Haldir smiled slowly. "At first that concept did not appeal to me, but your actions proved you to be an honorable Man." Now that he was bound to this Man he had to make the best of it. The alternative was fading slowly - entering the Halls of Mandos - and he now felt too much alive to choose that path. "Maybe we can reach some sort of understanding?"

 

Éomer nodded thoughtfully, weighing Haldir's words. "Lord Elrond insisted I stayed close to you and his council has proven true. I left once to talk to the King, and when I returned Elrond told me that you had almost reached Mandos. We should stay in close proximity of the other."

 

"And this does not... vex you?" Haldir saw unease in Éomer's brown eyes. The Man was not as comfortable with this concept as he pretended to be. He regretted invading the Man's life like this, but then again, Éomer had chosen this fate for himself.

 

Éomer, unable to stay seated any longer, took to pacing the room. "It vexes me that binding myself to you was the only way for you to survive, but I do not regret it."

 

"You do not regret it yet, but what when your King calls you to his side and you are bound to an Elf? Do you fully realize that I will be your shadow for quite some time?" Haldir sighed. "My heart longs to return to 'Lorien and my men, but I am bound to you as well. Leaving your side means I will die slowly and I do not want to travel to Mandos yet. I cannot return to my people either, yet, and maybe I will never be able to... I am 'stuck' with you as well."

 

Haldir's words angered Éomer. "Would you have preferred I had not offered my life force?"

 

Haldir raised an eyebrow at the Man's anger. This one had a temper and it was easily enflamed. "I thank you for saving my life, but the price is very high. Lord Elrond should not have accepted your offer."

 

"I'm keeping you alive!" exploded Éomer, still pacing the room. "I could have turned the other way when you were dying, but I didn't!" Éomer's fist slammed into his desk. "Do you think I want to be bound to you? I should be with my men, preparing them for battle, but instead I am nursing you back to health!"

 

The sound of someone clearing his throat made Haldir and Éomer look over to the doorway, where Aragorn stood, grinning at them.

 

"Your first argument?" Aragorn inquired softly. Haldir and Éomer sounded like an old married couple, and for some reason they warmed his heart. He was beginning to understand why Elrond had accepted Éomer's offer, and hoped that the two men would understand in time as well. Beneath the harsh words hid strong emotions, and he saw them most clearly in Éomer's eyes. The Rohirrin cared more about Haldir than he wanted the Elf to know. /They are evenly matched; they merely need time to figure this out. Elrond never seizes to amaze me. How did he know these two would suit each other that well?/

 

"We are --not-- having an argument!" insisted Éomer, "it is a discussion!"

 

Aragorn laughed warmly, but quieted when two pair of eyes glared at him. Leaning against the door frame, he simply smiled at them. "Then I foresee a large number of discussions in the future!"

 

Haldir looked away from Aragorn, but now found Éomer's stare directed at him. "What are you looking at?" The Man utterly annoyed him.

 

"You should be resting... Éomer's voice was soft and concerned; the complete opposite of how he had sounded a moment ago.

 

Taken aback by the warmth in it, Haldir remained quiet. It was true; he did feel exhausted, but he would never admit it. Instead, he looked at Aragorn again. "How fare my men? How do they cope with the immense loss?"

 

"They take great comfort in knowing you are still alive, Haldir," replied Aragorn, noticing how Haldir's eyes began to turn vacant. He slowly approached and then rested his hand on Haldir's shoulder, squeezing gently. "They miss their leader, and they hope you will make a full recovery..." Aragorn cocked his head and smiled. "He fell asleep on me."

 

Éomer picked up a blanket and placed it on top of Haldir. Aragorn smiled approvingly at the gesture. Éomer's actions revealed his true feelings, ones his lips might still refuse to speak. "You chose well," Aragorn complimented Éomer. "If Elrond had allowed it, I would have bound myself to him... but I am glad he refused."

 

"Why?" Éomer sat down on the bed, watching Haldir sleep with barely hidden fascination. He didn't want to admit it, but love blossomed in his heart and the object of this growing affection now moved a little closer to him, resting a hand on his knee. Éomer gently took hold of Haldir's hand and rubbed his thumb over the chilly skin.

 

Aragorn's amusement was growing, watching Éomer. "Because my heart belongs to someone else, and by binding myself I would never have been able to pursue him."

 

Éomer eyed Aragorn closely, surprised that Aragorn would reveal something that personal to him. "You love a male?" That was unexpected indeed. "I thought you fancied my sister."

 

Aragorn shrugged apologetically. "Aye, I feel drawn to her, but my heart will never belong to her." Suddenly Éomer tensed and Aragorn wondered what had caused it. Narrowed hazel eyes met his. "Éomer?"

 

"Does that mean Haldir and you would have become... mates, if Elrond hadn't refused you?"

 

Aragorn's amusement faded, realizing how little Éomer knew of the way of the Elves. "Aye, Haldir will be your lover as long as you live."

 

Éomer cringed; this news wouldn't please Théoden. "I can't take a wife then?"

 

Aragorn's eyes revealed his sympathy. "I fear not. The bond between Haldir and you will increase to grow stronger, deeper. I doubt you will want another lover once Haldir and you become... intimate."

 

Éomer gulped. "I do not fancy males in that way!" But his body had already betrayed him earlier, growing hard.

 

Aragorn had a hard time believing that statement, seeing the tenderness with which Éomer was caressing Haldir's skin. "It is understandable that you need time to accept this," he offered, "but give this a chance, Éomer."

 

Éomer still sat in shock, suddenly realizing he was soothingly rubbing Haldir's knuckles. As if burned, he released the Elf's hand and stepped away from the bed.

 

Aragorn smiled saddened. "Do not let your fears keep you back." He then turned to leave; Éomer needed time to process this news.

 

"Aragorn?"

 

"Aye?" Aragorn looked over his shoulder at a very distressed Éomer.

 

"How does one love another male?"

 

"With one's heart..." Aragorn inclined his head in goodbye, and stepped into the corridor, leaving Éomer alone with his doubts.

 

Éomer slowly sat down again, and stared at Haldir. "I am supposed to fall in love with you?" Searching his feelings, he realized he had already started to develop feelings for the Elf. "What do I do now?" Confused, he stared at Haldir, wondering when he had lost control over his life... and his feelings.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond stretched after waking from a healing sleep, but he frowned at finding Glorfindel gone. They had gone to sleep together, so why had the blond left? Elrond sat upright, took in his surroundings, and detected noises, which emanated from the bathroom. That explained Glorfindel's absence then; his friend was enjoying a bath.

 

Elrond rose from the bed and stretched again, hoping to loosen the tense muscles in his back. He had made a fool out of himself by grabbing Glorfindel to make sure that the blond couldn't leave. His fears were starting to overwhelm him and he had to face them sooner or later. He preferred later, but wasn't sure if he could wait that long. What if they grounded themselves in his subconscious and would begin to affect his every decision?

 

Ah, he needed to splash some water on to his face to chase away those fears; surely Glorfindel wouldn't mind sharing the bathroom with him?

 

He knocked softly, but didn't receive an answer. He shrugged, and entered the bathroom in search of some cold water.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Warm, almost hot water caressed his skin - or was it not the water, but his flesh, that felt hot to his touch? Glorfindel sighed contently, immersing himself in the warmth. While Elrond had slept, he had hauled some buckets of hot water into the bathroom to fill the bath tub. Now he rested comfortably in the water, allowing himself to let go of the tension that had been building since living Imladris.

 

When he had woken next to Elrond, he had immediately distanced himself. He had been hard and he wasn't sure how Elrond would react to feeling his friend's arousal pressed against him. Tired and worn down, he had retreated into the bathroom, but his flesh was still hard, demanding release.

 

/I should not to this. Not now and not here. What if someone enters? What if Elrond enters?/ But he ached for a touch, some release, and Elrond wouldn't give it to him, so he wrapped his fingers around his aching cock, stroking slowly. His other hand settled between his legs, teasingly massaging the guardian ring. A finger slipped inside and he moaned wantonly. His eyes flashed, alarmed at the sound and he bit his bottom lip, determined to not release another moan. What if he accidentally woke Elrond?

 

Wrapped in ecstasy he briefly closed his eyes, and he sighed blissfully, giving into his fantasy. Elrond was there, kissing him and the green, feline eyes devoured him whole. A growl emanated from Elrond's lips, as the raven haired Lord of Imladris claimed him with one more thrust. "Elrond... a'mael..."The words involuntarily slipped from his lips as his body shook with release.

 

(a'mael = my beloved)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond froze in his tracks, staring at the divine vision in front of him. The water did little to hide Glorfindel's body and the sigh that left the blond's lips revealed the pleasure coursing through his friend's body. Elrond could have dealt with finding his friend aroused and pleasuring himself, but what shook him was hearing Glorfindel's whispers...

 

"Elrond... a'mael..."

 

Glorfindel had reached orgasm with his name on those luscious lips! Elrond trembled, growing hard as well; his body betrayed him, showing him his hidden desires.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel's eyes snapped open and widened at seeing Elrond in the doorway. Shocked at being discovered, he averted his eyes, unable to meet Elrond's piercing orbs. /I should never have indulged myself with him resting in the next room!/ His fingers were still wrapped around his now flaccid member and he let go, hoping Elrond knew how to cope with this situation - for he didn't. Had he moaned Elrond's name while stroking himself? He hadn't... or had he?

 

Elrond stared blindly, wondering if he had heard and seen correctly. "Glorfindel?"

 

"Please leave me." Glorfindel closed his eyes tightly, trying to control the emotions raging inside him. It had been folly to do this with Elrond close, but his body had demanded some sort of release. He wished he could immerse himself, and vanish beneath the surface of the water, but the water was transparent and... and.... /How can I ever face Elrond after this incident?/ Shamefaced, he stared at the wall, hoping Elrond would understand. 

 

But Elrond didn't move and found himself staring appreciatively at Glorfindel. He had never allowed himself to fantasize about Glorfindel, but now the blond would surely haunt his dreams. Visions filled with longing took him by surprise. /Pulling him close, rubbing my need against his, pushing him against the wall and bringing him pleasure for hours... Burying myself inside his body, thrusting, making him come, feeling him contract around me... making me come... making love to him.../ His eyes nearly bulged from his sockets, realizing he had grown painfully hard, and he was only one heartbeat away from crushing Glorfindel against him and finally taking whom he so badly craved.

 

"Elrond, I..." Glorfindel bit his bottom lip. This had changed everything between them.

 

"I will leave you alone then," said Elrond softly, and his voice cracked on the last word. He turned around and quickly closed the door behind him. Leaning against the door, he panted softly. He tried to ignore his arousal, but his body cried out for Glorfindel's touch. /No, I cannot do this. Once I give in, the pain will start again. I cannot lose another one.../ Elrond quickly covered the distance to the door, opened it and disappeared into the corridor. His arousal was fading and he needed a quiet place to think.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The water that had caressed his body only a moment ago now stung and felt cold to the touch; tears had mixed with the water. Glorfindel grabbed a towel, dried his skin, and was unable to keep more tears from sliding down his face. /I can never face him again and it is all my fault. I should have known better! I chased him away./

 

A dark loneliness settled in his heart as he found the bedroom empty. "I made him run..." Glorfindel collapsed on the bed and bowed his head in defeat. He had ruined it all; what was he to do? Leave Helm's Deep in shame? Or should he try to talk to Elrond? But could he endure Elrond's glare?

 

"Glorfindel?"

 

His head jerked back and he stared at the door, expecting Elrond, but finding Legolas at the doorway instead. "I am not in the mood for conversation," he announced and he stared at the wall, hoping Legolas understood his dark mood and would leave him be.

 

Legolas frowned concerned, seeing the state Glorfindel was in. The shivers that moved through Glorfindel's body weren't due to the cold, but because the other Elf was severely upset. He picked up a cloak that hung over a chair and draped it over Glorfindel's shoulders. Sitting down next to Glorfindel, he tried to make eye contact, but the elder Elf averted his own eyes. "Will you tell me what is wrong? I have never seen you this distressed before." His heart went out to his friend and he waited patiently for Glorfindel to speak. "You can trust me."

 

Glorfindel shook his head and pulled the cloak closer, feeling the urge to cover his half naked body. He still felt Elrond's eyes on him and he trembled at remembering the shaky tone in Elrond's voice. "I should leave..."

 

"Why?" Carefully, Legolas folded an arm around the trembling Elda. "What has upset you? Glorfindel? Look at me." He cocked his head and leaned in closer, finally managing to capture Glorfindel's gaze. "You are shaking like a leaf."

 

"I was careless and made a mistake," whispered Glorfindel. "Legolas, you should leave me now. I need to dress and leave Helm's Deep before Elrond returns."

 

"Nay, I am not leaving you in this state," said Legolas in a firm tone. "And you --will-- tell me what happened."

 

Glorfindel caved in. He had longed to talk about his feelings for Elrond for so many centuries and here was one offering to listen. It was too much to resist. "I love him..."

 

Legolas smiled and nodded once. "That comes as no surprise to me."

 

Glorfindel's eyes widened. "You knew?"

 

"Ai, meldir, it is in your eyes, your touch, the way you act when he is close. Even a blind man would know you love Elrond by listening to your voice. You never were able to hide it."

 

Glorfindel's panic increased. "It is that transparent?"

 

"Aye, Glorfindel, and now tell me what mistake you made." Legolas rubbed Glorfindel's skin, trying to reassure the other Elf. "Maybe I can help."

 

Glorfindel laughed bitterly. "It is too late, Legolas. I knew he was scared and I chased him away..." He bit his tongue, unable to admit to his indiscretion.

 

"Scared?" Legolas looked questioningly at Glorfindel. "Why do you think Elrond is scared?"

 

"He lost two great loves in the past and their losses have made him fearful to love again..."

 

"He knows of your feelings for him?"

 

"Aye... I have not acted on them because I know he will reject me, and..."

 

Legolas interrupted him. "Glorfindel, did you ever pay any attention to the expression in Elrond's eyes when he looks at you?"

 

Glorfindel shook his head, frowning at Legolas' question. "What expression?"

 

"Ai, Glorfindel, it is the same expression which is in your eyes when you stare at him. The love is obvious in your eyes as well as his. I think you might be correct when you say Elrond is afraid, but I doubt you chased him away. Maybe Elrond needs some encouragement to pursue you."

 

Glorfindel sighed, feeling distressed. "Encouragement? Nay, Legolas, you are wrong. Elrond will always keep his distance. He fears getting hurt again."

 

Legolas gently squeezed Glorfindel's shoulder, released the hold he had on the other Elf, and slid off the bed to kneel in front of Glorfindel to get the Elda's undivided attention. "How would Elrond react, should he find out you have another admirer?"

 

Glorfindel frowned, deep lines appeared on his forehead. "But there is no other admirer..."

 

Legolas grinned wickedly. "I am willing to act the part."

 

Suddenly Elrond's words returned to Glorfindel.

 

/Seduce Legolas. Aragorn will grow jealous and act on his feelings../

 

Glorfindel's thoughts raced. /Aye, how would you react, Elrond, if Legolas were to pursue me? Would you feel jealous as well and would --you-- act on --your-- feelings?/ The idea was tempting, but what if things went wrong? "Nay, Legolas. Elrond might not admit his feelings and then you would be stuck with me. That would not be fair to you."

 

Now it was Legolas' turn to be confused. "Glorfindel?"

 

Glorfindel's soft gaze caressed Legolas' face. "I know you love Aragorn."

 

Legolas froze. Had he shown his affection for Aragorn openly?

 

"It is in your eyes as well," whispered Glorfindel.

 

A lump formed in Legolas' throat. "Vow not to tell anyone."

 

"Elrond knows," admitted Glorfindel.

 

"This is much worse than I thought... How could I let my feeling show that clearly? I thought I hid them carefully."

 

"That is what I thought as well, but still you saw my love for Elrond," mused Glorfindel.

 

"I still think we should carry out my plan." Legolas sighed; it was most unfortunate that his feelings for Aragorn had been uncovered, but he still wanted to help. "Aragorn's heart belongs to someone else, but you still have a chance to conquer Elrond's."

 

"Nay, I have not," insisted Glorfindel.

 

"We will see about that." The wicked expression was back in Legolas' eyes. "Can you pretend you lust after me?"

 

In spite of his fears and doubts, Glorfindel grinned at hearing Legolas' question. "You are very attractive..." /And maybe Aragorn will realize his destiny lies with you. Maybe I can help you as well, but I won't tell Elrond a thing./ Glorfindel gently caressed Legolas' face. "I won't have to pretend." Amused, he watched Legolas' face grow flustered. "Aragorn is a fool for not claiming you."

 

Feeling nervous, Legolas cleared his throat. "We should concentrate on Elrond. Once he realizes someone else might win your heart, he will act."

 

"How can you be so sure?" Glorfindel absentmindedly fingered a strand of Legolas' hair, knowing he could easily pretend an interest in the Prince.

 

"Because he loves you, Glorfindel." Legolas smiled. "We must keep this a secret. If either Elrond or Aragorn find, out we will fail."

 

"My lips are sealed."

 

Legolas smirked. "Your lips should be busy whispering words of love into Elrond's ear...and they will, shortly."

 

"I wish I believed that as well," sighed Glorfindel listlessly.

 

"Have faith, meldir." Legolas got to his feet again, smiled and nodded encouragingly. "Knowing I want you will drive Elrond insane and before you know it he will be kissing those lips and make you his. Elrond merely needs... a little push in the right direction."

 

Glorfindel wondered about the Prince when Legolas left the room. /Can it be that Elrond has finally found his match./ He hadn't believed Legolas capable of such scheming, but now he had to reconsider. Legolas was more cunning and daring than he had ever thought possible. /But I doubt Elrond will act on his feelings, even when feeling jealous... This plan is bound to fail./

 

Still feeling miserable, he rose and dropped the cloak. Reaching for his clothes, he dressed. The more he thought about Legolas' plan, the more folly it seemed. "I should tell Legolas not to go through with it. This will end badly..." Glorfindel wished he could turn back time; if only he hadn't taken that bath! If only he hadn't touched himself!

 

He rushed out of the room in search of Legolas; he had to stop the Prince from executing his plan.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Beta read by Ilye, thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 6

Confrontations.

 

 

Elrond sighed dejectedly. He had finally found a bench in a quiet, forgotten corner of the Hornburg. When, after long moments no one had passed, he felt confident that even Glorfindel wouldn't find him here and calmed down, allowing himself to mentally review what had just happened. /Glorfindel... It was my fault, not yours. I should not have entered knowing you were inside. I should have waited for you to emerge from the bathroom, but I never expected to find you in that... state. By Elbereth, you came with my name on your lips!/

 

And he had grown hard as well, seeing the blond pleasure himself! By the Valar, how could he ever face Glorfindel again? Had his seneschal noticed his arousal? He hoped not! Their next encounter would be awkward at best, but hopefully their friendship would survive. /What do I say? How must I act? I do not want him to think this was his fault. How can I...?/ Elrond's musing came to an abrupt end when a shadow grew on the floor, announcing a visitor. Ai, he wasn't in the mood for this. Maybe he could sneak out before the other noticed his presence?

 

"Elrond? Please do not leave... "

 

Glorfindel's voice made Elrond shiver. "How did you find me?"

 

"By accident," admitted the blond. "What are you doing here in this deserted place?"

 

Elrond briefly closed his eyes, hearing concern and affection intertwined in the blond's soft voice. It nearly broke his heart. Glorfindel stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. /His eyes are red and puffy. Did he cry? Did I make Glorfindel cry? Ai, nay.../ He was tempted to reach out and comfort the blond, but instead he clasped his fingers behind his back. /I would give him hope by comforting him now. It is better this way. Let this distance come between us. It will keep us both from pain./

 

"Elrond, I regret... I should not have... It was stupid and..." Shamefaced, Glorfindel stared at the floor. He had come here to seek out Legolas and now he had accidentally run into Elrond, the one person he wanted to avoid. "I am really sorry," he started again, but in the end he couldn't finish. Elrond's gaze had fastened on him and the half-Elf was now studying him. He shuffled his feet, wishing he could run away, but that wouldn't solve anything. He was bound to Elrond by an oath; he had vowed to serve the Lord of Imladris after Elrond had brought him back from the Halls of Waiting. He would serve Elrond until the day he died.

 

Elrond raised a hand, signaling Glorfindel to be silent. "Nay, I was at fault. I should have respected your privacy; instead I simply entered. It is I who needs to apologize." He studied Glorfindel, disliking the dark expression in those usually sparkling eyes. What was this doing to Glorfindel? His friend had to know that these feelings were mutual, and yet he was being denied. Elrond's heart twisted with pain, but he couldn't dedicate himself to another relationship; he no longer had the courage or strength to try. 

 

Glorfindel felt miserable, defeated. How could he ever conquer the losses of Elrond's heart when its owner desperately clung to its pain? Glorfindel stole a look at Elrond, but quickly lowered his eyes, seeing the brooding expression in them. He had fought a Balrog, had returned from Mandos - but Elrond's heart proved to be his downfall. Would he suffer miserably for the rest of his life because he loved someone who was afraid to love him back? Had he created his own prison?

 

"Will you stay with me?" asked Elrond numbly. He wouldn't - couldn't - blame Glorfindel if the blond wanted to leave his side; he was afraid to hope Glorfindel would stay, because if the blond didn't, his heart would die a third time. How much anguish could his heart endure? Would it ever end?

 

Glorfindel finally met Elrond's gaze and stared longingly at the half-Elf. "I cannot remember the number of times I promised to stay at your side. I pledged my life to you." Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. "But now I finally realize that my words cannot reach your heart. It does not hear my vows; it only feels loss, and is ruled by your fear to lose a lover once more. I do not know how to reach your heart or to make you understand. I will always be there for you, no matter what comes between us." Acting instinctively he turned around, unable to endure Elrond's pained expression any longer. "Do you not know I would die for you?"

 

Elrond's eyes swam, but still his hands remained clasped behind his back. His usually eloquent speech deserted him and his mouth felt awfully dry. Glorfindel's words had pierced his heart, and he felt mortally wounded. "Ai, meldir, I..."

 

Glorfindel shook his head, grateful that his back was still turned toward Elrond, for now the half-Elf couldn't see the anguish reflected in his eyes. "Nay, do not speak words of hope when they are idle. You condemn me to this silent suffering - and suffer I will. Never again will I speak of my feelings for you. My heart will break - slowly, perhaps, but it will die like yours..."

 

Elrond suddenly raised an arm, reached out, and nearly rested it on Glorfindel's shoulder to keep him in place. But the fingers became a fist, and he pulled back. Celebrian's voice echoed in his mind, and Gil-galad's touch reminded him of what he had lost so long ago. He couldn't risk his heart again! "You are free to love someone else, Glorfindel. Do not bind yourself to me when I am a withered oak, bare and struck in its heart by lightning. Choose another heart to love; one that isn't barren and cold."

 

Glorfindel's shoulders slumped. "It is not barren, not cold... it is afraid..." His heart was breaking, and all thoughts of Legolas' plan faded into nothingness. They had been fools to think their scheme might work! "I will leave you now and give you your privacy. Please call me when you need my services..."

 

Choking with emotion, Elrond watched the blond rush down the corridor, apparently eager to put as much distance as possible between them. "By Elbereth, what have I done?" Exhausted, he collapsed onto the bench. His hand, still clenched like a fist, opened like a flower and he pressed its palm against his temple. He sensed that Glorfindel understood his pain, even accepted it... but only to some extent, expecting him to overcome his fears and try again.

 

"But I am not as strong as you think, Glorfindel." Elrond's head bowed in defeat, and he stared at his hands, resting idly in his lap.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir stirred from his sleep, wondering why the fatigue wouldn't go away. Shivers coursed through his body, surprising -him- who had never felt the icy cold during his long life. /What does it mean? I must talk to Elrond./

 

Looking about, he located Éomer at a wooden desk. The Man was reading reports, writing replies to his officers, and was utterly absorbed in his work. For the first time, Haldir got a chance to study his 'savior'. The long, dark blonde mane hid part of his features, but not the hazel eyes. Éomer possessed a strength he had seldom witnessed in a Man - maybe only in Aragorn. It was that strength that had pulled him back from Mandos. /Mandos... the mere name makes me shiver./ It was a cold and dark place, and it still haunted him. Dark eyes and hollow faces had welcomed him instead of warm, welcoming voices.

 

"Ah, you're awake." Éomer looked up from behind his papers and briefly made eye contact with the Elf. "I didn't know Elves slept this much."

 

Haldir glared at the Man. "Usually we do not, but mine is a healing sleep." Now why had he admitted that to Éomer?

 

"You do look stronger today, more alert," said Éomer approvingly. "You must be hungry. Would you like something to eat?" He gestured at the tray on his desk, filled with bread, cheese, meat and wine.

 

Haldir wasn't sure his stomach would approve, but he did feel hungry. His gaze shifted from the food, back to the Man. He refused to ask Éomer to carry the tray over to him. It was time he walked again; he had been idle for much too long. Pushing himself on to his elbows, his eyes widened when pain ripped through him, nearly taking his breath away. But that didn't stop him. Biting down the pain, he sat upright and swung his feet onto the floor. "Ai..." Unable to stifle a cry of pain, he remained frozen, knowing moving about would only cause him more pain.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Éomer scolded, frustrated. "Lord Elrond told you to rest, and -I- am telling you to stay off your feet for at least another day!"

 

Haldir raised an eyebrow indignantly and was tempted to argue, but the pain radiating through his spine worsened. He had to lie down or the pain would make him faint. Éomer suddenly appeared at his side, easing him down onto his side and he let the Man tend to him, loathing his weakness that confined him to this accursed bed! "I do not need your help."

 

But Éomer wasn't inclined to have another 'discussion' and pushed several pillows into place, making sure Haldir's back was supported. "You will stay here and I will bring you the food."

 

Haldir opened his mouth to object once more, but only a soft yelp of anguish escaped. He was loath to admit it, but he couldn't leave the bed yet. Silently, he watched Éomer collect the tray and bring it over to the bed, where the Man placed it in front of him.

 

"I'm not so sure about the wine..." Éomer muttered. "Does wine affect Elves?"

 

Haldir considered the question. "I have never drunk wine made by Man before."

 

"Then now isn't the time to try it. I will ask a servant to fetch some water and tea." Éomer walked over to the doorway, instructed a servant, and returned to the bed. "Why are you fighting me when I merely wish to take care of you?" He pulled up a chair and sat down, watching Haldir chew a small piece of bread.

 

"I do not need anyone to take care of me," stated Haldir, knowing very well he was lying. He -did- need someone; he needed Éomer's life force, for it kept him alive and aided his healing. "I want to talk to Lord Elrond."

 

"I thought so..." Éomer thoughtfully studied the carefully chiseled features, the long silver hair flowing down the Elf's back like a liquid sea of silver, and his hands itched to bury themselves in it. He was tempted to sit on them to keep his hands from moving restlessly in his lap. "I will send a servant to inform him you are fully awake and wish to talk to him."

 

Éomer's behavior puzzled Haldir, but he was unable to identify this curiosity. Save for Aragorn, he had never felt like trusting a Man, but Éomer almost made him forget his suspicions. A light shone from within the Man, a light that warmed his chilly soul after its return from Mandos. /He has the makings of a King.../

 

A servant, bringing water and tea as requested, appeared hesitantly in the doorway and Éomer rose from the chair to accept them. "Inform Lord Elrond that Haldir wants to speak with him," said Éomer. "Maybe Lord Elrond will be able to join us for dinner?" Éomer cast a glance at Haldir, who nodded.

 

The servant left once more on another errand, and Éomer took his seat by the bed again. "Drinking the tea might be difficult whilst lying down," mused the Rohirrin. "Maybe you can sit upright if we support your back?"

 

Haldir remained silent, lost in thought. He watched silently as Éomer rearranged the pillows. Unexpectedly, strong arms pulled him into an upright position and he tensed, expecting pain. But it never came. Looking into Éomer's dark eyes, he read worry and growing affection in them. He leaned back into the piled pillows and curled his fingers round the warm mug. To his utter embarrassment, his hand shook violently, making it nearly impossible for him to drink.

 

Éomer took the mug from Haldir, and, ignoring the smoldering expression in the Elf's eyes, he placed its rim against his chapped lips. "Sip slowly." Haldir's glare was unnerving, but he refused to let the Elf get to him. He had the distinct impression that Elrond had been right; beneath the arrogant mask hid a vulnerable soul.

 

Haldir broke off another piece of bread and chewed it slowly. After sipping more tea, he raised a shaky hand to signal that he'd had enough.

 

Éomer placed the mug aside and leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on the side of the bed. "I see questions in your eyes."

 

"Aye," whispered Haldir. "Why do I feel cold?" A part of him still distrusted the Man, but another reveled in Éomer's strength, clinging to the life that sustained him.

 

Éomer suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Lord Elrond should tell you what happened. I am afraid I would only upset you."

 

"Ai, it is that bad then?" Haldir briefly closed his eyes, needing a moment to compose himself. "I would prefer it if you told me what to expect."

 

Éomer shook his head. "I can't." He leaned in closer and stared deeply into Haldir's eyes. "I can't say the words..."

 

Haldir had no choice but to respect Éomer's decision, and to wait for dinner when Elrond would hopefully join them.

 

"Would you like more tea? Some water? Or maybe some fruit?" Éomer regretted upsetting Haldir, but felt at a loss himself. How could he possibly tell the Elf that his death would also bring on Haldir's? That they were bound in life...and death. He lacked the words.

 

"Nay, I have had enough." His stomach contracted, telling him it wouldn't accept more food. After stifling a yawn he sought out Éomer's gaze, expecting to see mirth in them. And aye, the Man was smirking!

 

"Still tired? Elves do sleep an awful lot," said Éomer teasingly, hoping to keep the verbal fights to a minimum until Haldir had recovered. Then the real battle of wits would begin! "Ah," he soothed, seeing Haldir's glare return, "but it's a healing sleep, isn't it?"

 

Haldir felt too tired to continue the bantering and awarded Éomer this victory. "Wake me for dinner? Lord Elrond..."

 

Éomer cut him short. "I will wake you, I promise." He laid the Elf down, pulled up the blanket and tucked it around Haldir's form. "I will be reading reports at my desk... Should you need me, let me know." But the hazel eyes had already turned vacant. Indulging himself, Éomer let a silver strand flow through his fingers. "Aragorn was right... My heart already cares for you..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aragorn found Éomer like that; caressing silver strands of long hair and staring at Haldir adoringly. He leaned against the doorway and wondered how much longer Éomer would fight these feelings.

 

/But then again, what will Haldir do? Will he accept this bond, or break it? Elrond was right, stating that Haldir didn't have a choice at the time, but Haldir can still take control of this situation. He can reject Éomer and the bond, and if he does, Haldir will fade quickly. Would he truly prefer Mandos above Éomer? But even if Haldir accepts, their time together will be brief, compared to Elvish standards. When Éomer's time comes, so will Haldir's. Haldir should know that./

 

"How does he fare?" Aragorn stepped into the room and advanced on them. Éomer looked up, startled, and the silken hair slipped from his fingers. "Peace, Éomer. I did not want to make you feel uncomfortable."

 

Éomer tensed slightly at hearing that last remark. "Why do you think your presence makes me uncomfortable?"

 

Aragorn shrugged, while taking in Haldir's appearance. "First touches between lovers can make one nervous."

 

Éomer sighed deeply. "I do not understand my feelings. Is this bond to blame?"

 

"Blame?" Aragorn shook his head. "Never see this bond as a nuisance, Éomer. Rejoice instead that your heart will know true love."

 

"But Haldir does not seem to feel the same way. Is this supposed to be one-sided?"

 

Aragorn smiled warmly. "Haldir is still recovering and has much to ponder. He will need more time to accept this than you did. While caring for Haldir you accepted this attraction, or at least you began to accept it. Haldir has had no opportunity like that yet."

 

Éomer hesitantly reached out to finger a soft lock. "Haldir wants to talk to Lord Elrond, so I invited him to dinner. I dread that conversation though..." He looked thoughtfully at Aragorn. "Maybe things will be less tense with some company? Would you join us for dinner? You may invite Legolas and the Dwarf as well."

 

Aragorn liked the idea of spending an evening with his friends. "Aye, I will extend the invitation to them." He placed a hand on Haldir's brow, but it still felt rather chilly. "You did not leave the room?"

 

"I did not." Éomer frowned. "Why? Isn't he improving?"

 

"He feels cold to the touch." Aragorn stepped back, smiled, and walked to the doorway. "Maybe you can keep him warm?"

 

Éomer averted his eyes and waited for Aragorn to leave the room before spooning himself behind Haldir. He slipped beneath the covers, gently pushed closer to the Elf, and wrapped an arm around Haldir's waist. Aragorn was right; Haldir did feel cold. Warming the Elf within the embrace, he pondered his feelings. Éowyn was the only person he had ever felt this protective about, and that realization amazed him. Haldir was a warrior, a skilled archer and swordsman according to the reports King Théoden's men were sending him. Haldir had fought bravely and had taken down several Uruk-Hai; the Elf needed no one to protect him. Maybe Haldir's temporary weakness brought on these protective feelings, but he had them and couldn't help but act on them.

 

Holding Haldir tight, he allowed himself to fall asleep as well, just planning a short catnap.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Legolas..." Aragorn acknowledged the blond by whispering his name, and he almost forgot to breathe, seeing the loving expression when the Elf returned his gaze. /I will tell you I love you after we defeated Sauron,/ vowed Aragorn privately. "Where's Gimli?"

 

"Inspecting the outer walls with Théoden and Gandalf."

 

"And you did not accompany them?" Aragorn smiled, amused, realizing Legolas had hoped to spend more time with him. Well, why not indulge the Elf? "We are invited to dinner. Haldir wants some answers from Elrond and Éomer fears the confrontation."

 

Legolas nodded once, accepting the invitation. "And how does Haldir fare?" He felt relieved, hearing that Haldir wanted to talk to Elrond. It was time the Guardian learned about the extent of his bond with Éomer.

 

"Better. Hopefully he will make a full recovery in time." Aragorn's gaze swept through the ancient Hall, and then settled on Legolas' form once more. "I do believe that Éomer has feelings for Haldir..."

 

Legolas' eyes sparkled brightly. "That is most fortunate, considering they are bonded for life. And how does Haldir feel about this?"

 

"I doubt he knows. He is still very tired, and when he is awake he spends his time bickering with Éomer."

 

Legolas smiled warmly and nodded once. "Haldir talked to Éomer? He must like the Man, then." He knew very well what impression the haughty Guardian made on most people, and it prevented them from searching beneath the surface, where, hidden deep beneath the arrogance, a very wise and noble soul resided. "I wonder how Rumil and Orophin will react when they find out they have a Man for a brother in law!"

 

Aragorn grinned. "I do not dare think about their reactions yet!" Aragorn lost himself in Legolas' eyes, and it cost him several minutes, for he had to gather the will to look away. He longed to take Legolas into his arms and to kiss him breathless. /After the war!/

 

Aragorn walked over to Legolas, raised a hand and placed it on the blond's shoulder, gently squeezing it. "I will see you at dinner then? I guess Éomer will have it served in his rooms, for Haldir is still unable to walk."

 

"I will meet you there," whispered Legolas happily. He enjoyed Aragorn's close presence and marveled at all the personal attention he was getting lately. Had Aragorn even sought out Éowyn? Was Aragorn still thinking about her? It didn't seem that way. "I will inform the 'Lorien Elves that Haldir is recovering. This news will greatly please them."

 

Both were reluctant to part, but in the end, Legolas stepped away from Aragorn. "I will meet you for dinner..."

 

Aragorn nodded and watched Legolas step into the corridor. "Im mela lle." His voice was heavy with unspoken passion and regrets, yet hope sounded through as well. "After the war I will give you my heart..."

 

(Im mela lle = I love you)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One of the servants had shown him the way to his seneschal's new quarters and Elrond now stood thoughtfully in front of the door, hand poised to knock. The conversation they'd had earlier still made him cringe. Why couldn't he reach out and admit he was in love with Glorfindel? What would break down this wall of fear he had erected around him? It resembled Helm's Deep and his feelings resided deep within the Hornburg. Would anything breach those walls? Helm's Deep had been blown to pieces, but he didn't dare hope his walls would be pulled down as well.

 

Sighing, he knocked once and then waited for Glorfindel to answer the door. It opened, revealing a very fatigued Glorfindel. "Would you accompany me to Éomer's rooms? Haldir has several questions, and Éomer decided to invite us to dinner."

 

"I will accompany you," whispered Glorfindel in a tired tone. He collected his boots, put them on and followed Elrond into the corridor.

 

Elrond cringed at the distance Glorfindel was keeping. The blond walked behind him, several paces separating them. He wished he could take back words spoken earlier, but would Glorfindel even listen? His thoughts stopped racing when Aragorn called out to him. The Man walked up to them and frowned at Glorfindel. /Ai, Estel will figure out what is wrong.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aragorn's brow knitted, sensing the tension between the two Elves, and almost asked what was amiss, but seeing Elrond's glare he kept quiet instead. He had no intention of placing himself in the middle of this! His gaze traveled from Elrond to Glorfindel and he expected to encounter another glare, but Glorfindel's glance was defeated and resigned. /What happened between them?/ Glorfindel's eyes were downcast, staring at the floor, and Aragorn was tempted to drop back and talk to Glorfindel, but the blond didn't seem to be in a talkative mood either. /Maybe Legolas knows what is going on here?/ His friend could talk to Glorfindel and find out. After the way Elrond had glared at him, he didn't dare question his foster-father.

 

They walked in silence, and Aragorn sighed, relieved when they finally arrived at Éomer's quarters. The tension was getting to him, and he burst into the room without knocking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir looked up in obvious surprise at seeing Aragorn burst into the room. Éomer looked questioningly at him, but Haldir shook his head. Nay, he didn't know why Aragorn was this tense.

 

Elrond then appeared, smiling warmly at him, and Haldir's eyes narrowed, seeing the tiny shivers that coursed through the healer's body. He had seldom seen the Lord of Imladris upset, but he still recognized the signs. The question was, -why- was Elrond upset?

 

Glorfindel stepped inside, staying close to the doorway as if standing guard. Haldir looked from Elrond to Glorfindel and sensed the friction between the two Elves. Suddenly, Éomer's touch pulled him from this musings and he concentrated on controlling the pain that moved through his body now that the Man was helping him to his feet. He had 'convinced' Éomer to let him sit at the dining table instead of lying down. Éomer had refused at first, but Haldir had glared him into submission.

 

He leaned heavily on Éomer, hating his weakness, but drawing comfort from the fact that he was growing stronger again. Finally, he sat down, panting softly.

 

"You should not leave your bed yet," said Elrond in an admonishing tone.

 

Haldir eyed Elrond closely. "I am strong enough to make my own decisions."

 

Elrond sighed, knowing what this was about. "You wish to discuss this now?"

 

"Aye... sit down... please. It hurts my neck and back to look up at you." Haldir found that Legolas had also joined them, and the blond was sitting down next to Aragorn. On both their faces lay a serious and concerned expression. Glorfindel also sat down reluctantly, as far away as possible from Elrond. Haldir regulated his breathing and sought out Éomer's eyes. The Man sat next to him, but his eyes thoughtfully stared at the floor. "Elrond, tell me what you did when you pulled me back from Mandos." He noticed the way Glorfindel froze, hearing the name, and recalled that Elrond's seneschal had also visited the Halls of Waiting. Had the place seemed cold to Glorfindel as well?

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath and hoped his voice sounded steady and reassuring. "You were gone, and I was only able to pull you back by binding you to Éomer. It was his strength that brought you back." Elrond's voice became less melodic, less sure. "Éomer's life force keeps you alive." Haldir was intelligent enough to have figured this out by now.

 

"I am mortal now?" Haldir, saddened, stared at Elrond. "I will die the day Éomer does?" Next to him, Éomer shivered violently. "I do not blame you for this, Éomer. You acted honorably by offering your life force, but..." His gaze fastened on Elrond once more, "Why did you do it? Why not let me go?"

 

Elrond looked pleadingly at Glorfindel, hoping the blond would come to his aid, but his friend was lost in his own thoughts. His gaze shifted to Aragorn; maybe his foster son would know what to say, but Aragorn's eyes were clouded with emotion. In the end, only Legolas returned his gaze.

 

Legolas leaned in closer and gently took Haldir's hand in his. "There was so much death, Haldir, and we had the means to pull you back. Something good had to come out of this for us to believe their deaths weren't in vain. We needed to know you were alive, and all of us were willing to pay the price. Elrond made his decision and accepted Éomer's life force. I regret that you did not have a say in this, but we could not let you go."

 

"You will have to let me go in a few decades," reminded Haldir them. "I am no longer immortal..."

 

Elrond wrung his hands. Had he wronged Haldir? Should he have refrained from meddling?

 

"Do you prefer death then?" Éomer asked softly.

 

Haldir looked from Legolas to Éomer, wondering at the Man's obvious distress. "I thought I knew the answer to that question, but I no longer do. At first I rebelled against being bonded to a Man, but..." He waited for Éomer to look at him and only then did he continue. "I might be able to accept this."

 

Aragorn cleared his throat, drawing Haldir's attention to him. "Haldir, you do realize that Éomer is Théoden's heir? He will be Lord of the Mark when Théoden dies."

 

Haldir wondered why that should be important to him, but then he realized what Aragorn was hinting at. /Éomer can never leave Rohan... And I will never see the Golden Wood again. I am bound to him, which means I have to go where he goes. I will die in Rohan when he is old and grey./ The thought saddened him. Although Éomer was pleasant company, he longed for his brothers. They had rarely been separated and now he missed them.

 

"When I offered my life force I was afraid you would not approve, but..." Éomer stared at the wall, unwilling to meet Haldir's gaze. "At first I was just repaying Rohan's debt to the Elves, but..." Five pair of hope-filled eyes stared at him and he sighed before continuing, "but I find I like your company. I even enjoy our verbal sparring."

 

Haldir raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Aragorn says that you will be Lord of the Mark one day. How will your people react when they find out you are bonded with me? Won't they desire a Queen and an heir?"

 

/Damn you for bringing this up when I wanted to avoid discussing it!/ Éomer swallowed the words, unwilling to get into another argument. "I suggested Éowyn succeed Théoden, but the King is opposed to the idea. Her children could succeed me when I am dead; then Rohan would have a new King or Queen."

 

"But how will your people react?" The people of Rohan wouldn't want an Elf as the Lord's mate. Haldir shook his head. "Elrond, you should not have done this."

 

Éomer's eyes burned. "They will accept you at my side!" snapped Éomer angrily. "And I'm grateful Lord Elrond brought you back. Why must you be this damned stubborn, Haldir?"

 

Haldir smiled calmly at Éomer's outburst. "So you wish for me to stay?"

 

Éomer nodded once. "Why ask when you already know the answer to that question?"

 

"Maybe he needed to hear it," whispered Glorfindel absentmindedly. Realizing he had spoken out loud, he quickly apologized, but grew quiet when Éomer raised a hand.

 

Éomer probed Haldir's searching eyes. /Searching for what? The truth? My feelings?/ "I realize that staying alive means giving up your former life, but if there is anything I can do to make things easier on you, you must tell me. I do not want Rohan to become your prison when it should be your home."

 

Haldir looked at each of them, his gaze lingering the longest on Glorfindel. "You have been to Mandos, and returned as well. You are bound by an oath to Lord Elrond... Did you ever regret choosing life?"

 

Glorfindel's eyes widened at hearing that question. /Ai, Haldir, what do you want me to say? That I wish I had never returned, for now my heart is breaking because of Elrond's rejection? That I wish I had stayed at that cold and dark place, silently paying for my former arrogance with my solitude?/

 

"Glorfindel?" The blond's silence worried Elrond.

 

"Nay," said Glorfindel slowly. "I do not regret returning to Arda. I would never choose Mandos over a life in the woods or Rivendell. Make the best of the years offered to you. Taste life once more and enjoy it. Death might still come in battle and you should savor the joys of life as long as you can."

 

Elrond hoped none noticed him raising his hand to wipe away the single tear that escaped from his eyes. Glorfindel's sadness and solitude broke his heart.

 

Haldir considered Glorfindel's words and made his decision. "Then I choose life... A life at Rohan with a new mate..." But his heart still ached, longing for Lothlorien and his brothers.

 

Legolas beamed with joy and smiled happily at Haldir. Next to him, Aragorn sighed, relieved. Glorfindel still stared at the wall, lost in memories and Elrond nearly reached out to clasp Glorfindel's hand in his... nearly.

 

Legolas noted Elrond's awkward attempt at comforting Glorfindel and then the hasty retreat. /Glorfindel, our plan will work... I will -make- it work. Elrond will admit he loves you.../


	3. Chapter 3

Part 7

Jealousy

 

 

Legolas could no longer pretend nothing was amiss upon seeing the doomed expression in Glorfindel's usually sparkling eyes. A quick sweep of his companions told him that Éomer and Aragorn were talking about the upcoming war and that Elrond was busy checking on Haldir's condition. That left Glorfindel, staring miserably at the dinner table. It was time to take action.

 

"I am in need of some fresh air, so I will seek out the balcony. Glorfindel, will you accompany me, as you seem the only one not tied up in a conversation?"

 

Glorfindel shot him a concerned glace and his eyes widened in apprehension. Legolas had to abort his plans!

 

"Come, join me, Glorfindel."

 

In the end, Glorfindel nodded and rose from his chair, following Legolas onto the balcony. Elrond's probing gaze settled on his back, but Glorfindel ignored the half-Elf. Once they had reached the balcony, he said, "You must abandon your plan. It won't work, Legolas."

 

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "What happened between the two of you? I did not feel this tension before."

 

"Elrond knows I am in love with him. I accidentally revealed it to him," said Glorfindel, unable to tell Legolas what had happened; he figured that the bathroom-incident was personal. "Do not proceed with your plan - it is doomed to fail." Looking out over Edoras, Glorfindel sighed deeply. "I must resign myself to the fact that I will never have his love."

 

But Legolas wasn't giving up this easily. So Glorfindel wanted to abandon their plan? /I won't let you.../ Legolas moved closer to Glorfindel and rested a hand on the elder Elf's shoulder. Glorfindel's surprised gaze met his, and Legolas smiled reassuringly. "At least let me comfort you whilst you suffer from a broken heart."

 

Glorfindel tensed. "Comfort me?"

 

Legolas' smile grew even warmer. "Glorfindel, my heart belongs to Aragorn and it always will, but you are a good friend. Let me hold you and comfort you." From the corner of his eye, Legolas found that Elrond had looked up from his conversation with Haldir, and the healer's gaze settled on Glorfindel. The love in those blue orbs was evident to everyone who bothered to look, and Legolas was determined to jolt Elrond awake. Slowly, deliberately, he folded his arms around Glorfindel's shoulders, pulling the Elda close. "Be at peace, meldir and trust me."

 

Glorfindel released a strangled sigh and buried his face in Legolas' hair, drawing strength from the younger Elf.

 

Legolas was careful not to grin when Elrond's eyes darkened to midnight blue; apparently Elrond disliked seeing him hold Glorfindel this close. /There is definitely jealousy in those eyes./ Encouraged by Elrond's obvious reaction, Legolas soothingly rubbed Glorfindel's back. Elrond's nails dug into the armrest of his chair, but the half-Elf was still not moving toward them so Legolas gently kissed a lock of Glorfindel's hair whilst keeping an eye on Elrond. /It is working. Elrond cannot bear seeing someone else touch Glorfindel./

 

Glorfindel was still blissfully unaware of Legolas' scheming and let himself by comforted. Legolas let his hair fall in front of his face, grinning at his apparent success. /It is only a matter of time before Elrond will stake his claim.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond suddenly rose to his feet, ignored Haldir's question and headed for the balcony. What was Legolas doing this close to Glorfindel? He had wondered why Legolas had asked Glorfindel to accompany him, but now... Elrond glared at the Prince. How dare Legolas take Glorfindel into his arms... caress his hair and... What? Kiss it? Elrond seethed with jealously. He had been convinced that Legolas was in love with Aragorn - had even wanted to help them admit their feelings - and now Legolas was making a move on Glorfindel? The Elda was his! Had always been his! It was time Legolas learned not to trespass onto his territory!

 

Suddenly he froze in his tracks. What right did he have to be jealous? He had rejected Glorfindel, had said that the Elda was free to choose another heart to love... but why Legolas? He had been so sure the Prince fancied Aragorn!

 

Anger coursed through his body, pooling at his temples and making his vision blurry as he stepped onto the balcony. His gaze settled on them, wondering if he had already lost Glorfindel to Legolas. "The night's sky is heavy with stars," he muttered, drawing their attention to him. Legolas' eyes twinkled wickedly, while Glorfindel backed away from Legolas, creating a distance between them. It pained Elrond to see the despair in his seneschal's eyes. /Can I entrust my heart to him? What if he breaks it? But is it not breaking already?/

 

Legolas stepped aside, inclined his head and addressed Elrond. "I should not linger here when Aragorn beckons me to join him," he said, grateful that Aragorn had chosen that moment to make eye contact and signal him to join them at the dinner table.

 

Elrond remained silent, and let Legolas pass. His gaze shifted to Glorfindel, noticing minute shivers coursing through his friend's body. Glorfindel's stare was defiant, and the blond quickly wiped away a single tear that had escaped his eyes. /I cannot let his suffering continue.../ Elrond straightened his shoulders, and looked deeply into Glorfindel's eyes. /I cannot turn my back on this... Not when my heart cries out for his love too./ Making his decision to try once more he advanced on Glorfindel. Standing in front of his friend, he probed the piercing blue eyes. Maybe he could love once more, try again... A last time. /But should he leave me I will die of a broken heart.../

 

"Glorfindel?" Elrond said softly, hoping his tone would reassure the blond, but Glorfindel remained tense, his hands clasped tightly in front of him. Suddenly Glorfindel lowered his eyes and began to walk around him, heading for Éomer's rooms. Elrond stopped his friend by gently resting a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. "Do not leave now when I wish to speak to you."

 

Glorfindel involuntarily held his breath. "Speak, and then let me pass."

 

Elrond slowly shook his head, suddenly feeling light-headed and giddy now that he had made his decision. "I won't let you pass."

 

Glorfindel frowned. "Are you well, my lord?"

 

"I never felt better," said Elrond softly. "Glorfindel..." he paused then, gathering his courage and hoping it wouldn't desert him when he would finally admit his love. Instinctively he took Glorfindel's hands in his, rubbing his friend's knuckles. "There is something I need to say."

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard, seeing the misty expression in Elrond's eyes. Had he ever seen such a look of longing in the half-Elf's eyes before? Why was Elrond holding his hands and giving him -that- look? It almost made him blush. He wanted to avert his eyes, but found he couldn't. Elrond's gaze kept him prisoner.

 

"Glorfindel, I have wronged you," Elrond whispered, moistening his lips. "I denied you when you revealed your love for me, whilst you knew that I returned your feelings. I should not have done that. I regret making you suffer. Meleth-nîn, im mela lle." Elrond's heart missed a beat as he waited for Glorfindel's reply.

 

(Meleth-nîn, im mela lle = My love, I love you)

 

Glorfindel's eyes widened at hearing Elrond's admission and he felt at a loss for words. Elrond admitting his love was the last thing he had expected to happen! Only a few hours ago the half-Elf had rejected him!

 

Elrond's nervousness increased, realizing that Glorfindel didn't know what to say. He had hoped the blond would echo his words, but Glorfindel remained silent. "Nîn ind?" Suddenly he regretted opening up and confessing his love. Had he made a terrible mistake? What had possessed him to act this rashly? Ai, Legolas embracing Glorfindel had made him insanely jealous! "If you love Legolas you have my blessing," he forced himself to say. He'd had his chance and he had passed it up! "I want you to be happy, and when you find that happiness in Legolas' arms I... I rejoice at it." Lies! He was telling lies! He would never rejoice at their love!

 

Glorfindel cleared his throat, feeling nervous and shy. "Elrond, I... I..." His voice deserted him and he stole several glances at the dark haired Lord of Imladris. "Do you mean it? Or do you already regret telling me?"

 

Elrond tightened his hold on the blond's hands and raised them, letting them rest above his heart. "I regret not admitting my love for you earlier... I regret maybe losing your love because I kept silent. I regret so much... but I can never regret loving you."

 

"You would entrust your heart to me?" Glorfindel finally allowed himself to grow hopeful. Searching Elrond's eyes, he sensed the other Elf's sincerity. "Elrond, im mela lle, vithel."

 

("Elrond, im mela lle, vithel." = Elrond, I love you as well.)

 

Elrond released the breath he had been holding, relieved to hear Glorfindel's admission. "Will you forgive me for making you suffer? I am an fool, afraid to lose my heart again."

 

Glorfindel smiled warmly, freed one of his hands and rested its palm against Elrond's cheek, gently caressing the half-Elf's skin. "I forgive you, Elrond, but never take away your love... I would not survive without you."

 

They stood close, hypnotized by the expression in the other's eyes. Glorfindel was afraid to move, unwilling to break this spell. What if he moved and woke from a dream, finding Elrond gone? He didn't dare move, or breathe.

 

Elrond saw the disbelief and fear in Glorfindel's orbs and he moved closer, folding one arm around the blond's waist. "I crave kissing you," whispered Elrond in a passionate tone. "Will you let me?"

 

"Aye," admitted Glorfindel, "but are you sure you want to take this step?" Like Elrond, he was afraid of getting hurt as well; he just hid it better. He would not be able to bear losing Elrond after finally attaining the impossible.

 

"Aye, I am sure..." Elrond leaned in closer and brushed the blond's lips tentatively, wondering what Glorfindel would taste like. The tip of his tongue moved along his lover's lips, gently exploring. /He tastes of honey and morning dew; pure and sweet./

 

Glorfindel sighed blissfully, as Elrond enfolded him in a tight hug, pulling him close. He leaned against the half-Elf, delicately suckling the tip of Elrond's tongue. Their gazes met, lips released each other, and both smiled shyly. "Elrond..." sighed Glorfindel happily. "What made you change your mind? I had lost all hope after our last conversation."

 

Elrond raised a hand and fingered a strand of golden hair. Why had he denied himself this particular pleasure for so long? He could have touched and tasted Glorfindel years ago. He sighed regretfully. "Ai, seeing Legolas comfort you made me..."

 

"Jealous?" offered Glorfindel with a smirk on his face.

 

"Aye, it made me jealous," admitted Elrond in a guilty tone. "I could not bear the thought of Legolas comforting you when I should be holding you." Whilst staring adoringly at the blond's face, a hesitant expression grew in his eyes. "But I fear losing my heart to you."

 

Glorfindel's fingertips caressed Elrond's face, making sure the half-Elf was completely focused on him. "Elrond, I will keep it safe for you. It will never break, I promise."

 

A lump formed in Elrond's throat at hearing the passion driving Glorfindel's words forward. "Ai, nîn ind..."

 

Glorfindel leaned in closer and rested his head against Elrond's shoulder. "You have my heart as well, Elrond, and I trust you to keep it whole."

 

Surprised, Elrond realized that tears were dripping down his face. /My heart feels light and warm now I confessed my love to him. Aye, Glorfindel does not merely command my heart; he -is- my heart, the center of my existence./ "Nîn ind, never leave me."

 

"I won't," vowed Glorfindel, returning the embrace and soothingly rubbing Elrond's back. "I will never leave you."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aragorn sneaked up on Legolas, wondering if he could approach the Elf without being noticed. Legolas' keen hearing should detect him, but the Elf seemed entranced by something on the balcony. "What has your interest?" He looked past Legolas and sucked in his breath seeing Elrond and Glorfindel kiss. "They told each other about their feelings." He smiled, feeling happy for them.

 

"Aye, Elrond told him," said Legolas thoughtfully. His plan had worked and he hoped Elrond and Glorfindel would work on deepening their relationship. He suddenly became aware of Aragorn's closeness and he smiled warmly, happy at finding Aragorn at his side once more. "These two were made to love each other; they will be happy."

 

Aragorn nodded once. "They are a marvelous sight, those two. Light and dark..."

 

"Day and night..." added Legolas dreamily, envisioning Aragorn holding him like that one day. Unexpectedly, Aragorn's arm brushed against his back and it almost resembled a caress. He forced himself to concentrate on their host and Haldir, trying to smother his desires which flared at Aragorn's touch. "We should join Haldir and Éomer. The Rohirrim looks rather displeased. Are they 'bickering' again?" Legolas turned around and faced Aragorn, smiling at the Man. "Bicker... Why do Men bicker?"

 

Aragorn grinned. "Why did you 'tease' Gimli when you first met?"

 

Legolas considered the question. "I hid my growing affection beneath a blanket of words. Ai, I see..." His gaze traveled to Haldir, who glared at Éomer. "They do like each other; this is not one sided." Briefly, a grin flashed across his features. "Does Haldir know?"

 

Aragorn shrugged his shoulders. "Haldir might not want to admit he likes Éomer, but maybe he will realize this love can soften the pain they will both feel with the passing of years. Éomer will grow old and Haldir will remain as he is, but his life force will weaken with Éomer's. Let us pray that they find comfort in each other's arms." He noticed the pleased look Legolas shot him and Aragorn smiled warmly. "Come, let us join Haldir and Éomer and give those two," and he gestured outside, "a little time alone. By Elbereth, they deserve it."

 

Legolas looked over his shoulder at Elrond and Glorfindel. The two Elves were holding each other tight and their lips moved slowly, probably whispering words of love and dedication. Briefly he felt a stabbing pain, wishing he could tell Aragorn of his love as well, but he could never take the initiative. Aragorn was the one who had to decide which love suited him best. Smiling, he followed Aragorn to the dinner table, once more taking his seat and studying Haldir's stubborn glare. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir continued to glare at Éomer, doing his best to ignore the concern displayed in the Man's eyes and voice. He didn't need anyone to fuss over him! Throughout the millennia he had taken care of himself and... But everything had changed, hadn't it? He was bound to Éomer for the rest of his life. Feeling Éomer's hand come to rest on his shoulder, he nearly hissed at the unexpected contact. He refrained from shaking the hand off, but shivered while the contact lasted. He knew the signs only too well. Whenever he liked someone, he lashed out at them to keep them at a distance. After losing two lovers he had no desire to take another, but did he have a choice? Elrond had made it pretty clear that Éomer and he would spend the rest of their life together.

 

"Would you not like to lie down?" asked Éomer, concerned. He could see the strain on Haldir's face now that the Elf was sitting up. "Even Lord Elrond said you shouldn't be leaving your bed yet."

 

"I can take care of myself..." Haldir clenched his teeth, biting down the pain that coursed through his back. Why was he fighting this? Why was he so determined to not like Éomer when he already liked the Man? By Elbereth, he no longer understood why he was acting like this. Wouldn't it be much easier if he gave in? But could he trust Éomer unconditionally? He -was- a Man, after all.

 

Éomer didn't give up yet. "Dinner has almost come to an end and you didn't eat much... You're still tired and you should be resting, instead of fighting me over this. Let me take you to your bed..."

 

"It is not my bed, but yours!" spat Haldir, surprising himself with the venomous tone his voice suddenly possessed. Why couldn't he be courteous? Why lash out? /Because you like him. He is honorable and worries about you. You could have done much worse... At least now you are bound to an honorable warrior.../

 

Éomer was taken aback by Haldir's harsh tone. He sighed dejectedly, wondering if Haldir would ever stop fighting him. "I grow tired of this." Éomer looked at Aragorn and Legolas, who were talking softly and looking at something outside. "I understand that you dislike not having a choice, but... we must make the best of this."

 

Haldir realized the Man was right, but admitting it was hard. Maybe he could let his guard down just a little. "Tis true; I am tired and I would like to lie down." Hearing Éomer's surprised gasp, he made eye contact with the Man. A smile flashed across the Man's features. His admission had evidently pleased Éomer. Was it that easy to make the Man happy?

 

"I will help you, then!" Éomer rose at once and went to stand behind Haldir's chair, waiting for the Elf to get to his feet.

 

Haldir briefly tensed, as Éomer slung an arm around his waist. It would take him a long time to get used to the Man's touch. Allowing Éomer to support him, they slowly made their way over to the bed where the Man helped him to lie down. Haldir sighed, relieved to be off his feet and lying down again. The pain in his spine lessened, and he stared deeply into Éomer's eyes. The Man's concern was obvious as Éomer fussed with the blanket. /He cares about me; when did that happen?/

 

"Are you comfortable?" Éomer forgot they had company and sat down on the side of the bed, fingering a silver lock. He lost himself in Haldir's stare, delighted that the Elf had stopped fighting him.

 

"Aye, I am comfortable," Haldir reassured Éomer. Seeing Aragorn's amused glance, Haldir addressed Éomer once more. "You have guests..."

 

Éomer nodded his head absentmindedly, hearing Haldir's voice, but not realizing what the Elf was saying. Suddenly Haldir looked away and he followed the direction of the Elf's glance, finding Aragorn and Legolas grinning at them.

 

"You have guests," repeated Haldir, feeling amused that Éomer had forgotten about the rest of the party. Was the Rohirrim always this focused on him? "You should attend to them."

 

Éomer drew in a deep breath, and regretted letting go of that silver strand before rising to his feet. "I will be back shortly."

 

Haldir watched Éomer return to the dinner table and he suddenly wondered about Elrond and Glorfindel. Where had the two Elves gone?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond had wrapped one arm around Glorfindel's waist and enjoyed holding the blond close. He briefly wavered, but then forced himself to speak. "Will you stay with me tonight and all other nights? Please abandon your guest quarters and return to me. I felt so alone when you were not there."

 

Glorfindel blushed, nodded and stared at their twined fingers. Elrond seemed determined to never let him go again, maintaining a strong hold on his hand. "I will return to your rooms."

 

Elrond nodded approvingly and brushed a golden lock back behind a pointed ear. "We should return to the dinner table; they will miss us."

 

"Let them," whispered Glorfindel defiantly. "I prefer being out here with you." But suddenly he looked away, recalling how this had come about. Legolas' plan had worked, but Elrond didn't know he had been manipulated. It wouldn't be wise to start this relationship off with lies. Glorfindel cleared his throat and looked at Elrond. "Do you remember ordering me to seduce Legolas?"

 

Elrond frowned at the unexpected change in topic, but nodded once. "I do."

 

"Legolas... he... he turned the tables on you," admitted Glorfindel softly. "The Prince knew about our love and he decided to... to..."

 

Elrond's eyes widened with surprise, realizing what Legolas had done. "He manipulated me..." Elrond shook his head in disbelief. "He merely pretended his interest in you?"

 

"His heart belongs to Aragorn," said Glorfindel, "Legolas was determined to... to make you..." Lost for words, Glorfindel shrugged helplessly. "I told him to abandon his plans to make you jealous, but he did not listen... Seeing him comfort me made you jealous... Just as he intended."

 

"I feel torn between being thankful and thanking Legolas, and being mad with him for setting me up," confessed Elrond, but looking at the loving expression on Glorfindel's face he realized he should feel immensely thankful that Legolas had forced the issue. "I will settle for not exacting any revenge..."

 

Glorfindel smiled fondly at Elrond, but as he looked past the half-Elf, he found Aragorn and Legolas staring at them, and behind them Éomer was helping Haldir return to his bed. "We cannot stay out here much longer."

 

"You are right..." Elrond sighed disappointedly, but refused to give up his hold on Glorfindel's right hand, which he now cradled in his. "Let us check on Haldir and maybe then we can retire for the night?"

 

Glorfindel's face grew flustered. "What are you hinting at?"

 

"A night of passion?"

 

Glorfindel licked his lips at seeing the mischievous expression in Elrond's eyes. "A night of passion?" Elrond had managed to surprise him. He had expected a long courtship before Elrond would even hint at such a thing.

 

Elrond's gaze briefly wavered. "Do you think it is too early to become intimate? Would you prefer to wait?" But they had already wasted so many years! He would wait though, if that was what Glorfindel preferred.

 

"Wait?" Glorfindel raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I never said that. You merely surprised me." Glorfindel carefully considered his next words. "I want to experience passion with you, tonight and every other night."

 

Elrond smiled, truly pleased, and brought Glorfindel's hand to his lips, placing a passionate kiss on its back. "Tonight and every other night." He tore his gaze away from his love's face and looked at Aragorn and Legolas' laughing faces; they knew! But of course, they had witnessed the whole scene!

 

As they passed Aragorn and Legolas by, Elrond reluctantly released Glorfindel's hand and headed for the bed to check on Haldir, whose eyes were vacant; the Guardian had succumbed to exhaustion. He looked up at Éomer, who stood at the head end of the bed; the Man's expression was worried and Elrond felt the need to reassure him. "Your presence is helping him heal, but his injury was severe and it will take him a few more days to recover completely."

 

Éomer felt relieved at hearing Elrond's words. "If only he would stop fighting me!"

 

"Fighting you?" Elrond frowned.

 

"I just want to take care of him, but he continues to reject me..." But in the end Haldir had asked for his help.

 

"This is not easy on Haldir," said Elrond thoughtfully. "Usually others look to him for guidance and support and now he has to accept that he is need of those two things himself. He needs time."

 

Éomer nodded once. "Is there anything else I can do to aid his recovery?"

 

Elrond smiled. "Stay close and take care of him. Be patient with Haldir..." He rose to his feet and Glorfindel immediately headed over to him. "I will retire now..." he announced, hearing soft giggling behind him. Turning around, he caught Legolas and Aragorn stifling their laughter.

 

"We wish you pleasant dreams then," teased Aragorn. "Both of you..."

 

Legolas leaned in closer to whisper into Aragorn's ear, but he spoke loud enough for the other two Elves to hear as well. "I doubt they will spend the night asleep..."

 

Elrond blushed and locked gazes with Glorfindel. The blond shrugged his shoulders and Elrond realized they had to endure their friends' teasing; hadn't they brought it upon themselves by acting the way they had?

 

"I bid you goodnight..." said Elrond, signaling Glorfindel to follow him.

 

Glorfindel's gaze turned to Legolas. "Diola lle..." If it hadn't been for Legolas, Elrond might never have admitted his feelings.

 

(Diola lle = thank you.)

 

Legolas nodded once and grinned brightly. "What are you waiting for, Glorfindel? Do not let Elrond out of your sight!"

 

Glorfindel chuckled softly and followed his love into the corridor, wondering what Elrond had in mind for tonight. "A night of passion," he whispered in a curious tone. "By Elbereth I want to make love with him..."

 

"Glorfindel?" Elrond turned around, wondering why the blond wasn't at his side.

 

Glorfindel quickly caught up with Elrond and the half-Elf claimed his hand once more. He quivered with anticipation; would tonight truly be as passionate as Elrond had hinted at?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nervousness rose throughout Glorfindel's body when Elrond closed the door behind them. He stood with his back to Elrond, staring at the bed they would hopefully share tonight. Slowly, Elrond's arms enfolded his waist and he leaned back, resting his head against Elrond's shoulder. His skin tingled when Elrond's tongue slithered at the back of his neck, licking and suckling softly. Words fled, and he surrendered to the pleasure Elrond gave him.

 

Suddenly he was turned around and facing the half-Elf. Elrond's eyes had darkened with passion and the pupils were dilated with lust. Glorfindel swallowed hard; he had never seen that expression in Elrond's eyes before and having it directed at him made him even more nervous. Elrond placed his hands on either side of his head and Glorfindel eagerly leaned in closer, brushing Elrond's lips. The kiss drew tiny moans from him. "Do you plan on tormenting me?"

 

"Aye," whispered Elrond. "All night long."

 

Elrond's words caused his groin to stir. Tension built, making him hard and eager for Elrond's touch. "You may torture me all night, melme..." Elrond's hands traveled lower and settled around his waist, forcefully pulling him close. Glorfindel melted against Elrond, sighing happily.

 

"I want to make love to you," whispered Elrond into his lover's ear. "Will you let me pleasure you tonight?"

 

Glorfindel panted softly, feeling Elrond's hands slip beneath his shirt to caress his back. "Aye, make me yours... It is my greatest desire. I have spent so many sleepless nights, thinking of you holding me... I do not want to wake up."

 

"This is not a dream..." said Elrond softly, guiding him to their bed.

 

Glorfindel sighed happily when Elrond laid him down on the bed. "I cannot believe this is actually happening... After such a long time of yearning for you, you are here now..."

 

Elrond brushed more locks away from Glorfindel's face, wanting to revel in his lover's delighted expression. Straddling the blond's hips, he leaned in closer to claim those luscious lips again. Glorfindel moaned and squirmed beneath him, and he guided his lover's hands to the buttons of his robes. Glorfindel acted at once, unbuttoning the robe and slipping it down Elrond's shoulders. His breathing hitched, seeing his lover naked. His hands caressed the hairless chest, teasingly touching a hard nipple.

 

"Ai, nîn ind," whispered Elrond in a husky tone. "Your touch awakens my body after many centuries of sleep." Mirroring Glorfindel's movement, he did away with the blond's shirt, dropping it onto the floor. Greedily he stared at the wriggling body beneath him; Glorfindel was begging for his touch. He moved closer and the tip of his tongue traveled down the blond's chest, licking and suckling the smooth skin. Teasingly, he dipped his tongue into this lover's belly button.

 

Glorfindel laughed warmly when Elrond's tongue tickled him and his gaze locked with the half-Elf. He was content to let Elrond be in control during their first time; the half-Elf seemed to need that and he was happy to oblige. His eyes widened as Elrond's hand slipped beneath the waistband, slowly removing his leggings. His erection eagerly bobbed free, standing proud and demanding his lover's attention.

 

Elrond licked his lips and showered his lover's belly with gentle kisses before turning his attention to the hard flesh, beckoning him. After placing his hands on Glorfindel's hips, he teasingly licked the tip of his lover's erection. He looked up at Glorfindel, hearing the blond moan deliriously. Glorfindel trembled beneath him, pleadingly looking at his dark haired lover. Elrond grinned and licked once more, enjoying his lover's taste.

 

"Ai, meleth-nîn..." Glorfindel stared at Elrond in disbelief, marveling at the half-Elf licking and sucking his hard flesh. "Elrond..." Bucking hard, he involuntarily forced his lover to take him even deeper. Elrond quickly opened a small flask, holding one of the healer's oils, which he used to keep his skin smooth and subtle. It would now ease his way inside. The in sweet oil covered finger found his entrance, massaging the outer ring. Panting hard, he stared at Elrond's bobbing head and he placed one hand on his lover's head, stroking the long, dark locks. /By Elbereth, he is beautiful like the stars... An inner light shines from his soul.../

 

The slippery finger probed his passage, and he squirmed helplessly, hoping Elrond would take pity on him and allow him to come. Glorfindel released a long, pleading moan when Elrond brushed that pleasurable spot inside him and he wanted to warn his lover that he was about to come, but... "Melme..."

 

Elrond glanced at Glorfindel's face and his lover's ecstatic expression nearly took his breath away. The blond's inner muscles contracted around his finger and he relaxed his throat, swallowing his lover's sweet essence. Wickedly, he peeked at the blond, finding Glorfindel boneless beneath him. He slowly removed his finger and added more of the oil, smelling like sweet honey. Easing inside again, he delighted at seeing Glorfindel's sated expression. Encouraged by that look, he pressed a warm kiss on his lover's belly.

 

Glorfindel read the unspoken question in the half-Elf's eyes. "Make me yours, please." Elrond hadn't climaxed yet and he wanted to feel the half-Elf inside him. This connection had to be completed.

 

"Are you sure?" questioned Elrond softly. "I want to claim you, nîn ind, but are you sure?"

 

"Be gentle, it has been an eternity since..." Unable to finish his sentence, he answered Elrond's kiss, tasting himself on his love's lips.

 

"I will be gentle," promised Elrond, positioning himself between his lover's legs. "Maybe I should move you onto your side?" One last time he reached for the small flask, rubbing a large quantity of the oil onto his erection.

 

"Nay, I want to see your face," said Glorfindel firmly as he reached for his lover. "Claim me..."

 

Elrond kissed him passionately, drawing delicate sounds of pleasure from his lover. "Trust yourself to me." Slipping his hands beneath his lover's knees, he raised them slightly, supporting the blond's legs as he positioned himself. Slowly, he pushed past the guardian muscle, but Glorfindel tensed beneath him and he released his lover's legs, leaning in closer to kiss him, trying to distract him from any discomfort the blond might feel.

 

Glorfindel bit his bottom lip as Elrond sheathed himself to the hilt inside his body. Skin slapped against skin, awakening his arousal once more. He grew hard, and his toes curled when Elrond thrust for the first time. "Ai, Elbereth!" His arms came up behind Elrond's back and he pulled his lover close, involuntarily allowing Elrond to penetrate even deeper. Wrapping his legs around Elrond's waist, he clung to the half-Elf, abandoned to the thrusts that brushed his sweet spot time and time again.

 

Elrond wrapped his arms around Glorfindel, holding him as close as possible, aiming his thrusts to increase his lover's pleasure. The blond was hard again, his arousal pressed tightly between their bellies and getting just enough stimulation to come again. A warm cream splashed against his belly and Elrond released a soft yelp, as Glorfindel contracted around him, bringing him to orgasm. Letting go of his control, Elrond came hard, first suckling and then biting Glorfindel's shoulder, marking the Elda.

 

They clung to each other for long moments, panting hard and letting their breathing and racing hearts slow down. The pounding in their ears stopped and Elrond regretted disentangling himself from his love, wishing this moment would last forever. Pulling out slowly, he gently brushed Glorfindel's hair, soothing the blond as his lover moaned. "You captured my heart, melme..."

 

Glorfindel smiled lazily, pulling Elrond close once more. "I will keep it safe..."

 

Elrond returned the smile and inhaled his lover's scent. "All nights will be like this night; filled with love and passion."

 

Glorfindel placed a finger against the half-Elf's lips, preventing Elrond from speaking again. His eyes locked with Elrond's, piercing the half-Elf's soul.

 

Elrond felt humbled at the entranced expression in the blond's eyes, which revealed nothing but eternal love. Smiling, he settled for kissing Glorfindel gently instead of proclaiming his love again. Holding the blond tightly, he rested his head on Glorfindel's chest. He had never felt this complete before; he had finally found true love...

 

TBC

 

Nîn ind = my heart

Melme= love

 

Beta read by Ilye, thanks!

 

 

Part 8

Trying

 

Éomer was lost, staring into the Elf's vacant eyes. They were hazel, like his, but there were depths to them which he had never encountered before. How old was Haldir? What unbelievable things had he seen and heard?

 

Would it always be like this? This distance between them? Éomer sighed wearily. Would he ever conquer Haldir's proud heart or was he doomed to fail?

 

Envisioning his future, he saw loneliness and even greater distance between them. Haldir would probably continue to long for 'Lorien, but was forced to stay at Edoras, close to him. /Maybe we can visit 'Lorien? My presence won't be constantly needed and Éowyn can rule during my absence. Would it make a difference; showing Haldir that I am willing to honor his wishes by visiting 'Lorien? Would that bring us closer together?

 

When did this sweet madness come over me? I can no longer envision a life without him whilst he dislikes me. At times it seems like he can't even stand my presence and yet... My heart has never been this light and heavy at the same time. I am holding him in my arms and yet he is so far out of reach that I can never hope to win his love.../

 

Haldir stirred in his sleep and moved restlessly. Éomer immediately soothed the Elf by rubbing his skin and whispering soft words. In his mind he felt Haldir's spirit grow colder and he felt the pull of Mandos once more. "I am not letting you go, Haldir. I am keeping you here until my last breath."

 

Haldir yelped softly as warmth drove away the cold darkness that was Mandos. He wondered at the warmth at first, but then realized he wasn't alone. The Man was with him. That knowledge soothed him and his sleep became deep and calm again.

 

Reassured that Mandos had released his hold once more, Éomer's fingers gently moved through the long, silver hair. /I never loved before... And I am bound to you until the day I die. It would be so much easier if you could love me back... But you never will. I saw the look in your eyes when you realized you were bound to a mere -Man-. Ai, Haldir, I would be good to you. I would love and support you. I would even visit 'Lorien to please you though I would feel out of place there./

 

Mesmerized by the enthralling expression on Haldir's face, he moved a little closer. His arms were wrapped around Haldir's waist and shoulder, allowing him to hold the Elf as tightly as possible without putting pressure on the injured back. Losing himself in the beauty of silver and hazel, he tenderly brushed the luscious lips, stealing a kiss.

 

Haldir's reaction was immediate. The eyes became alive and glared at him. Éomer froze, their lips still touching. Seeing the anger in Haldir's eyes, he cringed. He hoped to explain his actions, but Haldir addressed him first and the Elf's tone was icily haughty.

 

"Never again touch me in that manner." Haldir's clipped tone mirrored the cold in his hazel eyes. "I am bound to you and I chose life over death, but that does not give you the right to take something I am not willing to give."

 

Éomer pulled back, releasing Haldir from his embrace and he staggered to his feet, leaving their bed. "I can explain!" Pacing, he stalked in front of the bed.

 

Haldir managed to push himself into an upright position and continued to glare at the Man. He had been peacefully asleep and then Mandos had called out to him. Resisting that call had been hard, but Éomer's strength had allowed him to turn his back on the Halls of Waiting. A moment later, soft lips had brushed his, kissing him. The sensation had woken him at once, and he had lashed out at Éomer, hiding his real feelings beneath his arrogance. He didn't want to face the truth yet, which was that he had enjoyed the kiss for it had sent a pleasurable warmth through his mind and body, and for one moment he had felt whole. "Explain?" He raised an eyebrow. "What is there to explain? You took something without my permission!"

 

Éomer sighed dejectedly. "I won't ever get through to you..." He threw back his head and the motion sent his hair flying. "You made yourself very clear, Haldir and to make sure this won't happen again I won't sleep this close to you any longer. There is a bed in the next room; I will spend the rest of the night there and in the morning we will discuss this matter. Hopefully we will find a solution we can both live with."

 

Éomer's reaction surprised Haldir; it even disappointed him a little that Éomer was giving up. He was tempted to call the Man back when Éomer left the room, but he refrained from addressing the Rohirrim; he had brought this on himself and now he was faced with an empty bed. The soothing presence was gone, leaving him alone and aching.

 

Throwing himself onto the bed in the empty servant's quarters, Éomer reached for the pillow and folded his arms around it, hugging it when he couldn't pull Haldir close. /He will make our lives miserable. Why can't he accept this bond, my... -Dare I say it?- my love for him? I don't expect him to love me back, but he could try to be social./ Hugging the pillow close, his eyes slipped shut, wishing it was Haldir he was holding instead of a pillow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Haldir was unable to fall asleep again, finding Éomer's absence unnerving. Several times he reached out, wanting to make contact with Éomer, but his hands merely encountered blankets and no warm, strong form pressed against him. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. His reaction to Éomer's kiss had been uncalled for. He had seen the love in Éomer's eyes when the Man had thought him still asleep and it had made him lash out.

 

Love... He had thought he would never find love again, had accepted that and now the impossible was happening. Éomer was in love with him and the bond was pulling him closer to the Man as well, urging him to return those feelings, but could he? Could he allow himself to love again? Did he want to?

 

Tormented by visions of what could be, he moved onto his side and stared at the doorway. Had Éomer fallen asleep again or did similar doubts torment the Man? The distance between them caused him to hurt physically as his back began to ache again and he yearned to feel those strong arms holding him close, but could he make himself that vulnerable?

 

Haldir finally sat upright, pushed down the covers and took in his surroundings. Edoras differed greatly from 'Lorien... 'Lorien; the name caused an intense longing and he sighed deeply, wishing he were back at 'Lorien, once more reunited with his brothers... His brothers... Ai, Rumil, Orophin, how he missed them. He would probably never see them again!

 

A rogue tear fled his eyes and dripped from his chin. Absentmindedly he brushed it away, staring at the doorway. In his mind he still sensed Éomer's presence, but the warmth had lessened, and fears and doubts swept through him. Could he afford to push the Man away?

 

A tormented sigh fled his lips, as his longing to be close to Éomer overwhelmed him. Haldir slowly pushed himself to his feet; his eyes widening in pain as spasms of pain whipped through his spine. Determinedly he placed one foot in front of the other and he put one hand against the wall to support himself. He couldn't afford to take a fall and worsen his injuries. Agonizingly slowly, he made his way over to the doorway, where he stopped to catch his breath, finding his weakness distressing.

 

One more step took him inside the next room and he stared at Éomer, clutching a pillow to his chest. The Man had fallen asleep on his side, giving Haldir a chance to study him. The face was relaxed and Haldir had to admit that there was a wild and untamed beauty to the Man's features.

 

/By Elbereth, what am I doing here! I chased him out of my bed and now I come here to lie down beside him so he can hold me?/ But he craved Éomer's presence, to feel the strong arms around him, and he started for the bed, swaying on his feet. Reaching out, he placed one hand on the side of the bed and he finally sat down, wondering how much longer he would have been able to stay on his feet; not much longer, he realized.

 

Slowly, he removed the pillow from Éomer's hands, relieved that the Man didn't wake during his manipulations. Lying down, he moved into Éomer's arms and the Man pulled him close at once, wrapping his arms around him. Haldir sighed blissfully, wondering why he had chased Éomer away in the first place. He was comfortable in these arms, and he let go of the tension as the pain in his back lessened. Resting his head against Éomer's chest, he briefly closed his eyes, allowing Éomer to snuggle up to him. /I never stood a chance fighting this.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond cradled Glorfindel against his chest; his hands curiously exploring the soft skin. Glorfindel had fallen asleep after their lovemaking, making Elrond realize how tired Glorfindel was. The emotional turmoil the blond had been in had finally taken its toll, causing him to slide into a deep sleep.

 

Content to watch his lover sleep, Elrond mentally reviewed everything that had happened. Legolas' scheming had made him admit his love and they had shared a night of passion that left him breathless. It had never been like this; neither with Celebrian or Gil-galad. Something about Glorfindel had made him let go like he had never before and his love had deepened, although he had thought that impossible. "Nîn ind, I am yours for all eternity."

 

Glorfindel sighed contently, as if Elrond's words had been carried into his sleep. Elrond smiled, stroked the blond hair and wished he hadn't wasted so much time. "I will never let you go, melme..."

 

Glorfindel stirred; his eyes filled with awareness and he caught Elrond's words before their echo left the room. His gaze settled on Elrond's face; he would never tire of looking into those passionate eyes. "You kept your word, melethron... It was a night of passion indeed."

 

"The night is not over yet," hinted Elrond, gently claiming bruised lips.

 

Glorfindel sighed blissfully and surrendered to the kiss, letting Elrond straddle his hips once more. Looking up at the half-Elf, he raised a hand and fingered a dark strand. "I am still afraid this is nothing but a dream."

 

Elrond bowed forward, kissed Glorfindel and let his tongue slither inside the moist warmth, exploring every delightful inch of his lover's mouth. His hands caressed soft skin, encountering hardening nipples and he couldn't resist teasing them by rolling the hard flesh between his fingertips. "You will never leave me, Glorfindel... Promise..."

 

Glorfindel arched his back, mutely begging Elrond to continue his sweet torture. The half-Elf read his lover's answer in his warm eyes and smiled. "You are mine now..."

 

"Aye, yours," mumbled Glorfindel. His flesh was trying to harden, but he lacked the strength or Elrond's stamina.

 

Elrond smiled at his love. "You need to rest and regain your strength. My, I think I exhausted you..." He rolled Glorfindel atop of him and wrapped arms and legs around the Elda, hugging him close.

 

"It has been a while," admitted Glorfindel, gazing down into grayish eyes. "I am afraid you did exhaust me..." He rested his head on Elrond's chest and sighed contently. Within seconds he was asleep again, clinging to his lover.

 

Elrond chuckled softly. "I hope your stamina will increase in time." He settled for holding Glorfindel close and inhaling his lover's musky scent.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aragorn paced his room. For hours he had struggled with the idea of revealing himself to Sauron. The looking stone would enable him to make contact with Sauron, but was he ready to take that step? Doing so meant fully embracing his destiny and he was afraid he would disappoint the men that depended on him. In a few days they would leave for Gondor and he would finally enter the city that was his by birth.

 

A soft, almost hesitant knock on the door pulled him from his musings. "Enter..." Who would seek him out at this late hour?

 

Legolas entered the room and closed the door behind him. Apprehension had kept him from falling asleep. "Aragorn?" He studied the face, noticed the haunted expression and took another step closer to the Man. "What keeps you from finding your rest?"

 

"Sauron," admitted Aragorn, relishing Legolas' presence. A light shone from within the Elf, soothing his troubled thoughts. "It is time I revealed myself to the dark Lord, but..."

 

Legolas came to a halt in front of Aragorn. "You are certain the time has come to show yourself?"

 

"Aye..."

 

Legolas followed Aragorn's gaze and it came to rest on the palanthir that rested on the table. "What keeps you back?"

 

"What if I am not strong enough? Isildur's blood flows through my veins. What if..." Legolas suddenly spun around, glaring at him. Aragorn grew quiet, alarmed by the glow in those blue eyes.

 

"What if..." said Legolas thoughtfully. "I asked myself that question for millennia, but I found that tormenting myself is quite useless. We make our choices and must follow through and accept the consequences."

 

Aragorn averted his eyes, unable to meet Legolas' intense stare any longer. "I am afraid my failure will bring Sauron to power once more."

 

"A great burden rests on your shoulders and it must be hard to carry it alone." Legolas grew quiet, and stopped himself from adding a comment about Arwen or Eowyn, knowing they couldn't ease Aragorn's burden either. "You look tired; why not lay these worries to rest and sleep?"

 

"I cannot sleep," mumbled Aragorn in a upset tone. "The last time I slept was when we fell asleep near the stream."

 

Legolas wasn't sure he was doing the right thing, but he placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder and said, "If you desire so I will guard your sleep tonight."

 

Aragorn smiled gratefully. "I did sleep peacefully when you were near." Slowly, he rested his hand on top of Legolas', rubbing the skin absentmindedly.

 

Legolas wondered about the caress, but contributed it to Aragorn's lack of sleep. Cradling the Man's hand in his, he guided Aragorn over to the bed. "Lie down, meldir, I will watch your sleep and keep the darkness away."

 

Aragorn complied, lying down. "I need you close tonight..." Admitting his needs was hard, but he felt reassured knowing that Legolas had never denied him before. And aye, the Elf settled down, resting his back against the wall. Aragorn moved closer and rested his head in Legolas' lap, staring at the enchanting eyes that shone in the darkness, warming his soul. "I must face Sauron tomorrow... Will you guard me then as well? I would draw strength from your presence."

 

Legolas gently brushed a dark lock from Aragorn's face and smiled warmly. "I will not leave your side, Estel."

 

Contently, Aragorn closed his eyes. Legolas' reassurance echoed in his ears, and the soothing words allowed him to finally fall asleep.

 

Legolas continued to stroke the dark hair, and was unable to look away, seeing the peaceful expression on Aragorn's face. /I will always love you and never leave you. You might not know it, but my place is at your side... Meleth nîn./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Éomer felt comfortably warm, holding the one he loved in his arms and-- his eyes opened in wonder. What was Haldir doing here? He had left his rooms and retreated to allow Haldir some privacy and now the Elf had followed him here? Why? Frowning, he probed the vacant eyes, finding Haldir sound asleep. The Elf seemed comfortable and yet Éomer recalled Haldir's reaction when he had awoken to a kiss. Haldir didn't want to be touched, nor to be held like this. Slowly, he inched away from Haldir, breaking the embrace. /I'll honor your wishes and refrain from touching you./

 

Haldir groaned softly, moved his arms and suddenly Éomer found himself buried in a tight hug, once more being pulled close to the Elf. Éomer grew tense, wondering if Haldir would be mad at him when the Elf woke again. /I doubt I can explain this to him. He'll never believe he pulled me close and not the other way around./

 

Trying to remain as quiet and motionless as possible, his eyes widened in surprise, feeling Haldir rub his back. His hands became fists, trying to refrain from returning the caress. Haldir was sound asleep and had no idea he was reaching out in his sleep. It would be best to not mention this once Haldir woke and to sneak out of bed the first chance he got.

 

But his hopes of escape faded quickly when Haldir draped his leg across his thigh, keeping him in place. Éomer couldn't help it; the situation was making him nervous and a film of sweat appeared on his brow. Unexpectedly Haldir mumbled something in in a strange tongue, and the Elf's fingers tangled in his hair. Was Haldir picking up on his nervousness and was the Elf now trying to soothe him?

 

Against his will, he began to relax. Haldir's soft voice and the gentle touch lured him into a sense of safety and he let go of his tension. But suddenly his body decided it -really- liked Haldir this close, touching him and he grew painfully hard. Éomer nearly panicked, wondering how Haldir would react if the Elf woke up, finding him in this state. Haldir would probably give him another icy glare and ignore him for the rest of his life. Saddened by that thought, Éomer concentrated on unpleasant memories, hoping they would make his arousal fade and -his- face came alive in his mind, nearly making him panic.

 

His arousal faded, leaving him panting softly. He felt empty, yearning for something he could never have; Haldir.

 

"Ai, nîn bellas..." In his sleep, Haldir mumbled softly and his lips brushed a clammy forehead, bestowing a chaste kiss on the other's brow.

 

Éomer stifled a soft groan, biting his bottom lip whilst trying to remain silent. Haldir would never forgive himself for kissing him. Another secret he had to keep in order not to chase the Elf even farther away. How much longer could he endure the mockery of a touch that merely pretended love because the giver was asleep and unaware of the caress?

 

In the end, the worries and tension got to him and emotional exhaustion caused him to fall asleep again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Warm sunbeams woke Haldir and he was about to stretch when he discovered the Man in his arms. Frowning, he recalled last night's events. He had followed Éomer here, lying down as his need to be close to the Man had overruled his fears and doubts. Confused he noticed that this time things were different. This time, it wasn't Éomer holding him, but he holding the Man. His arms were wrapped tightly around Éomer's waist, almost pinning the Man in his current position and allowing Éomer no space to move.

 

/I must be losing my mind. I held Rumil and Orophin like this when they were little, but... What possessed me to pull Éomer close?/ Éomer slept soundly in his arms, but the Man's fists told him that Éomer wasn't completely happy with their situation. /What do I do? I could let go and sneak back into the next room, pretending I never left. But I am growing tired of upholding the pretence that I do not care about him. I do not want to carry on like this for the rest of my life. It is obvious he cares... maybe I should give him a chance to prove his love to me? His love... Its in his eyes and his touch. It will sustain me for the rest of my life; I should stop fighting him./ But the mere thought of surrender made him rebel.

 

Éomer unexpectedly stirred, opened his eyes and stared at him. Haldir knew he had to face the Man and the growing attraction between them, but still he fought it.

 

"This time it wasn't me reaching out for you," said Éomer calmly. "You came here and enfolded me in an embrace. I honored my words and refrained from touching you, but..." Nervousness replaced his calm and he stopped talking for fear he would start stuttering. Averting his eyes, he stared at the wall behind Haldir. Why was Haldir still holding him? Maybe the Elf was too flabbergasted to lash out at him?

 

"I owe you an apology," said Haldir softly, hoping to catch Éomer's attention and aye, the Man's gaze met his. After clearing his throat he continued, "I lashed out at you without reason. Your kiss did surprise me, but I... reacted too strongly."

 

Éomer's eyes grew big in surprise; Haldir was apologizing to him? "I was at fault as well. I shouldn't have stolen that kiss."

 

"Why did you do it?" Éomer tensed against him.

 

Éomer briefly considered refusing to answer, but in the end he surrendered with a sigh. "I am falling in love with you. Lord Elrond told me it has to do with this bond that formed between us... I can't seem to fight it." He closed his eyes, unwilling to see the loathing in Haldir's eyes. Why had he made himself this vulnerable? Haldir would mock him, like the Elf always did.

 

Haldir sighed regretfully; his former actions made things even more complicated. "Aye, the bond will cause us to become lovers... Did Elrond tell you that as well?" Haldir couldn't keep back the soft chuckle that escaped his lips. "Aye, he did tell you."

 

"Why are you acting like this?" Éomer's brow grew furrowed. "Why not tell me to get out of bed and leave you alone? I thought that was what you wanted!"

 

Haldir chuckled again; Éomer's frustration mirrored his, but he was better at handling it. "I thought I wanted to be left alone," admitted he, growing serious once more, "but when I was alone in my bed I longed for your presence. I did sneak into your bed, did I not?"

 

"Aye, I wondered why you would do such a thing."

 

The look Éomer gave him made Haldir curious. "You love me then?" Haldir cocked his head, looking deeply into hazel eyes, which were surprisingly similar to his.

 

"I am afraid I do... Does that offend you?" Éomer's stare became defiant.

 

Haldir smiled teasingly. "It does not offend me, though I am at a loss as to what to do about this..." He relished seeing the wild fire in Éomer's eyes and wondered if loving this Man would be so hard after all. Éomer's will and temper matched his, which would make their relationship an interesting one. Life would never be boring with Éomer close. "Nay, I am wrong... I do know what to do about this..." Éomer grew rigid against him when Haldir moved closer, pressing his lips against Éomer's.

 

Éomer remained motionless, wondering if he hadn't woken after all and was still dreaming about Haldir. There was no way that Haldir would kiss him! But then an insistent tongue nudged against his lips, teeth and then slithered inside, delivering firm yet light touches and making him squirm in surprise. A stunned groan escaped into Haldir's mouth and the Elf deepened the kiss, devouring him and leaving him breathless.

 

Haldir closely watched Éomer's reaction and was surprised when the Man let him stay in control of the kiss; he had expected more resistance, a challenging struggle perhaps, but certainly not this surrender. Éomer's hands remained fists and the body against his was rigid with tension. Slowly, he released Éomer's lips and pulled back, studying the trembling Man. "Éomer?"

 

Éomer suddenly broke eye contact, pushed him away and fled the bed, stumbling to his feet and out of the room. Haldir stared at the doorway until Éomer had vanished from sight. What had just happened? Had he come across a little too forceful? But if that was the case why had Éomer let him proceed? The Man could have told him to stop. Confused, Haldir sat upright, wondering what he had done wrong. /Éomer kissed me last night and he seemed comfortable with that. Why run when I turn the tables and kiss him? I thought he wanted me to kiss him, to deepen this bond.../ Puzzled, he rose to his feet, but collapsed when the pain whipping through his back made it impossible for him to remain on his feet.

 

Shivering, he realized Éomer was creating more distance between them and he wasn't strong enough yet to do without the Man's strength. What was he supposed to do? Chase after Éomer? He didn't have the strength to do that!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 9

Secrets

 

 

Éomer slowly made his way back to his private chambers, not looking forward to facing Haldir and having to explain his sudden departure. Haldir's possessive kiss had caused certain memories to return, which he had believed buried deep within. Remembered pain and fear made it hard for him to think rationally. /What should I say? Will Haldir push for an explanation?/

 

The 'Lorien Elf confused him; Haldir had acted distant at first, and then the silver haired Elf had unexpectedly kissed him. /Was he merely playing games or was he serious? Does he care for me as well?/

 

Sighing anxiously, he came to a halt in front of his rooms. The connection was now strong enough for him to recognize Haldir's presence in the next room. The Elf was curious as well as... concerned? /Does he worry about -me-, or about me leaving him whilst he still needs my support?/

 

He grew tired of asking himself these questions and he stepped inside, pointedly ignoring Haldir, who awkwardly rose from his chair. From the corner of his eye he noticed Haldir's pallor and the worry etched onto the Elf's brow. He wanted to cross the room and sit behind his desk, hoping Haldir would lose interest in him when reading reports and thinking up new strategies for the upcoming war in Gondor, but Haldir slowly walked up to him, blocking his path.

 

"I already neglected my work and..." Éomer considered pushing Haldir aside so he could pass, but he didn't want to accidentally aggravate the Elf's injuries, which were still healing.

 

"Nay," said Haldir in a clipped tone. "I want to know what happened after I kissed you. Why did you leave? I demand an answer." Concerned, Haldir noticed the wet clothes, rain dripping from the long mane, and the shivers that ran down Éomer's back. Why had Éomer gone outside in this weather when he could be perfectly warm in his rooms?

 

"You -demand-?" Éomer's anger began to rise, burning his insides and quickly uncoiling in his stomach. "I owe you nothing!"

 

Haldir raised an eyebrow. "We are mated now and should not keep things from each other." The reply was given instinctively, realizing that he had to allow the Man in. He couldn't push Éomer away, not when they were to spend the rest of their lives together. "Did I do something wrong?" He seldom voiced his doubts aloud and instantly noticed Éomer's surprised expression. "I -did- do something wrong, did I not?"

 

Éomer grew quiet; what should he do now that Haldir wanted to discuss this matter seriously? He shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to kiss you... And I wanted to be kissed back, but..."

 

"But what?" Haldir took one step closer to Éomer, halting when the Man backed away. Apparently Éomer was determined to keep some distance between them.

 

Éomer averted his eyes, and stared at the floor. "The... intensity of your kiss took me aback."

 

Haldir's thoughts raced. /The intensity? By Elbereth, I did come across too forceful - but why did he not simply stop me?/ He slowly raised his right hand and rested it on Éomer's shoulder; beneath it, shivers wracked the Man's body. /Why does he react like this? It began when I took charge of the kiss./

 

Éomer felt embarrassed for his previous behavior. "'Tis nothing. I probably just need more sleep and a few decent meals."

 

Haldir didn't believe Éomer; the fact that the Man kept his eyes averted triggered his alarms. /He was fine when he kissed me, but he panicked when I took control... I want to try something./

 

Haldir placed two fingers beneath Éomer's chin, slowly raising it and meeting the Rohirrim's gaze when the Man finally made eye contact. "Will you kiss me again?" Trying to ease Éomer's apparent worries, he smiled warmly.

 

"Kiss you?" Éomer sucked in his breath. "Why ask me?" In a much softer tone he added, "I do not understand you. At one time you act like you can barely tolerate my presence and at other times you sneak into my bed after chasing me away. Where do we stand? I need to know what to expect."

 

"A very understandable question," mumbled Haldir thoughtfully. "Where do we stand? You proved your loyalty when nursing me back to health. Thanks to your care I will make a full recovery, and it is time I set aside prejudice and admit that a Man saved my life. I will commit myself to this relationship, if you do the same. I will spend my life at this foreign court as your mate, whilst I should be guarding 'Lorien's borders. I will miss my homeland and my brothers, but I am willing to endure this if you will commit to this relationship as well."

 

A lump formed in Éomer's throat. "Are you serious or is this just a game? I must be certain you are sincere."

 

Éomer's obvious uncertainty surprised Haldir. "I regret giving you the cold shoulder and fighting you over everything, but I will change my ways. You can put your trust in me."

 

Éomer wasn't so certain. "Time will tell if you are sincere. If you'll now excuse me... There are reports I need to read." He froze when Haldir used his hold on his shoulder to keep him from leaving. Panic fluttered in his stomach, and it almost made him run away from Haldir once more.

 

Éomer's body tensed before growing rigid, and Haldir immediately removed his hand, realizing that the Man felt cornered. His worries increased, seeing the haunted expression in the brown eyes, and a sharp pain slid through his soul, leaving him gasping in surprise. For one moment he had felt Éomer's panic and distress. He took a few steps away from Éomer, giving the Rohirrim the space he obviously needed. "Those reports will still be there tonight. I think we need to talk about your reactions."

 

"What's there to say?" Éomer sounded defensive, and he glared at Haldir. "My secrets are mine to keep and do not concern you."

 

"That is where you are wrong, Éomer. They -do- concern me, since we are mated for life." Haldir eyed Éomer closely. Everything about the Man screamed that he wanted to be left alone, but nothing could come between them; if it did, it would weaken their bond and cause it to break. "You are soaking wet, Éomer, and you should change into something warm and dry." He looked about and reached for a blanket on the bed. "Remove your wet clothes and wrap this around you."

 

Éomer stared at the floor, realizing a pool had formed at his feet. Reluctantly, he nodded his head, took hold of the blanket, and quickly removed his shirt and stepped out of his trousers. He instantly wrapped the warm blanket around him, never meeting Haldir's inquisitive gaze.

 

Haldir pushed some stray dark blond locks behind Éomer's ears. Droplets dripped from the ends, slipping onto the blanket. "Stay here..." He slowly made his way into the bathroom and returned with a towel, which he gently wrapped around the wet mane. "Now that you are warm and dry, will you sit with me in front of the fire and tell me about your worries?"

 

Éomer was at a loss; Haldir had never expressed any concern before, and now the attention made him feel shy. The bickering he could deal with, but this gentle concern confused him. He allowed Haldir to lead him over to the fireplace and sit him down on the large warm furs. He worried momentarily that Haldir would seat himself next to him, as he wasn't sure he could deal with such close presence, but thankfully Haldir kept his distance, sitting down opposite him.

 

"You were uncomfortable when I kissed you... It was different when you approached me; at that time you seemed at ease. Did I somehow scare you?" Haldir put it that bluntly on purpose, hoping to get Éomer to talk to him.

 

How had he gotten himself into this situation? Éomer stared blankly at the wall, avoiding Haldir's hazel eyes. He felt lost and at Haldir's mercy. Why had he returned to his rooms this quickly? He should know better by now than to let his vulnerability show! He needed time to get back in control of his emotions.

 

"Éomer?" Haldir frowned. The Man wasn't listening! "Your behavior has changed greatly. Why?"

 

"I am not feeling that well," said Éomer evasively. "As I mentioned before, I am tired."

 

"Why are you lying to me?" Haldir wondered about the growing unease in Éomer's eyes. "You can confide in me. I am worthy of your trust." But that was the problem, wasn't it? Until now he had done nothing to prove Éomer he was trustworthy. "How can I convince you I am sincere?"

 

"I am not sure you can," mumbled Éomer. In the end, he hesitantly met Haldir's eyes. "I do not trust easily, Haldir. I trusted people in the past and they betrayed me."

 

Haldir cringed at Éomer's pained tone. "Who betrayed you?"

 

Éomer almost answered, but stopped himself just in time. "I cannot tell you." Éomer decided he'd had enough and rose from the floor, tightly clutching the blanket. "I am going to study those reports and..."

 

Haldir rose slowly; his injury still hampering him, but once more he blocked the Man's path.

 

Éomer glared at the Elf. "I refuse to discuss this with you."

 

"You can run, Éomer, but do you wish to run for the rest of your life? I do not know what troubles you, but I wish you would share your burden with me. Or will you make us suffer for the rest of our lives?"

 

"Why would -you- suffer?" Éomer shook his head. "This is -my- burden, not yours."

 

Haldir slowly placed his hands on Éomer's shoulders, keeping the Man in place. "You still do not understand. We will share -our- lives, pain, sorrow and happiness. Everything you struggle with affects me as well."

 

Éomer swallowed hard. "This dark mood will pass shortly. I merely require some time to deal with this."

 

Haldir shook his head firmly. "-We- must deal with this. You cannot do this alone, not anymore. The bond changed that. Please, confide in me. Maybe I know of a way to ease your suffering."

 

"No one can ease my suffering," whispered Éomer stubbornly. "It has become a part of me, and the memories will never leave."

 

"Éomer, I ask once more, who betrayed you? Who was it you placed your trust in and then betrayed you?" Haldir kept Éomer's gaze prisoner, making sure the Man knew he was listening with his heart as well. There would be no arrogant sneer, or bantering; that had changed. "I will face this with you if you let me."

 

Éomer sighed resignedly. One day Haldir would find out anyway. Maybe it would happen one night when sleeping in each other's arms, or maybe during another kiss, but Haldir -would- find out eventually. He collapsed back onto the furs and bowed his head in defeat, staring at the floor. He didn't resist when Haldir sat beside him, loosely wrapping an arm around his shoulders; the bond told him he was secure and that Haldir would let him set the pace. "I am not sure I can talk about this... I never did before..."

 

Haldir remained silent, but gently squeezed Éomer closer. The Man was struggling with a shadow from his past and the Elf sensed Éomer's emotional pain through the link.

 

"My father died when I was little. I could not have been more than eight when my sister and I arrived at Théoden's court. The King's son, Théodred, liked having some children of his own age around, and Éowyn and I were quickly accepted into the family. Théoden always treated us as his own." He paused momentarily, closing his eyes, remembering happy times. "Éowyn, Théodred and I became good friends. At times we forgot that we were not siblings for we felt as close as blood."

 

Haldir nodded patiently. "It sounds like you were happy."

 

"Those were happy times." Éomer shivered and closed his eyes. "But then our new tutor arrived... and followed our every step."

 

Haldir soothingly rubbed Éomer's shoulders, massaging the tense muscles.

 

"I was just a child and had no idea how twisted this man's mind was. His gaze would shift between Éowyn and me... making us shiver. Théoden made it very clear we were to obey our teacher. Éowyn cried herself to sleep every night... and the only thing I could do was to make sure she was never alone with him. Théodred noticed that something had upset her, and he told his father. Théoden decided that Éowyn should be raised among women, and she was sent away for some years. She got away from the snake... but I did not... When his eyes could no longer devour her, they turned to me... and the nightmare began."

 

Goose pimples formed on Haldir's skin, as he finally realized what Éomer was hinting at. In utter disbelief, he stared at Éomer. "He lusted after your sister when she was a child? By Elbereth, that is unheard of! How come Théoden did not send him away? How could he allow this creature to remain at his court?"

 

Éomer shrugged. "Théoden did not know." He pleadingly met Haldir's eyes. "Must... I... continue?"

 

"Aye," said Haldir firmly. "There cannot be any secrets between us. What happened after your sister left?"

 

"He stared at me with his black eyes..." Éomer bit his bottom lip, trying to emotionally distance himself from his memories, but he failed like he usually did. "He followed me and began to corner me... never speaking... simply staring at me. He was my tutor so I had to spend a lot of time in his company. Then... then he started to touch me... I instinctively recoiled from his touch, but he threatened to ask Théoden to send for Éowyn so she could live with us once more, and, being a child, I believed his lies... Éowyn was safe, and I had to keep it that way. The touches grew more... vile... and I..." Éomer cleared his throat, trying to swallow his emotions so they wouldn't flood him.

 

Haldir sighed distressed. "I cannot imagine such a thing happening to a child! Was there no one who suspected what was happening?" Someone must have noticed!

 

A sad smile crossed Éomer's face. "Théoden's guards, Hama and Gamling, found out one night when I was reported missing. At Théoden's command they searched every room and eventually they... found me... in his chambers..."

 

Haldir's anger blazed hotly. /Should I ever encounter this monster I will end his wretched life!/

 

"I still remember them forcing the door open and storming inside. I... was on the bed, naked... hands bound and face down... When they turned me onto my back I screamed hysterically; I never recognized them and thought my tormenter had returned." Éomer's voice dripped with fear and anger. "I hoped they would send him away... now that they knew... but he convinced Théoden to let him stay... Hama and Gamling however stayed at my side... keeping me safe." 

 

Haldir tried to catch Éomer's gaze, and succeeded eventually. The hazel eyes swam with tears, which Éomer refused to release. "Do I know this monster?"

 

Haldir's question pulled Éomer back into the present. He forced himself to answer. "His name is Grima and he was Théoden's advisor. He worked for Saruman and Théoden banished him from Edoras a few weeks ago. He is gone now..."

 

Haldir's eyes burned with fury. "Banishment is not enough punishment for what he did."

 

Éomer's smile was utterly sad when he met Haldir's eyes. "Grima had a certain hold on Théoden. Maybe the Lord of the Mark wanted to punish Grima, but for some reason he could not."

 

"He failed you," whispered Haldir compassionately. "This scarred you for life, did it not?"

 

Éomer stared blindly, not really seeing Haldir's face; it was more like a big blur. His tears finally surfaced and he angrily swept them away. "I thought I had dealt with this..."

 

Sudden realization dawned on Haldir. "What was it about the kiss that brought it back?" Haldir felt at a loss at how to proceed. He was tempted to let go of Éomer, but then again, he didn't want to lose this closeness.

 

"The possessiveness. You did not give me a chance to pull away. I panicked; it reminded me of a time when I had no say in the matter. Believe me, Grima did not accept no for an answer." He laughed bitterly, and shook his head at the distorted memories. "I am certain it was much worse than I remember, but thankfully time heals many wounds. Most of the time Grima does not haunt me, and this took me completely by surprise. I will try to handle it better in future."

 

Haldir cringed. "Éomer, I offered you my support. You no longer need to carry this burden alone." He had never before met anyone we had suffered this much as a child, and he had no idea how to deal with Éomer's pain. Maybe Elrond could advise him? /I will be careful when kissing him.../

 

The tears in Éomer's eyes dried and faded. Instead an immense sorrow appeared in them. "I do not wish to burden you with this," said Éomer softly. /Now you will think even less of me for being unable to cope with this. I should never have told you./

 

Éomer's apprehension was palpable in the connection between them, telling Haldir what Éomer dreaded most; loathing. Maybe a distraction would work. "Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa..."

 

Éomer frowned deeply; the words were alien to him. "What does it mean?" He wasn't sure he wanted to find out. What if Haldir had just expressed his disgust or even worse... his pity?

 

"Your heart is that of the lion, Éomer. You suffered terribly and yet you came out the victor. Grima did not break you. You are a strong and wise Man, and you should be proud of yourself for overcoming this." Haldir saw wonder in Éomer's eyes. "I mean it, lle ume quel..." Éomer's puzzled look made him explain. "You did well."

 

Éomer allowed a weak smile onto his face. "That means I have to learn your tongue as well... I want to understand what you are saying." The soothing heat of the fire seeped into his bones, warming him pleasantly. For some elusive reason it didn't really bother him that Haldir was this close, looking at him intently. Haldir had wrapped one arm around him and the gesture made him feel safe. He even caught himself leaning into the touch and resting his head on Haldir's shoulder. /I should not be doing this... I should not trust him... Not yet anyway./

 

Haldir enjoyed holding Éomer whilst contemplating everything he had just learned. /I want Grima's head... I never before felt this eager to take a life, but.../ He looked down, and saw that Éomer's hands shook slightly. He curled his fingers around them, rubbing them in an effort to warm them. "Voronwer, we will overcome your fears together."

 

Éomer smiled, staring absentmindedly into the flames. "Voron..."

 

"Voronwer; loyal one. You did not desert me when I needed you." Haldir played with Éomer's hair, which had started to curl now that it was drying. "Tell me what you desire, Éomer. Do you want us to become friends, or would you like it to be more? Can it ever be more?"

 

"I hope so..." Éomer's voice was barely audible. "I have never been in love before and I always wondered what it would feel like. Now I find myself hoping that the feeling is mutual. Aye, I want it to be more, but I understand if you do not want to be with me in that way."

 

Haldir's heart contracted painfully at hearing the self-doubt in Éomer's voice. "What happened was not your fault. You were a child."

 

"I know that! But that does not change anything! I told myself countless times that I was not to blame, but... There are some nights when I still hear his voice, telling me I bewitched him." Éomer stared at the fire. "His touch tainted me, I realize that, and--" He stopped as Haldir moved closer. Looking up at the Elf, he wondered about the expression in those chocolate eyes, and found himself holding his breath in anticipation.

 

"You are not tainted, Éomer. You are the most courageous and compassionate Man I have ever met." Haldir released Éomer's hands and gently tangled his fingers in the long curls. "May I kiss you?"

 

Éomer swallowed hard. "You may." Butterflies tickled his insides and he sighed blissfully when soft, gentle lips brushed his in a slow kiss, which was completely different from the possessive one that had made him panic. This one was light, gently given, and eagerly accepted.

 

When Haldir pulled back he smiled at the perplexed expression on Éomer's face. The kiss had told him everything he needed to know; Éomer desired him as well. Their bond was strong and they would become lovers in time. "Will you rest now? You look tired." Expecting protests, he added, "And I could do with some sleep as well." He wasn't tired at all, but would pretend he was exhausted if it made Éomer lie down and rest.

 

"Maybe I should try to sleep. Will you wake me in an hour?" Entranced by the warm expression in Haldir's eyes, he allowed the Elf to pull him into a lying position, resting his head in Haldir's lap. The furs were warm and comfortable and he closed his eyes, trying to relax. At first he tensed slightly as Haldir stroked his hair, but then found that the soothing motion helped him relax.

 

Haldir smiled; the tension finally left Éomer's body. A soft snore echoed through the room and Haldir sighed happily, thankful that he had managed to ease Éomer's burden just a little.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond had changed into dry robes and now headed for the great hall, eager to speak with Théoden. After mentally reviewing everything he had heard he had drawn a terrible conclusion, one he hadn't yet shared with Glorfindel. First he had to make sure his suspicions were correct.

 

Entering the ancient hall, his eyes quickly scanned the room. Théoden was talking to his second in command, Gamling, but Elrond proceeded nonetheless. He cleared his throat, announcing his presence. "Sire, can I speak with you? In private?" He didn't want others to learn of his worries.

 

Théoden calmly studied the half-Elf, and shook his head. "Gamling will stay. I have no secrets from my trusted friend."

 

Elrond considered protesting, but then dismissed the thought; Théoden wouldn't change his mind. "I worry about Éomer."

 

"Because he bonded with Haldir? Did anything go wrong?" Worried, Théoden left his throne and approached Elrond. "It was a very brave and honorable thing to do, but maybe a tad foolish."

 

"Nay, it is not the bond, which is still intact." Elrond cast a probing look at Gamling and decided to continue, even with the other man present. The matter was urgent, and he needed answers! "Haldir kissed Éomer and your nephew panicked. I followed Éomer when he ran and I found him crying, mumbling. He repeated; 'He is gone,' the entire time. I am most concerned about his well being, nay, -their- well being. Whatever affects Éomer affects Haldir as well." Elrond raised an eyebrow, seeing the cold expression in Théoden's eyes. Gamling sighed, distressed, and Elrond's gaze shifted from Théoden to Gamling and back again. "You know to whom Éomer was referring."

 

"I do. Gamling, guard the door. This information should not leave the room." Théoden returned to his throne and collapsed into it. His shoulders slumped forward, but they straightened out again, once more facing Elrond. "I should have banished Grima many years ago, but even back then his hold on me was strong."

 

"What does Grima Wormtongue have to do with this?" Elrond's brow furrowed.

 

Théoden locked eyes with Elrond. "Grima was twisted in more ways than one, which made him a perfect tool for Saruman."

 

Elrond moved a little closer. "In what ways was his mind twisted?"

 

"He lusted after Éomer's sister... I sent her away when Gamling told me Grima haunted her steps, but I did not expect the snake to turn to Éomer instead. Éomer was an adorable boy, with big brown eyes and untamable curls." Théoden averted his eyes, staring at his hands. "I noticed Grima's perversions too late. Gamling alerted me when Éomer became silent and distant and the boy began to flinch when we touched him. One night Gamling did not find Éomer in his room and I ordered a search. Grima's foul nature was revealed at last. We found Éomer tied to his bed. The boy panicked and started to scream when we tried to free him. Later I found out that Grima had been tormenting Éomer since his sister had left. I will never forgive myself for not noticing earlier."

 

Elrond nodded once. He would probably blame himself as well, had he neglected to notice the abuse. "And yet you kept Grima here."

 

"It must have been Saruman. I tried to banish Grima from Rohan, tried to speak the words and later, growing desperate, I tried to write the order down. But my voice and hands refused to co-operate and Grima remained here, slowly pulling me deeper into his web."

 

Théoden raised his eyes, and Elrond saw the sorrow in them. "It explains why Éomer panicked, " said Elrond thoughtfully, "Did you ever discuss this with him?" /Talking about this, acknowledging the abuse may help Éomer heal./

 

Théoden shook his head. "I did not dare bring it up. After Hama and Gamling rescued Éomer, the boy was distant for weeks. When he finally began to react to our voices, we did not dare address the matter; we were afraid it would bring back memories he had apparently repressed. With the passing of time, he remembered what had happened to him, and his mood could change within seconds, ranging from immense sorrow to a frightening fury. The boy was hurt and he did not know yet how to deal with these emotions." 

 

Gamling cleared his throat and Théoden nodded his permission. "At night, the boy sneaked into my room. Éomer would lie down at the foot end of my bed, curling up beneath the blankets. I tried to pull him close once when a nightmare haunted him, but he fought me off. I never tried again."

 

Elrond felt immensely saddened. What had Grima's presence during all those long years done to Éomer? Every day Éomer had been confronted by the snake that had ruined his life. "He is gone now..." Elrond finally understood. "Sire, maybe you should discuss this with Éomer when the time is right. It might be important to him to hear his pain acknowledged."

 

"I am not sure I have the courage to do that." Théoden's eyes mirrored his sorrow and regret. "You see, I failed him all those years ago. He was a child who placed his trust in me, hoping I would love him and keep him safe. The bitter truth is that I failed him."

 

"It is never too late to admit your mistakes and to make amends," whispered Elrond thoughtfully. "Haldir should know what happened to Éomer as a child. Will you tell him or must I?"

 

Théoden cringed privately. "Éomer should tell him."

 

"But is Éomer strong enough to confide in Haldir?" Elrond wasn't sure the proud Rohirrim would admit something this personal to a Man.

 

"Éomer told me," said Haldir, slowly entering the hall. It had taken him long moments to ease Éomer into a sleeping position on the furs. The Man didn't even know he was gone, sleeping peacefully in front of the fire. Now that Éomer wasn't close he felt weakened, and he already yearned to return to the Man.

 

Théoden's eyes widened in surprise. "He told you about Grima?"

 

"He did." Haldir's gaze traveled from Elrond to Théoden. "Is Grima still in Rohan? I want his head."

 

Gamling shivered at the cold steel in Haldir's voice; the Elf was deadly serious. "Nay, he is not here any longer. Grima, and cursed be his name, headed for Isengard to be reunited with his master, Saruman," said Gamling calmly.

 

"Isengard..." Haldir met Théoden's gaze. "He is out of my reach then..." But Grima couldn't hide at Isengard forever. The snake would leave in time. /I cannot leave Éomer and Edoras, but Rumil and Orophin can hunt Grima down./ His brothers would understand and help him avenge Éomer's honor.

 

"For what it is worth," said Théoden, "I am relieved he confided in you. This is such a heavy burden and one he always refused to share. Maybe now he will heal."

 

Haldir nodded earnestly. "I will help him to the best of my abilities." Weariness grew heavier, making him turn around to head back to Éomer's rooms. "I still want Grima's head - and I will get it."

 

Gamling almost offered his assistance, but refrained from doing so, knowing that the Elf needed no help. He had seen Haldir fight, and had been greatly impressed.

 

Haldir left the great hall and stepped into the corridor. Théoden's words echoed in his mind. /Théoden knew about Grima, and failed to protect Éomer.../

 

Haldir entered Éomer's rooms and headed for the fire, lying down and loosely wrapping his arms around Éomer, who still slept soundly in front of the fire. /I should wake you and tell you to go to bed, but you seem comfortable here and I do not want to disturb your sleep./ He settled for holding Éomer, marveling at the feelings of protectiveness that washed through him. Rumil and Orophin also awakened those feelings in him, but with Éomer it was different now that their love was deepening.

 

Pressing a chaste kiss onto the dark blond mane, he whispered into the curls, "Amin mela lle."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Amin mela lle = I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 10

First Steps

 

 

/Come here, child and obey me! Or else I will turn to your beautiful little sister.../

 

Éomer trembled in his sleep as the slithering voice wrapped itself around his thoughts. /Nay, he is gone. The snake is gone./ Moving restlessly he suddenly encountered a warm body. Strange, alien words reached his ear, drowning out Grima's voice. The soft, seductive tone drove away the memories, and he sighed blissfully when the nightmare left him alone.

 

Strong yet gentle hands moved him closer to the fire. Beneath his fingertips he felt fur and soft, silky hair. Who was here with him? Gamling kept him company at times, but this wasn't Gamling's voice he was hearing. He forced his eyes open and blinked once, encountering a sea of silver hair, covering his face. /Haldir, I forgot about the Elf./

 

Suddenly a hand swept away the silver curtain and Haldir's hazel eyes locked with his. Éomer felt speechless momentarily, realizing they were still in front of the fireplace, curled up on the furs. "Why are you still here? You cannot be comfortable on the floor. Does your back injury not hamper you?" He told himself to focus on Haldir's needs so he could forget his own pain momentarily.

 

Haldir's soft smile took him aback. He had grown used to the harsh, arrogant tone and the haughty expression in those ancient eyes, but those were gone now. The soft invitation to unburden his soul that lay in Haldir's smile made him stutter. "I... need to get up... The reports... I need to..." His vocal cords failed him when Haldir's lips tenderly made contact with his, brushing them in a non-threatening manner. Caught off-guard, Éomer moaned softly into Haldir's mouth. The kiss was sweet and gentle and his body responded to Haldir's tender manner. Éomer brought his arms up behind Haldir's back, holding him close while the kiss deepened.

 

Suddenly Haldir moved, rolling him on top of the Elf and Éomer's eyes widened in surprise, looking down into twinkling orbs. Haldir released his lips and Éomer averted his eyes, wondering why Haldir had kissed him like that. After confessing the abuse he had thought that Haldir wouldn't want to touch him ever again! "Why did you kiss me?"

 

Haldir gazed into Éomer's stunned eyes. "We are mates, lovers... This is what lovers do, is it not?" Haldir had spent the last few hours holding Éomer and soothing the Man whenever a nightmare had threatened to disturb his sleep. Occasionally Éomer would mumble softly, pleading with Grima to leave him alone. /I am glad you confided in me, Éomer. I cannot fight a nameless enemy, but this snake will lose its venomous teeth./ Moving slowly, he pressed his lips onto Éomer's once more, flicking his tongue against lips and teeth.

 

Éomer's pupils dilated, feeling Haldir's tongue slid into his mouth. Accepting the challenge, their tongues dueled wildly. After a long moment, Éomer pulled back and looked into Haldir's eyes. "I cannot believe you still want me. I had hoped you would, but..."

 

Haldir wrapped a curl around his fingertip, playing with it. "I have fought this long enough, nîn bellas. You convinced me you are loyal, and that your love is sincere. I did nothing to prove my worthiness to you, and I will work hard to gain your trust."

 

A lump had formed in Éomer's throat, reading unconditional support in the Elf's dark eyes. "Only a day ago you chased me from your bed. I am finding it hard to believe that your resentment of me now changed into affection." But Haldir was holding him, had kissed him and was now fingering a lock of his hair. He had problems reconciling the two.

 

Haldir moistened his lips. "Can we make a new start, Voronwer? Or do you wish to continue this fighting when we could support and love each other? What is it that you truly want?"

 

"Your love," whispered Éomer in an unguarded moment.

 

Haldir cocked his head, rested his hand at the back of Éomer's neck and whispered, "You will have it."

 

Lost for words, Éomer simply returned Haldir's intense gaze. A warmth seeped into his body, pooling at his groin and causing him to grow hard. In the end, realizing his erection pressed against Haldir's stomach, he averted his eyes.

 

"You desire me," whispered Haldir pleased. "But I doubt you are ready to take this next step, are you?"

 

Éomer shook his head. "I am not. Grima is still too close, too present in my mind. I would confuse the two of you." Closing his eyes, he tried hard to remain in control of his feelings, hoping his arousal would fade. "I do not know how to handle this, Haldir. I never had a male lover before and... I do desire you, but..."

 

Haldir stroked the long dark blond mane and nodded once. "You do not know what to do, but I do. Trust yourself to me. I will guard and guide you well." A brief look of panic on Éomer's face made him add, "We will go slowly, Voronwer. We have the rest of our lives to discover our desires and needs." And he looked forward to exploring their needs and passions. /Once you overcome your fears and doubts you will be quite a passionate lover, one who has the quality to best me between the sheets./

 

Éomer frowned at Haldir's distant expression. "What are you thinking about?"

 

Haldir knew it was too early to discuss this and used a white lie instead. "I was thinking about moving to the bed." To his delight, Éomer blushed.

 

"But I have reports to read and..."

 

Haldir reacted once. "Show me how I can help. I am to spend the rest of my life here, so I had better make myself useful."

 

Haldir's request pleasantly surprised Éomer, but he shook his head. "You need to rest first and regain your strength. Once you have recovered you can take over some of my duties."

 

"What will be my position, exactly?" Haldir had wondered how he would spend the rest of his life.

 

"We will be equals," whispered Éomer. "We will rule Rohan together."

 

Haldir smiled smugly. "I heard you have the most wondrous horses here in Edoras."

 

"You are interested in horses? Breeding them?"

 

Haldir nodded. "Maybe being your mate won't be as bad as I thought."

 

Éomer blushed slightly. "You mentioned missing your brothers; you are free to invite them whenever you want. We can even make the occasional trip to 'Lorien."

 

"You would do that for me?" Haldir smiled warmly. "Loving you will be easy."

 

Éomer's blush intensified. "No one ever said that before."

 

"Have you had lovers in the past?" Haldir knew he was being bold, but felt he had to know.

 

Éomer shrugged uneasily. "Kisses, touches in the dark, but I never committed myself to any of the women I courted. Usually we stopped seeing each other after the first kiss. I did not react well to their closeness."

 

"And what about men?"

 

Éomer shivered. "Nay, not after Grima. Your are the first man whose touch I crave..."

 

"I am pleased to hear that you crave my touch," said Haldir smugly. "Now, let us move this to the bed."

 

Éomer, still atop of Haldir, got to his feet first. Carefully, he helped Haldir to his feet. "How do you fare, Haldir? Does your back still trouble you?"

 

Haldir folded an arm loosely around Éomer's arm. "Would you like to see for yourself?" The Man's blush remained, making Haldir grin.

 

"I..." At a loss, Éomer wondered if there was a way to get out of this. Clutching the blanket, he stared at Haldir as the Elf removed his leggings and shirt.

 

Haldir slipped beneath the covers and patted the space next to him. "Join me in bed."

 

Éomer swallowed hard. "But you are... naked." He cringed at the way that sounded. The blanket wrapped around him was the sole barrier between Haldir and him. "Maybe I should read those reports instead." Haldir's expression suddenly became compelling and inviting, and Éomer found he was shuffling toward the bed. Sitting down, he pulled the blanket close to his form.

 

"Lie down, Voronwer." Haldir opened his arms, waiting for Éomer to make up his mind. He didn't know from personal experience how hard and difficult this was for Éomer, but he saw the inner struggle in the Man's eyes. He sighed, relieved when Éomer accepted the invitation, quickly slipping between the covers, still clinging to the blanket. Haldir let him keep it, hoping Éomer would feel safer and more at ease. Looking at the window he said, "It is still dark outside. Let us rest until the sun rises."

 

Éomer melted against Haldir, savoring the warmth that the Elf radiated. Haldir encouraged him to rest his head against the Elf's shoulder, which he did and he listened to the other's steady breathing. He had seldom felt this at ease. Sleep came quickly upon him; his eyes slipped shut and he whispered softly into Haldir's bare chest. "Warm..."

 

Haldir nodded contently. "You feel warm as well, Voronwer." But it was more than body heat; this was the warmth of their joined souls they were feeling. Surrendering to the sensation, he let the healing sleep overwhelm him as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Tárareg," said Haldir, addressing the 'Lorien Elf who had volunteered to carry his message back to Lothlorien. Looking over his shoulder at the bed, he made sure that Éomer was still asleep. The Man was wrapped up in several blankets, and had folded his arms around a pillow once Haldir had left the bed. "Make sure you deliver this message to either Rumil or Orophin, and no one else."

 

Tárareg nodded in understanding. "I will hand the letter to your brothers only, Haldir."

 

Haldir signed the letter, folded it and handed it to the messenger. "You can reach 'Lorien in five days," he mused aloud. "It will take another five or six days for them to get here." In ten or eleven days his brothers could be here in Edoras. "Hurry, be as fast as the wind."

 

The messenger inclined his head, turned around, and left the room to carry Haldir's message to 'Lorien.

 

Haldir rose from behind Éomer's desk and walked back to the bed. Indulging himself, he studied Éomer's face, which should have been relaxed in sleep, but wasn't. All night long Grima had haunted his dreams, and although Haldir usually chased those nightmares away, Éomer still slept restlessly. Lying down next to Éomer once more, he removed the pillow from the Man's arms and slipped into them instead. Éomer's hold tightened at once and a blissful sigh left his lips. Haldir tucked Éomer's head under his chin and guarded his lover's dreams for the remainder of the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"It is time," whispered Aragorn thoughtfully. Wrapped up in soft cloth was the Palantir, set on the table to be used by the rightful King of Gondor. Looking at Legolas, Aragorn saw the concern in those sapphire eyes. "You cannot stay inside this room," added Aragorn. "I must face him alone, but I will need you later. Will you stand guard in the corridor and look after me when I call for you?"

 

Legolas nodded once. "But I still advise against it, Aragorn. Sauron is strong and you never used the seeing stone before. What if it gains a hold on you as it did on Saruman?"

 

"I am its rightful owner, Legolas. I possess the power to handle it. You must put your trust in me." In spite of his bravado, he felt insecure. What if the Palantir was too strong to control? He had never tried before.

 

"I will wait in the corridor," said Legolas eventually. "Call me, should you need me." Reluctantly, he walked over to the door, opened it, and looked at Aragorn, hoping the Man had changed his mind. But Aragorn merely nodded, and Legolas stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

 

Unable to stand still, he paced the corridor, while his hearing remained focused on the other room - on Aragorn to be exact. He froze, hearing the cloth removed. Skin moved over stone and Legolas shivered as an ominous feeling swept through him. He was tempted to return to the room to check on Aragorn, but he had given his word to wait until Aragorn called his name.

 

Soft mumbling made his head spin and Legolas leaned against the wall for support. Aragorn was calling out to Sauron, challenging the Dark Lord. Aragorn's voice was strained, but it never faltered. In the end, Aragorn released a yelp and it was followed by his name.

 

"Lego...las..."

 

Legolas swung open the door and immediately walked over to Aragorn, kneeling at his side. The Man had collapsed and was now lying on the cold, stone floor. The Palantir was still in his hands and Legolas covered it with the cloth, placing it back on the table where it couldn't do any damage. Cold sweat had formed on Aragorn's brow, and the Man's body shook fiercely.

 

Legolas lifted Aragorn's limp form and carried him over to the bed, gently laying him down. He pulled up the blankets, covered Aragorn with them and then sat on the edge of the bed, hoping Aragorn's eyes would open. "Aragorn? Can you hear me? Do you want me to fetch Elrond or Gandalf? Are you hurt?"

 

Aragorn's eyelids fluttered; the eyes opened and stared unfocused into the room. Legolas moved a little closer until he was close enough for Aragorn to notice him. "Estel? Do you need to see Elrond or Gandalf? I am not a healer; I do not know what to do." The fact that Aragorn's gaze now grew focused slightly reassured him. Maybe Aragorn had suffered a shock, as Men called it. He felt cold to the touch, in spite of the blankets wrapped around him. "What do I do?"

 

Aragorn struggled with the blankets until he managed to free his right hand, which he raised and used to pull Legolas closer. "C-cold..." he stuttered.

 

Legolas watched Aragorn closely. The Man was trying to pull him close, but Aragorn lacked the necessary strength. "You want me to join you in bed?" His thoughts raced; his body heat would warm Aragorn, but that meant removing their clothes and sleeping skin on skin.

 

Aragorn nodded weakly. "P-plea-se..."

 

Now that he knew what Aragorn needed, Legolas quickly pushed down the covers, and a few moments later Aragorn's shirt and leggings were piled on the floor. More shivers coursed through the Man's body and urged Legolas on. He quickly stripped, and his clothes joined Aragorn's on the floor. Slipping between the sheets, he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Aragorn. He hissed surprised at the icy cold feel of Aragorn against him. He tucked the blankets around them, and rubbed Aragorn's cold skin.

 

Aragorn smiled, sighed blissfully and rested his head against Legolas' shoulder. The Elf was warm, soft and yet firm, and he snuggled up to Legolas, enjoying the sensation.

 

Amused, Legolas looked at Aragorn, hearing that soft sigh. A smile warmed his face, realizing Aragorn liked having him this close. "Quel esta, Estel." Aragorn surprised him by wrapping arms and legs around him, pulling him as close as possible. The naked bodies shifted against each other and Legolas reacted instinctively to the warmth; he grew hard with desire. He briefly closed his eyes, focused on Aragorn's breathing and thanked Elbereth that the Man had fallen asleep, never realizing he was erect.

 

Legolas' eyes opened and his gaze settled on the tangled mass of dark hair. "You need a bath, Estel," he said teasingly. Maybe he would fill up a bathtub later, telling Aragorn to freshen up. /Preparing a bath will give me a reason to leave the bed before he wakes up. I cannot risk being aroused when he regains consciousness./

 

In the meantime, he held Aragorn close and watched over the Man as he slept peacefully, knowing they would probably never share a bed in this manner again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Driven by concern, Gamling headed for Éomer's rooms. Pushing against the door, he found that Haldir had forgotten to lock it, and he pushed it ajar. He looked inside and a smile grew on his face, seeing the two men sleep peacefully in each other's arms. Feeling happy that Éomer trusted Haldir, he took one step into the room, entranced by the sight in front of him.

 

For long years he had watched Éomer struggle with Grima's abuse and he had been afraid that his charge would never dare to love because of his experiences in the past. But then Éomer had stepped forward to save Haldir. Gamling had approved of that offer, but at the same time he had worried about the possible consequences.

 

By giving part of his life force, Éomer had bound himself to Haldir and thus he had chosen a male lover, something Gamling had never expected to happen. Now he was afraid that Haldir would hurt Éomer, maybe in the same way Grima had, maybe in other ways, and he vowed to keep a close eye on his former charge.

 

To him, Éomer was still the small boy who had sneaked into his room to sleep at the foot end of his bed. Even after all these years he still had nightmares about finding Éomer tied to Grima's bed and the snake towering over the boy. He would always feel protective of Éomer, and he was grateful that Haldir now shared that feeling. Haldir's tone earlier, when the Elf had demanded Grima's head, had convinced him that Éomer was in the best hands. Maybe he could finally let go of that little boy, who had sat crying in his room, clutching a blanket.

 

He was proud of the man Éomer had become, and served him proudly, but still -- still he remembered that scared little boy.

 

Suddenly Haldir's eyes became aware of his surroundings, and the Elf immediately noticed the intruder. He reached for his knife, but halted, identifying their intruder. It was Gamling, the Man who had looked after Éomer during his childhood. Surely Gamling meant them no harm, but still he remained alert.

 

Gamling met Haldir's gaze head on and nodded once. "He will need you during the nights."

 

Haldir nodded and quickly checked on Éomer, who was still asleep. "I will guard his dreams."

 

Gamling smiled saddened. "He is a brave and valiant warrior, and he will cover your back when you need it most."

 

"I will cover his and keep him safe." Haldir soothingly rubbed Éomer's back, and the Man edged closer to him.

 

"The snake still haunts his dreams and his memories. Do not rush him. Be patient with him." But Haldir probably already knew that.

 

"I will be patient and he will set the pace. Does that reassure you?" Haldir smiled warmly. Éomer was very lucky to have someone look out for him.

 

"My body might be old and failing me," started Gamling, realizing the Elf could easily overpower him in a fight, "but know you will answer to me. should you ever hurt him. My sword is as sharp as yours and I wield it well."

 

Haldir nodded his understanding. "I hear your warning and I will heed it."

 

Satisfied that Haldir knew the consequences should the Elf hurt Éomer, Gamling turned around and left the room. The Elf was as protective of Haldir as he was -- good. Now Haldir had to prove his worth!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Glorfindel?" Elrond walked up behind his lover, who was looking out of the window, and wrapped one arm around the blond's waist. Glorfindel had been very quiet since learning of Grima's perversions, and somehow that worried Elrond. "What is on your mind, nîn ind?"

 

"How can anyone do that to a child?" Wide-eyed, Glorfindel stared into the distance. "Does it ever happen among our kind, Elrond? Have you ever heard of such... behavior?" Glorfindel leaned against Elrond, enjoying his lover's closeness. "Are we alert enough? Would we detect such abuse if it ever happened in Imladris? How many children, regardless of their race, suffered like this?"

 

Elrond nodded saddened. "I understand your worries, meleth-nîn. I asked myself those questions after talking to Théoden. I cannot guarantee it does not happen in our realm, but I will be more alert in the future. No child should ever have to go through such abuse. What happened to Éomer was terrible, and I am sure Théoden will blame himself until the day he dies, but Théoden was no match for the dark powers of Grima Wormtongue. Who knows how long ago Grima established his hold on Théoden? I hate to say it, but Éomer was lucky that Hama and Gamling discovered him in Grima's room."

 

"Or else the abuse would have continued," realized Glorfindel in dread.

 

Elrond pressed a chaste kiss onto the back of Glorfindel's neck after lifting the long, blond strands. The hair teased his fingertips and he fingered a lock. "Éomer must overcome the past if he wants to live in the present. Éomer is strong, and Haldir wiser than most give him credit for. I am certain Haldir will find a way to heal Éomer's hurts."

 

"Haldir actually demanded Grima's head?" chuckled Glorfindel softly. "He must have been disappointed when he heard Grima was headed for Isengard."

 

"But we both know Haldir," said Elrond thoughtfully. "He will find a way to obtain the snake's head."

 

Glorfindel actually smiled, and turned to face Elrond. Leaning in closer, he stole a kiss from Elrond's lips, then pulled back. "What are your plans, melme?"

 

"Théoden is getting ready to march for Gondor. A messenger arrived, carrying a rose, the ancient sign for help. Denethor realizes Gondor is Sauron's next target and Gondor needs all the held it can get. I am not sure Éomer and Haldir will be able to fight in this upcoming battle; maybe we should go instead, nîn ind?"

 

Glorfindel looked into Elrond's eyes, reading the desire to fight Sauron one last time. Elrond was a well-respected healer, but his heart was that of a warrior. "I will follow wherever you go, you know that. I will never leave you."

 

Elrond held his love close. "I never doubted you would remain at my side."

 

"And what about Aragorn?"

 

Elrond shivered. "He has used the Palantir to challenge Sauron."

 

"He finally accepted his calling?"

 

"It seems so. Legolas is with him now, looking after him." Elrond enfolded Glorfindel in a tight hug. "I still remember how he hugged you and kissed your hair."

 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "I did not know Legolas kissed my hair. One tends to underestimate him... I had told him to not make you jealous, but he continued nonetheless."

 

"He is truly Thranduil's son," joked Elrond. "His father never took no for an answer either."

 

"We are heading for Gondor then?"

 

"With Théoden's army."

 

Glorfindel caressed Elrond's face and looked adoringly at his lover. "What about the 'Lorien Elves?"

 

Elrond nodded slowly. "They asked to remain part of Théoden's army, and I allowed it. They fought well, and if they want to continue to fight alongside Men I won't stop them. They lost too many of their kin, and some yearn for death. I fear many of the survivors won't return to 'Lorien."

 

Glorfindel sighed deeply. "Their sacrifice is beyond words. Let us hope Men will remember how many Elves died in the fight for Helm's Deep."

 

"We will make sure they remember," vowed Elrond softly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The warmth that surrounded Aragorn felt familiar and comfortable, and his hands began to explore the soft, smooth skin beneath his fingertips. They traveled down the long spine, and came to rest on a curved hip. A smile formed on his lips, fully recognizing Legolas' scent. Arwen had never shared his bed, and Eowyn -- she seemed a perfect match -- but it wasn't a female he desired.

 

Legolas' breath now came in gasps, and, peeking through half closed eyelids, Aragorn found Legolas very much awake. The azure eyes were filled with passion and desire, and the tip of the Elf's tongue slowly moistened his lips. Would Legolas let him continue his exploration, or call his bluff and stop him?

 

Aragorn's fingertips moved over a hairless chest, encountered a hardened nipple, and rolled it slowly between his fingertips. A delicate moan escaped from deep within Legolas' throat, and the Elf arched his back in obvious want.

 

Aragorn realized he wouldn't be able to keep up the pretence of being asleep. It wouldn't be fair to both of them. /I wanted to wait until after we fought this war, but -- what if I lose you? What if you die during the upcoming battle? Finding Haldir barely alive proved how easily I could lose you. By Elbereth, what if you die without knowing I love you? What if Sauron succeeds in killing me, and you are left on your own, never knowing of my love for you? Aye, I am doing the right thing. It is time to face our feelings, and stop pretending we are merely friends when we are so much more./

 

Legolas involuntarily sucked in his breath, seeing the green eyes open. "You are awake..." He had suspected as much when Aragorn had started to caress his skin, and it pleased him that Aragorn finally faced him.

 

"We have been dancing around each other for much too long," whispered Aragorn, brushing aside a golden lock so he could lick the tip of a pointy ear. "The war we are about to fight could claim our lives, and we would blame ourselves forever if we did not admit our feelings." Aragorn pushed himself into a sitting position, feeling rested and energetic.

 

Legolas looked up at Aragorn, smiled, and raised a hand to push back the hair that obscured his face. "Do we really need any words?"

 

Aragorn smiled. "You are right, my love, as always." Leaning in closer, he claimed the Elf's lips, pushed past the teeth which willingly opened and sought out his lover's tongue, chasing it.

 

Legolas sighed blissfully, brought up his arms behind Aragorn's back, and pulled the Man on top of him.

 

Aragorn wondered at how right, how comfortable, this felt as he slid between Legolas' parting legs. His tongue left a wet trail down his lover's throat, chest, stomach and licked teasingly at the tip of Legolas' erection. Legolas arched his back, bucked, and tightened his hold on Aragorn, pressing their arousal together.

 

Aragorn aligned their cocks, leaned in closer, and took possession of Legolas' lips completely, deepening the kiss and bruising the Elf's luscious lips. He managed to curl his fingers around his lover's hardness, stroking hard. His own cock was pressed tightly between their bodies, getting sufficient friction. He arched his back, and groaned passionately as Legolas' wrapped his fingers around his cock as well. He thrust into the offered fist, never releasing his lover's lips.

 

Legolas stared into Aragorn's misty eyes, stroking his lover to completion, and held the Man close when Aragorn finally reached his climax.

 

Not wanting to leave his lover behind, Aragorn left Legolas' lips, and suckled a nipple, driving the Elf over the edge. Warm cream dripped from their fingers and they smiled at each other, all lies and pretence gone. "I love you, Legolas, but you already know that."

 

"I always knew," stated Legolas cockily.

 

Aragorn sat upright, and shook his head at the apparent mess. "We should clean ourselves up."

 

"In a moment," whispered Legolas, reaching for Aragorn once more. Using the corner of the sheet, he wiped them clean and then pulled Aragorn close to his chest.

 

Aragorn followed Legolas' lead and rested his head on the Elf's chest. Legolas' arms came up around him, holding him tight. His smile began to fade, realizing something about Legolas. "You would never have told me."

 

"You were betrothed to Arwen. How could I speak of my love when it does not compare to hers? Her pendant was a constant reminder of your love. I could not come between Arwen and you. I would have remained silent for the rest of my life. Your happiness is too important to me." Legolas stared at the ceiling, recalling all those lonely days and nights. "You always were so close, but I could not have you."

 

"But then Arwen decided to sail to Valinor and I removed the pendant." Aragorn cocked his head and managed to look at Legolas' face. The Elf seemed distant and sad. "You suffered in silence..."

 

Legolas pushed away those dark and lonely thoughts, and forced himself to focus on the Man in his arms -- his new lover. "But I suffer no more now that I have you."

 

Aragorn smiled warmly, pressed a kiss on the hairless chest and listened to his lover's breathing. "I am yours forever."

 

Legolas' fingers tangled in the dark hair. "Amin mele lle, Estel..."

 

Finally hearing those words made Aragorn sigh, pleased. "I love you too, Legolas..." His eyes began to close again; he had overestimated his strength. He still hadn't recovered from using the Palantir. "Hold me through the night?"

 

"Always..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Quel esta = rest well

Nîn ind = my heart

Nîn bellas = my strength

Melme = love

Amin mele lle = I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 11

Decisions

 

 

Gamling's return later that night disturbed Haldir's sleep. The Man appeared in the doorway and gestured for Haldir to join him. Haldir frowned; why would Gamling want to talk to him again? He thought they had covered everything in their last conversation.

 

Carefully he disentangled himself from Éomer's embrace. Éomer reached for him, refusing to let him go. The Man remained asleep, but his dreams now turned restless. Haldir gently took hold of Éomer's wrists and rolled his new mate onto his side, tucking the blanket in around his form. "Stay here. I will be back shortly." He knew Éomer was asleep and couldn't hear him, but maybe his voice would soothe him and help him to go back to a peaceful sleep.

 

He padded over to the doorway, tempted to glare at Gamling for interrupting their sleep, but couldn't pull it off. Coming to a stop in front of the steward, he waited impatiently.

 

"I regret disturbing your rest," started Gamling in a heavy tone, "but we caught two of Grima's spies, who were still lurking inside the Hornburg. I suspected some of Grima's pawns had remained behind in the hope he would return, and I started hunting them down. I caught two of them, but more lurk around."

 

Haldir's eyes narrowed. "Grima's spies?" The mere mention of that hated name made him angry. "And you caught only two of them?"

 

"Grima gathered a handful of despicable creatures around him. Many of them hide inside the keep's walls and rarely show themselves. And then there are Grima's guards. I already banished most of them from Rohan." Gamling quickly cast a look at Éomer. Finding his former charge sound asleep, he said, "I do not know what their plans are. I doubt they will come for Éomer, but -- It is a well known fact that Éomer challenged Grima before Gandalf arrived. Who knows what last instructions the snake left."

 

A fist closed around Haldir's heart. "I will guard him closely. He won't go anywhere without me close." His hands turned into fists, showing his anger and distress. "If that snake tries to hurt him again..."

 

Gamling nodded approvingly at Haldir's protectiveness. "I will tell Éomer's personal guards to take up position in the corridor. The Rohirrim won't fail their leader. They admire him for his courage and cunning."

 

Haldir's gaze shifted from Gamling to Éomer. "Why did you tell me and not him?"

 

"I know the emotional turmoil he is in. He went through the same thing when we found him in Grima's room as a child. He needs time to mentally recover before he can hunt down Grima's allies. In the meantime, you, as his mate, should perform that duty for him."

 

Gamling's expression told Haldir that the steward expected him to keep Éomer safe, and he nodded once, letting Gamling know he would defend his mate with his life.

 

"What should happen to the spies we caught?"

 

Haldir considered the question. "If we lock them away, Grima's remaining spies might free them. I want them out of here. Banish them. Double the guards, if that is possible, and search the Hornburg."

 

Gamling nodded once. "The battle left us weak, but I will manage the search. And the snake's spies will never set foot within the Hornburg again."

 

Their eyes met and Haldir felt confident that Gamling would do his best to expose the traitors. "I vow not to leave his side."

 

Gamling smiled, pleased. "When he chose to bond with you I doubted his decision, but now I realize he chose wisely." He bowed his head in respect and left.

 

Haldir cocked an eyebrow. Gamling was quickly becoming a trusted friend. Turning around, he headed back to the bed where Éomer was stirring from his sleep. Not so long ago he had nearly rebelled when Celeborn and Galadriel told him about aiding the people of Rohan. He hadn't been thrilled to fight alongside Men, but he had followed his orders, like he always did, and had led his men here. Now he found that his opinion of Men was changing.

 

Éomer opened his eyes, blinked, and tried to focus on Haldir towering over him. For one short moment the Elf's body posture reminded him of Grima and he stifled a yelp. The long, silver locks became his anchor; it was so very different from Grima's hair. He reached out a hand, realized it was shaking, and pulled it back, embarrassed at letting his distress show. "Why did you leave the bed?"

 

Haldir, seeing the haunted look in Éomer's eyes, slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

Éomer elbowed himself into an upright position and watched Haldir closely. "I thought I heard Gamling's voice."

 

Haldir nodded once and opted for part of the truth. "He wanted to make sure you were resting."

 

"Then he knows I fled to the tower. Before Grima was exposed it was the only safe place for me to hide." Éomer's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Gamling always worries about me."

 

Haldir disliked seeing the beaten look in Éomer's eyes. "Allow him his worry. It shows what a good friend he is."

 

Éomer looked into Haldir's eyes, searching for emotions, which he found in surplus. "I need time to get used to your changed attitude."

 

"I know that." Haldir smiled. "Would you like to go back to sleep? It is still the dead of night." Haldir settled down, propping himself up on his elbows to study Éomer.

 

"We should probably go back to sleep; I have a lot to do in the morning. Théoden is gathering his men to march for Gondor and I --" Éomer wasn't even sure he could join Théoden; what if Haldir hadn't completely recovered yet? The Elf seemed to be getting stronger, but how would his still-mending back react to riding on horseback? They would have to stay here whilst Théoden's army marched for Gondor.

 

"When will Théoden leave?" Haldir's thoughts had followed similar lines.

 

"Tomorrow at sunset." Éomer already knew the answer, carefully looking at Haldir. The Elf needed more time to recover. If they set out tomorrow evening Haldir would collapse sometime during the first few days.

 

Haldir knew he was recovering more quickly than he should due to the growing affection between them, but he doubted he would regain enough of his strength to leave for Gondor that quickly. Éomer was a warrior at heart and would hate staying behind at Edoras. For Éomer's sake he would try to keep up with the rest of them during their march. Maybe if he went on horseback he wouldn't slow them down.

 

Éomer placed a trembling hand on Haldir's arm. "Your health comes first, and we both know you are still recovering. Théoden and Aragorn will march to victory without us."

 

"But our place is with our men. You should lead the Rohirrim into battle and I what remains of my Elven archers." Haldir resolutely shook his head. "We will leave as well. We cannot stay here when we are needed."

 

Éomer realized he had to be the voice of reason, even if it meant staying at Edoras. "You nearly died in the last battle you fought. How much chance will you stand fighting Sauron's armies after an exhausting march? I cannot allow you to do this."

 

Usually Éomer's tone would have set off his temper, but this time the concern in the Man's voice was too obvious to ignore. "We will decide tomorrow evening."

 

Éomer raised an eyebrow at Haldir's tone. The Elf obviously considered this topic closed. "We will go back to sleep then."

 

Haldir nodded, rolled onto his side, and raised an arm. Seeing Éomer's knitted brow, he smiled cockily. "I want you close when I sleep." He knew he sounded arrogant, but that way Éomer would be close in case one of Grima's spies dared to sneak into their rooms.

 

Éomer considered protesting, but there was something in Haldir's expression that made him comply. He lay down facing Haldir, not comfortable yet with feeling the Elf behind him, and allowed Haldir to wrap his arms around him. "I won't hold anything against you if we decide to stay."

 

Haldir smiled. "Making sure I won't feel guilty?"

 

Éomer shook his head. "I never met anyone who is --"

 

"Complex? Charming? Cocky?" Haldir flashed Éomer a stunning grin. "And that is only a fraction of my excellent qualities."

 

Éomer's eyes had widened at Haldir's tone, but then he grinned, realizing Haldir was teasing him. "Well, you are cocky... And complex, that much is true, but charming? I have not seen a charming side to you yet."

 

Now it was Haldir's time to pretend to be stunned. "I am not charming? I must try harder then, but -- You are in my arms, are you not? That must mean you like me." They had bantered before, but now the tone was very much different. It was a loving tone, and the expression in their eyes teasing.

 

"Like you?" Éomer played along. "I hardly know you."

 

"I will court you and make sure you get to know me -- and my excellent qualities."

 

"You -are- arrogant," teased Éomer softly. Their friendly bantering was making him feel safe and it kept his thoughts from returning to Grima. Repressing his memories had kept him sane as a child. After Hama and Gamling had found him, he had kept silent for weeks, doing his best to forget Grima had ever touched him, but now those memories were finally surfacing and that scared him. Why was he no longer able to lock them away?

 

Haldir caught the change in Éomer's eyes and nodded slowly. "Enough of that. We should sleep now."

 

Éomer sighed softly. /Sleep. The snake disturbs my sleep./ But Grima's hold on him seemed to lessen whenever Haldir was close. He moved a little closer to the Elf, but still maintained some distance.

 

Haldir noticed the hesitant movement and kept his embrace loose, so Éomer could pull away when he wanted. Éomer's eyes closed, and he marveled at the Man.

 

"Stop looking at me like that! I cannot sleep that way." Éomer stared accusingly at Haldir. "I thought you wanted us to sleep."

 

"Elves sleep with their eyes open," said Haldir. "It amazes me to see you sleep with your eyes closed. It is a sight I have not yet grown used to yet."

 

"I know you sleep with your eyes open." Éomer swallowed nervously. "I watched you."

 

"You watched me?" Haldir felt pleased that Éomer was that interested in him. "Then allow me to watch you sleep tonight."

 

"But you should sleep as well."

 

"I will -- eventually."

 

Éomer knew arguing wouldn't get him anywhere and gave in. He rested his head against Haldir's shoulder and sighed contently. Suddenly, Haldir began to stroke his hair, and the gesture took him aback; he hated acting like a child which needed to be soothed so it would go to sleep, but Haldir kept up the soothing motion, and it finally lured him into sleep.

 

Pleased, Haldir continued to stroke the dark blond mane.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas had been awake for hours, and from where he was resting he could look out of the window and watch the sun rise. He would have left the bed long ago, but Aragorn was holding him tightly; the Man lay spooned behind him and had wrapped arms and legs around him as if he was afraid Legolas would leave. Legolas smiled contently. Last night had surprised him, but he wasn't complaining. It was more than he had hoped for.

 

Deep inside his heart he had always known Aragorn loved and desired him as well, but it was good to see that love finally proven. But what would happen now? They would leave in the evening and face Sauron and Saruman's armies again at Gondor. /I need to keep him safe; Aragorn's survival is my primary concern. He is the only one who can defeat Sauron and destroy the shadow./

 

Aragorn moved behind him, shifted, and pulled him even closer whilst releasing a deep sigh. The smile remained on Legolas' face, realizing the Man was finally waking up.

 

The warm body in front of him felt comfortable and familiar, and Aragorn deeply inhaled the Elf's musky scent. Last night they had taken the first step in their new relationship, and there was no turning back now. "Have you been awake for long?"

 

"A few hours," admitted Legolas, "but I enjoyed you holding me so I did not move."

 

"I enjoy holding you as well." Aragorn moistened his lips and lifted one hand to bury his fingers in a sea of golden hair. "About last night..." His voice trailed of as words deserted him.

 

Legolas pressed closer to Aragorn, expressing his approval of their current situation. "I always hoped this would happen, but your love for Arwen held you back."

 

Aragorn licked the skin beneath his lover's ear. "But she has set me free now that she is sailing for Valinor." A sudden unease made his heart contract. "Legolas, you are not leaving as well, are you?" The Elf had never mentioned it, but he had to be sure. He had already given Legolas his heart; he had to know it was safe with his beloved.

 

Legolas considered the question, as it deserved an honest answer. "I will not sail for Valinor as long as you live. I cannot say what will happen after you... die."

 

That was good enough for Aragorn, but being reminded of his mortality hurt. "You will mourn my death one day." Elves were eternal beings. Legolas would still be there long after his lover had died. "And still you chose to be with me?"

 

Legolas slowly turned in Aragorn's embrace until he faced his lover. "Men have been granted the gift of mortality... I will endure eternal grief when you die; it will never leave me. But I will hold onto the memories of our love, and it will sustain me in the dark hours when you are no longer there to hold me."

 

Aragorn brushed a stray lock from Legolas' face and studied the blond's handsome features. "Our road will be harsh and difficult, and I promise to never desert you."

 

Legolas caressed Aragorn's brow, smiled, and pressed a chaste kiss on the Man's forehead. "Wherever you go, I will follow."

 

Aragorn traced the outline of his lover's lips with a fingertip. "I will be true to you, and from this moment on there will be no others. I want us to be lovers until the day I die."

 

"Of course," said Legolas smugly. "I did not expect anything less from you."

 

Aragorn laughed amused at hearing Legolas' cocky tone. "You seem very sure of yourself."

 

"You chose me, Aragorn." A sudden sad note echoed in Legolas' voice. "I would never have come between Arwen and you. Deciding who would be your mate was your choice, Aragorn, never mine."

 

Aragorn nodded thoughtfully. "I do not like talking about Arwen and your silent suffering; we should look to the future instead. We confessed our love and I will be at your side until the day I die." Aragorn paused, caressed a pointy ear, and continued, "I plan on showing the whole of Arda that I love you. I will never hide my feelings for you."

 

Legolas simply accepted that statement, knowing Aragorn was deadly serious. "Then I will do the same, but you should keep in mind that not everyone will understand your decision to take a male lover." What would happen after Aragorn had been crowned king and needed an heir to the throne? He saw the same question in Aragorn's eyes; the Man had considered that as well.

 

"I am sure we will find a solution to that problem when it arises." Determined to not let their worries influence their mood, he slowly touched his lips to Legolas', gently kissing the Elf. "I wish we had more time, but we have to get dressed and join Théoden. He will be eager to discuss our next move."

 

Legolas regretted letting go of Aragorn, but his lover was right. They needed to discuss strategy and prepare for departure. "Do you think Haldir has recovered enough to join us? Someone should lead the 'Lorien Elves now that they are marching for Gondor."

 

Aragorn shrugged, watching Legolas with interest as the Elf got to his feet. /By Elbereth, he is beautiful - and last night was perfect./ His body trembled as he tried to imagine what their first real lovemaking would be like. He quickly grabbed the sheet, covering himself as the mere thought of being with Legolas in that way made him hard. Legolas looked over his shoulder and Aragorn flushed, realizing the Elf had noticed his arousal.

 

"I wish there was more time as well," sighed Legolas. "I would make love to you forever."

 

Aragorn's blush deepened at hearing those words. Maybe now the time had come to entrust one of his secrets to his new lover. "Legolas?"

 

Legolas finished putting on his leggings and now slipped into his shirt. Looking at Aragorn, he sensed his lover's unease. He waited patiently for Aragorn to address him again.

 

"There is something I should tell you." Embarrassed, Aragorn cleared his throat. "You probably won't believe me but..." His voice trailed off and the tips of his ears turned red.

 

Growing curious, Legolas walked over to the bed and sat down next to the fiercely blushing Aragorn. "What is it? You know you can confide in me."

 

Aragorn fumbled the corner of the sheet, mumbling softly.

 

Legolas raised an eyebrow, wondering about the sudden change in his lover. "Aragorn?" He rested the palm of his hand against his lover's cheek and waited for Aragorn to make eye contact. What was upsetting the Man like this?

 

"Ineverhadaloverbefore."

 

Legolas tried to make sense of the words that tumbled from Aragorn's lips. "What did you say?"

 

"I never had a lover before," said Aragorn more slowly this time. Tentatively he looked at Legolas, studying the azure eyes. "You know what it is like to grow up as the Lord's son; you have to set an example, and Elrond's expectations of me were as high as of his sons. I did not court anyone except Arwen and -- We never were -that- intimate. Elrond would not allow it, not before we were officially married."

 

Legolas registered the information calmly. "But last night you appeared very confident when you touched me."

 

Aragorn shrugged. "I was caught up in the moment."

 

Legolas smiled brightly. "Do not worry about it." Aragorn mumbled something barely audible, which Legolas failed to understand. "You can set the pace, meleth-nîn. We will explore our love slowly."

 

Aragorn nodded and grinned impishly at Legolas. "I take it you are experienced in this matter?" He knew he was being bold, but he was dying to find out.

 

"Aragorn, I have had male and female lovers in my long life. Aye, I am experienced." Legolas laughed softly. "You can trust yourself to me."

 

Aragorn's eyes twinkled. "At least you know what to do then."

 

"You knew very well what to do last night," said Legolas teasingly. "Now get dressed. Théoden is probably waiting for you to join him."

 

Aragorn sighed longingly when Legolas rose from the bed to put on his tunic and boots. Confessing up to Legolas had been less embarrassing than he had feared. After replaying their conversation in his mind, he got to his feet to get dressed as well. The time for romance had passed; now it was time to go to war.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Théoden paced the great hall impatiently. Elrond and Glorfindel had joined him, and he looked at the two Elves who were patiently seated at a table. He was unable to read their expressions, and that vexed him. He liked to know what others were thinking. In the end, he addressed the half-Elf. "Will Éomer and Haldir be able to take part in the upcoming battle?"

 

Elrond determinedly shook his head. "I would advise against it. Haldir may seem healthy and to be regaining his strength, but he will suffer a setback once his health is taxed. Marching for Gondor is out of the question."

 

"That means Éomer cannot join us either," sighed Théoden disappointedly. "I would have preferred having him at my side."

 

Elrond's gaze traveled to Éowyn, who was standing near Théoden's throne. Rohan's shield maiden was pale, and she resembled a statue made of ice. Her nails dug into the wood of the throne and she was biting her lip, trying hard not to speak up. "Théoden," said Elrond thoughtfully, "Éomer cannot be at your side, but you forget the one who never left your side."

 

Théoden turned and he frowned, looking at Elrond. "Do not speak in riddles. I grew weary of them after listening to Wormtongue's for too many years."

 

"Let the shield maiden of Rohan fight at your side." Elrond watched Théoden carefully and saw hesitance in the King's eyes. "She will not disappoint you."

 

Éowyn took a step forward and locked eyes with Théoden. "Uncle, I would make you proud."

 

Théoden started to shake his head, but then Elrond's glare made him freeze. Did he really have the right to deny Éowyn after all she had done for him? She had never left his side; Elrond was right about that, but --. "You must understand that I worry about you, Éowyn."

 

"I am honored that you worry about my well being, but I was raised to be a warrior. I can best any soldier with a sword and I will fight until my last breath. When we marched for Helm's Deep you asked me to take care of our people, which I did. Now I ask you to allow me a place at your side in battle." Her eyes begged him to really hear her for once.

 

Théoden sighed dejectedly. "I will allow you to march to Gondor with us, but -- I want you to stay close to me, do you understand?"

 

Éowyn's eyes widened at hearing Théoden's words. She had been given permission to fight! At last, her hour had arrived! "I will not fail you, uncle." Respectfully, she bowed her head and then hurried away to prepare for their departure.

 

"I will never understand her," whispered Théoden. "She should be content to look after our people. Women are not supposed to fight our battles."

 

Elrond rose to his feet and came to a halt in front of Théoden. "Not all women are supposed to fight our battles," corrected Elrond Théoden, "but your niece is different. Her heart is courageous and determined. She will fight well, and your men will draw strength from her example. You must release her and allow her to fly."

 

Théoden nodded thoughtfully. "In my heart I know that, but I still worry about her. You must understand; she must produce an heir, now that Éomer cannot. If we lose her, my house will die."

 

Elrond understood. "But that does not mean you have the right to lock her away. I am protective of my daughter as well, but I cannot clip her wings to keep her from flying."

 

Théoden raised a hand, indicating he was finished with discussing this topic. Looking at the doorway, he found Aragorn standing there. "Join us."

 

Aragorn entered and raised an eyebrow at seeing Elrond's expression, but didn't address his foster-father. Looking over his shoulder, he made sure Legolas was still at his side.

 

The blond archer joined Glorfindel at the table and stood silently, watching Théoden approach Aragorn. His role now was that of a spectator; to study them, listen and to provide advice to Aragorn later, if his lover needed any.

 

"The Muster of Rohan will begin this evening," declared Théoden, studying Aragorn closely. "But it will take us three days at least to gather all remaining soldiers. The army will be moving slowly for the first few days."

 

Aragorn cursed; he couldn't wait that long. "I revealed myself to Sauron last night."

 

Elrond said, "You used the seeing stone to show yourself to him?"

 

"Sauron knows about my plans. Maybe it was foolish to reveal myself to him at this point, but it seemed like the right thing to do." Aragorn briefly locked eyes with Legolas, and his lover nodded encouragingly, knowing what he was about to suggest. "My road lies elsewhere." He would need more support, more soldiers willing to fight for this cause; dead soldiers who could best Sauron's forces.

 

Elrond nodded thoughtfully. "The Paths of the Dead. It is a dangerous road you chose."

 

"I do not have a choice!" Aragorn drew in a deep breath, and was about to speak again when Gimli entered the hall.

 

"Aragorn! The Dunedain have arrived. Their leader, Halbarad, wants to speak with you."

 

Aragorn nodded; he had hoped Halbarad would arrive in time. "I will talk to him." His gaze shifted to Legolas. "You will remain at my side when we walk the Paths of the Dead?"

 

Legolas was somewhat surprised at hearing Aragorn's question, but he answered it with a determined nod.

 

"And so will I!" said Gimli firmly, "No Dwarf should ever set a foot on the Paths of the Dead, but I will not desert you now! My axe will serve you well!"

 

Aragorn's eyes sought out Elrond and Glorfindel. "The 'Lorien Elves need a new captain now that Haldir cannot join us."

 

Elrond heard the underlying question and nodded. "I sent them here, and now I will lead them." Glorfindel and he already decided it was their duty to step in for Haldir. "Would you prefer us to travel the Paths of the Dead as well or do you want us to stay with Théoden?"

 

"Will you face the Paths of the Dead for me?" asked Aragorn, looking into his foster-father's eyes.

 

"We will," replied Elrond, as his gaze shifted from Aragorn to Glorfindel, who nodded once.

 

"It is decided then," said Aragorn, pleased to have Elrond and Glorfindel at his side as well. "We will leave at sunset."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A dark shadow moved stealthily through the Hornburg, heading for Éomer's chambers, where it halted. The guards, positioned next to the door to Éomer's room didn't notice the dark form which the torches reflected onto the walls. The shadow passed them by, unnoticed, and slithered closer to the door.

 

The door presented no barrier and it slipped inside, moving toward the bed where Éomer and Haldir slept peacefully. 

 

Claws formed against the walls, which were merely illuminated by a few candles. The clawed fingers began to reach for Éomer, but then pulled back abruptly. No, it had to wait for Théoden and Aragorn to leave the Hornburg, as only a handful of Éomer's personal guards would stay behind.

 

Cold laughter dripped from the walls as the shadow merged with the dark corners of the room.

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 12

Brothers reunited.

 

 

Haldir frowned as Éomer's sleep turned restless again. For the last few hours nightmares had disturbed Éomer's sleep, and so far he had managed to soothe the Man back into a more peaceful state, but each time the nightmares returned stronger. His arms were still loosely wrapped around Éomer, holding him close, but now the Rohirrim began to kick him and raised his fists to pummel him.

 

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me! I don't want to be here! It hurts! Stop it!" Éomer's shaky voice echoed through the room, but his eyes remained closed as his mind was locked away beneath the nightmare.

 

Haldir let go of his charge, and sat upright, wondering what to do. Maybe a soothing tone would work best. "Éomer, you are not in any danger. You are in your rooms and no one will hurt you. Open your eyes and wake up." His voice seemed to reach Éomer, who suddenly grew rigid, and Haldir tentatively reached out, caressing Éomer's face. Éomer suddenly exploded with fear and rage, and threw a punch at him. Acting at once, Haldir ducked and grabbed the Man's wrist. /I cannot allow you to hurt me -- or yourself./ "Wake up, Éomer!"

 

Suddenly the eyes opened, and a scream died on Éomer's lips. Large, hazel eyes met his and Haldir nodded once. "It was a dream. You are safe here." Éomer's panicked expression told him to move slowly and speak softly. "It was a nightmare." Éomer was panting hard, and Haldir slowly rested his hand on the wild mane, stroking it. "Calm yourself. You are in the safety of your rooms."

 

Éomer released a strangled yelp and closed his eyes in embarrassment. This hadn't happened to him in many years! Back then, Gamling had comforted him when the nightmares had become too much. And now it was Haldir soothing him. "I regret disturbing your sleep," he mumbled apologetically. "I know you need your rest and --"

 

Haldir's thumb gently caressed the Man's lips, and Éomer grew silent. The large brown eyes opened and locked with his. "Will you tell me what scared you? You told Grima to stop because it hurt. What did the snake do to you? Will you confide in me? I am your mate; I should know the extent of your emotional injuries." Éomer's eyes pleaded with him, but he shook his head. "I should know how to act around you."

 

"Please do not make me remember. I do not want say it." Realizing he was merely wrapped up in a blanket, Éomer felt vulnerable. He felt that he should get dressed, but his body seemed frozen.

 

Haldir sat cross-legged, putting a little distance between them. He realized that Éomer wouldn't want him close right now, not when remembering what Grima had done to him. "He touched you..."

 

Éomer nodded against the pillow, afraid his voice would betray what an emotional mess he was.

 

"He touched you... intimately?" Haldir hated seeing Éomer flinch, and another nod followed. How could he phrase his next question best? He wanted to upset Éomer as little as possible, but he had to know the truth! "Did he," Haldir paused, still searching for the right words, "Did he invade your body?" Éomer's choked whimper confirmed his suspicions. /That snake will pay for hurting Éomer like that! He was just a child! No child should have to experience such pain and humiliation!/

 

"Now you will stop touching me," whispered Éomer miserably. He had hoped to keep this one secret from Haldir, for he was afraid the Elf would think less of him knowing that Grima had violated him. He curled up, pulled his knees toward his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

Haldir sighed saddened, seeing Éomer retreat into himself. Tenderly he rested a hand on Éomer's hair, stroking it. "You are wrong. I am touching you now, am I not?" Éomer peeked at him and his heart beat faster, seeing the hope in the hazel orbs. "You carried this burden for so long; you have to let go of the pain."

 

"I cannot do that. Not yet." Éomer maintained eye contact with Haldir whilst he explained. "As a child I pushed these memories away. I did not want to admit what had happened to me and now, years later, they haunt me again."

 

Haldir stretched his legs and lay down on his side, watching Éomer, still refraining from instigating any physical contact. "I do not know how to handle this, Voronwer. I have never encountered anyone who was..." Raped, but he couldn't say the word aloud.

 

"I never wanted anyone to find out, Haldir." Éomer swallowed hard. "I never wanted you to find out, but --"

 

"It was my kiss that brought everything back," recalled Haldir. "You did the right thing by telling me. As your mate I should know."

 

Éomer hesitantly raised a hand and let it hover above Haldir's arm. "Does this change matters between us? Are you no longer interested in me as your... lover?"

 

"It changes a lot of things," said Haldir thoughtfully. He caught Éomer's eyes widening and the Man began to pull back his hand, but Haldir stopped him by curling his fingers around Éomer's. "My heart bleeds because you were hurt, but at the same time it hopes you will overcome your pain and fears." He rubbed icy fingers as he studied Éomer. Fear of rejection stared back at him from the depths of Éomer's hazel orbs. "You will always be my mate. Will you allow me to hold you?"

 

Éomer allowed himself to grow hopeful again. "Do you really want to hold me?"

 

"Aye," whispered Haldir truthfully as he opened his arms for the Man. He held his breath as Éomer wavered, but then his mate moved into his arms. He completed the embrace and sighed blissfully when Éomer rested his head against his shoulder. Éomer's features were no longer hidden in shadows and a weak smile appeared on the Man's face. "Is there anything I can do to keep the nightmares at bay?"

 

Éomer's fingers played with a strand of silver hair and Haldir returned the gesture, fingering a curl. The Elf's touch made him feel more confident and he nodded weakly against Haldir's shoulder. "Your presence seems to help."

 

Haldir sensed that Éomer had wanted to add something, but for some reason his mate had grown quiet instead. "And?"

 

"Your voice," whispered Éomer shyly. "It calms me."

 

"You wish for me to talk then?" Haldir tucked Éomer's head beneath his chin and inhaled his mate's musky scent.

 

"It helps," whispered Éomer, "I do not know why."

 

"Then I will talk." Haldir drew in a deep breath. "Let me tell you about the Golden Wood..."

 

Éomer listened gratefully as Haldir described Lothlorien to him. His nerves calmed down and his breathing grew steady again. Eyes closing, he sighed happily as his tense muscles relaxed, allowing him to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

 

Haldir continued to talk, listening to Éomer's breathing and staring at the shadow the candles reflected onto the wall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"We should say our goodbyes to Haldir and Éomer," mused Elrond. Aragorn, Legolas and Glorfindel nodded their approval. Within the hour, they would leave Edoras.

 

"We still have some time left," said Aragorn, walking toward the doorway. "Are you coming?" His companions followed as Aragorn guided them to Éomer's rooms. "We should keep this short though," mused Aragorn, "Haldir is still recovering and needs rest."

 

"But he will make a full recovery?" asked Legolas in a worried tone. The sight of finding Haldir, barely alive, still haunted him.

 

Elrond placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, waiting for the younger Elf to look at him and then nodded once. "Haldir will regain his former strength."

 

"And he gained a mate as well," added Glorfindel thoughtfully. "I do hope they will work out." His gaze settled on Elrond and he smiled warmly at his lover.

 

"They will," said Elrond confidently

 

They had reached Éomer's rooms and Aragorn raised an eyebrow at finding two Rohirrim standing guard there. They studied him and the guards nodded once, allowing him to open the door. Elrond and Glorfindel wondered about the presence of the guards as well, but remained quiet and followed Aragorn inside. Legolas closed the door behind them and peeked at the bed, surprised to find the two men asleep. But no, Haldir wasn't asleep; he was awake.

 

The four approached the bed, and Aragorn frowned, seeing Éomer curled up against Haldir. Something felt wrong, and the hair at the back of neck stood rigid, alarming him.

 

"You are leaving for Gondor," stated Haldir knowingly.

 

"We wanted to say our goodbyes," replied Elrond thoughtfully, sensing that something unsettling had happened. "I advised Théoden to march without you and Éomer, as you are still recovering." But Haldir looked much stronger than he had expected.

 

"I expected as much," said Haldir calmly. "Maybe we will be able to join you later."

 

Legolas walked up to the bed and locked eyes with Haldir, but remained quiet. Aragorn joined him and the Man's hand settled at the small of his back. In the end, Legolas managed a reassuring smile now that Haldir was on the way of recovery.

 

Elrond studied Haldir closely, noticing the other's protectiveness over Éomer. "When you found out you were bound to him you were displeased. Has that changed?"

 

"Aye, it has," admitted Haldir. "I approve of him as my mate."

 

"I am pleased to hear that," mumbled Elrond, wondering what he was missing. "Haldir, I assumed command of what is left of our kin. I will lead them into this final battle."

 

Haldir nodded once. "Too many have died already. Lead them wisely."

 

Elrond inclined his head in respect. "Hopefully we will meet again after Sauron has been defeated."

 

"I have complete faith in you," said Haldir and his gaze shifted from Elrond to Aragorn, noticing how the Man's hand disappeared behind Legolas' back. "Keep them safe, Estel."

 

"I will," vowed Aragorn.

 

Elrond and Glorfindel turned and walked over to the doorway, followed by Legolas and Aragorn. Haldir watched them leave, and a part of him felt saddened that he couldn't join them in this battle, but his first duty was to his mate. Brushing aside some dark blond curls, he pressed a kiss onto Éomer's brow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Éomer's nose twitched as the sweet fragrance of freshly baked bread invaded his nostrils. His stomach growled hungrily, reminding him that he hadn't eaten for two days, and he reluctantly opened his eyes. Finding Haldir gone from their bed startled him, but he quickly located the Elf at the table, eating bread and dried meats, and drinking wine.

 

"It is about time you woke up," said Haldir teasingly. "Will you join me at the table or would you prefer me carrying the tray over to the bed?" He extensively studied Éomer, and was relieved at finding the hazel eyes clear of haunting memories.

 

"I will join you at the table." He had rested far too long as it was! He pushed back the covers and rose from the bed. The blanket slid down his shoulders and he quickly looked at Haldir, who cleared his throat.

 

"You should put on some clothes," said Haldir calmly, sipping his wine.

 

Éomer nodded sleepily and walked into the bathroom, dragging the blanket behind him. He poured some water and splashed his face. Last night had been torment and bliss at the same time. The nightmares had tortured him, but finding himself in Haldir's warm embrace had made him feel safe. After dressing himself in brown leggings and shirt, he joined Haldir at the table. Slowly he sat down, staring at the food without any real appetite.

 

Haldir picked up Éomer's plate and filled it with bread, cheese and dried meat. "Eat," he ordered, pouring Éomer tea instead of wine. Éomer obeyed and chewed the bread and dried meat. Haldir cleared his throat and said, "Aragorn visited when you were asleep. Rohan's army is marching for Gondor."

 

Éomer stared blindly into his cup of tea. "They already left?"

 

"I am afraid so." Haldir wished he knew of a way to lift Éomer's spirits. Acting instinctively, he placed his hand on Éomer's, rubbing the knuckles. "Your personal guards remained here. They refused to leave you." /And we will need them to seek out Grima's spies and to keep you safe./

 

"They should have joined Théoden's army," said Éomer softly. "Théoden will need all the help he can get."

 

"What is done is done," said Haldir calmly. "They remained here to serve you." Eying Éomer closely he wondered about the Man. He rose from his chair and knelt beside Éomer, resting his hands on his mate's knees. Éomer looked at him, surprise evident in the hazel eyes. "Will you kiss me?"

 

Éomer raised a shaky hand and stroked the long, silver hair. Leaning in closer, he answered Haldir's question.

 

Haldir reached for Éomer, and placed his hands on either side of the Man's head, caressing long curls. He felt somewhat relieved now that his mate was kissing him. He had been afraid that Éomer would revert to locking him out.

 

Éomer relaxed when the kiss remained sensual and slow, appreciating that Haldir didn't push him. Pulling back, he looked into the Elf's eyes. "You still want me," he realized.

 

"I told you so," replied Haldir smugly. "And finally we have some peace and quiet. There is no-one left to disturb us." His gaze was drawn to a shadow behind Éomer; a shadow that shouldn't be there.

 

"No-one left to disturb us? Haldir?" Éomer frowned, wondering why Haldir suddenly seemed so distant.

 

"It is nothing," said Haldir as the shadow vanished, leaving only the stone wall behind. Concentrating on his lover's haunted expression, his thumb moved over his mate's lips, wishing the past had treated Éomer more kindly.

 

A sudden noise, originating from the corridor, disturbed the peaceful moment and Haldir jumped to his feet. His back protested at once, but he ignored the discomfort as he turned toward the door. Éomer rose behind him and Haldir protectively stepped in front of the Man.

 

Éomer raised an eyebrow at Haldir's action, but allowed it. His hand reached for the dagger that was hidden beneath the pillow on the chair and slipped it into his sleeve, ready to face a potential intruder.

 

"I demand you let us pass! Do not try to stop us!"

 

Haldir's eyes widened, recognizing his brother's voice. "Orophin?" Seeing Éomer's puzzled expression, he quickly explained. "My brothers -- but how did they reach Edoras this quickly?" He hadn't expected them for at least ten more days!

 

"Your brothers?"

 

"Aye, Rumil and Orophin." Haldir quickly walked toward the doorway, eager to welcome his brothers, but then more noise erupted from the corridor.

 

"Do not block our path!"

 

"Rumil," whispered Haldir. A grin surfaced on his face, as the noise grew louder. "I think your guards and my brothers are fighting."

 

Éomer sighed wearily. /His brothers? What are they doing here?/ If their attitudes resembled Haldir's former one, the Elves would be displeased about finding their brother bound to a Man. Haldir opened the door and Éomer quickly passed him by, stepping into the corridor. "Stop fighting!" he commanded, seeing two silver haired Elves pummel his men into submission.

 

Haldir quickly joined Éomer and laughed broadly at seeing his brothers' confused expressions. Stepping toward them, he reached out his hands, which Rumil and Orophin grabbed, pulling him into a hug.

 

"Brother! We were so worried! When the news of your death reached 'Lorien, we left at once! We are so relieved to find you alive!" Rumil sighed happily, pulling away to study his elder brother. Haldir looked pale, but seemed to be in good health. "Luckily the rumor of your death was greatly exaggerated!"

 

Orophin nodded his head. "Don't ever scare us like that again, brother! I told you it was unwise to leave us behind! You had no-one to look out for you."

 

Éomer glared at his men and told them to get to their feet. Shamefaced at losing the fight, the two Rohirrim bowed their heads. Seeing Haldir and his brothers talking, Éomer felt left out, but he immediately berated himself; he should have known that having Haldir's love was too good to be true. Now he had lost him to his brothers. Listlessly, he stared at the happy reunion.

 

From the corner of his eye, Orophin caught sight of the Man, who stared at his brother and he turned to Haldir. "Brother, you are being watched."

 

Haldir felt guilty for forgetting about Éomer, and released his brothers after hugging them one more time. "Orophin, Rumil, this is Éomer."

 

The Elves' stares reminded Éomer too much of the arrogant look Haldir had given him in the beginning. He remained quiet, not looking forward to hearing any condescending comments.

 

"Haldir, why introduce us to a Man?" asked Rumil. "I know you fought alongside them at Celeborn's order, but you never had any love for them." Rumil's eyes narrowed, seeing Haldir flinch at hearing his words. He exchanged a look with Orophin who looked equally puzzled.

 

"We should sit down," decided Haldir. "There is a lot I need to tell you." Haldir signaled for his brothers to enter Éomer's rooms and when they did, he folded one arm around his mate's shaking form. "Do not worry, Voronwer. All will be well."

 

But Haldir's words didn't comfort him and Éomer moved away from the Elf, sitting down opposite the two brothers.

 

Orophin and Rumil remained alert; Haldir's behavior worried them. "Brother," started Rumil, "what about these rumors we heard? You were reported dead and --"

 

Haldir raised a hand, silencing his younger brother. "Those rumors were true. I died."

 

"You died?" Orophin's eyes narrowed. "I do not understand!"

 

"I was on my way to the Halls of Waiting when Lord Elrond managed to pull me back." Haldir quickly glanced at Éomer, but the Rohirrim refused to meet his eyes, staring at the wall instead.

 

Rumil laughed nervously. "Then we owe Lord Elrond our gratitude." The Man's presence puzzled him -- and why was Haldir sitting so close to Éomer?

 

"But Lord Elrond needed someone's life force to pull me back." Haldir's hand sought out Éomer's, wrapping his fingers around the cold flesh. "Éomer volunteered, and followed me to Mandos."

 

Rumil now turned quiet, digesting the distressing news. His brother had died and traveled to Mandos! And then this Man had pulled him back?

 

Orophin's gaze came to rest on Éomer and he noticed the Man's unease. His gaze traveled lower, finding Haldir holding Éomer's hand. It must be true then. Like Rumil, he felt shocked and lost for words.

 

Éomer felt uncomfortable, being watched by Rumil and Orophin. The two Elves looked eternally ethereal, even more than Haldir, and their mere presence was enough to unnerve him. He wanted to flee the room, but Haldir had a hold on his hand and tightened it, telling him to stay. Éomer sighed, distressed, but complied, letting Haldir take control of the situation.

 

"Brothers, Éomer saved my life. He is the reason I am seated here next to you. His life force is the one thing that keeps me among the living." Haldir cringed, seeing realization dawn in their eyes.

 

"Haldir, brother..." Rumil raised a hand and rested it on Haldir's shoulder. "His life force?"

 

"Aye, when he dies, I die. I have about forty or fifty years left."

 

A keening wail left Orophin's lips as he stared at Haldir in disbelief. "Oh, brother, my heart weeps for thee!"

 

Haldir smiled warmly, trying to calm them down. "Brothers, rejoice for me instead. I still have many years left. Had Lord Elrond and Éomer not acted I would be dead now."

 

Tears dripped from Rumil's eyes. "Haldir, we cannot help but weep for you. You should live forever, not just forty years!"

 

Haldir let go of Éomer's hand and gathered his brothers close to him. Rumil and Orophin rested their heads on his shoulder and he held them close. Eventually he whispered softly, "Rejoice, my brothers, for I have found true love."

 

Rumil's eyes widened and he jerked back, making eye contact with Haldir. "What?"

 

Orophin frowned, pulled back as well and his gaze shifted from Haldir to Éomer. "True love?"

 

Éomer shivered, hearing those two words. "It is the bond that formed between us. It caused us to fall in love."

 

Rumil and Orophin looked to their brother for an explanation. Haldir drew in a deep breath and reached for Éomer's hand once more, cradling it in his. "I accepted Éomer as my mate."

 

Rumil sighed, feeling troubled. "Brother, please give us a moment to deal with this. We expected to collect your corpse, not to find you bound to a Man."

 

Haldir understood their distress and remained quiet, rubbing Éomer's cold fingers instead. Seeing his brothers this unexpectedly affected him as well.

 

Rumil was the first to speak up. "Haldir, we are truly glad to find you in good health, but this is much to take in."

 

"We have time," said Haldir, looking at Éomer, hoping his mate understood.

 

Éomer nodded. "You can stay at Edoras as long as you want. Gamling will prepare rooms for you as I am sure you will want to rest." He felt tired and defeated, seeing doubt in their eyes. "I will take care of it," said Éomer softly.

 

Haldir frowned as his mate pulled back his hand and rose to his feet. He really didn't want to let Éomer out of his sight as long as Grima's spies were inside the keep's walls.

 

Éomer pretended not to see Haldir's worried look and hurried toward the doorway, quickly fleeing into the corridor. The Rohirrim didn't dare look at him and Éomer felt thankful for that. "I need to speak to Gamling." One of the guards nodded and left to fetch Gamling. Éomer turned to the other guard. "What happened when the Elves appeared?"

 

"They demanded to see Théoden. When I told him the Lord had already left they demanded to speak to the commanding officer. I did not know --"

 

Éomer waved the excuse away. "The Elves are our allies now, our friends."

 

"It won't happen again!" said the guard firmly.

 

Éomer nodded, and met Gamling's eyes when the older man appeared beside him. "We have guests; Haldir's brothers. Prepare two rooms for them."

 

Gamling inclined his head, signaling he had understood, but he had also noticed Éomer's upset expression. He wondered if he should address it, but then Éomer turned and disappeared down the corridor, heading for the stables. "Some fresh air will do him good," mumbled Gamling in an effort to reassure himself, and then left to prepare for their guests' stay.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Now that they were alone, Rumil shifted closer to Haldir. "What is really happening here, brother? I do not know you this mellow. It almost seems like you care for this Man."

 

Haldir understood his brothers' hesitance to accept this situation, but he was also determined to make them see that he had been given a second chance. "Rumil, I was at Mandos when Éomer pulled me back. He offered his life force to save me, and -- I doubt it is just the bond that causes me to have feelings for him. Éomer is an honorable warrior, which you will understand eventually."

 

Orophin sighed deeply, locking eyes with his elder brother. "You really care for this Man?"

 

"I do." Haldir paused briefly and then took hold of their hands, making sure he had their undivided attention. "I sent a messenger to 'Lorien. He carries a letter in which I ask you to join me at Edoras."

 

Orophin nodded once. "Continue."

 

"I asked you to come here because I need you to help me." Haldir was tempted to wait a little longer with revealing his request to hunt down Grima. His brothers still hadn't accepted Éomer's presence in his life and he wanted them to accept his mate first. Telling them about the abuse would put them at an advantage when dealing with Éomer, and he wanted to make sure they understood how badly Éomer had been hurt.

 

"Our help?" Rumil frowned. "You know you can always count on us, Haldir."

 

"Then listen carefully. Éomer is heir to the throne of Rohan, and that makes him a target. I have reason to believe that evil forces are hiding inside the keep's wall, ready to take him out." He complimented himself on not mentioning Grima's name; that would come later. "And as his mate I have a duty to protect him. And I ask you, my brothers, to look out for him as well."

 

"When Éomer dies, you die," said Orophin in a clipped tone. "That is enough reason for me to make sure the Man is unharmed."

 

/But that is the wrong reason,/ thought Haldir saddened, /you will think differently once you get to know him. Then you will want to protect him for the beautiful person he is./

 

"We will do as you ask of us, brother, because we love you," said Rumil affectionately. "Haldir, will you return to 'Lorien with us after --"

 

Haldir shook his head. "I cannot do that, Rumil. Éomer will be Lord of the Mark one day and I am his official mate. I cannot desert him. My place is here now." Until now he hadn't fully realized that either. "Rohan is my new home, although my heart will always belong to 'Lorien."

 

Rumil swallowed hard. "Aiya, brother, I wish we had accompanied you to Helm's Deep. Maybe then none of this had happened, and you would be able to return home with us."

 

Haldir thoughtfully shook his head. "Rumil, I am not so sure about that. Maybe sharing this bond with Éomer was my destiny."

 

"You love him," whispered Orophin knowingly. "You love a Man!" Suddenly a chuckle escaped him. "I never though the day would come that you would lose your heart to a Man!"

 

"Trust me, Orophin," said Haldir in a firm tone, "Éomer faced death for me. He is worthy of my love."

 

Orophin and Rumil heard the determined tone in their brother's voice. "Haldir," said Rumil, speaking for Orophin as well, "if he is that important to you we will keep him safe."

 

Haldir smiled warmly. He had known he could count on his brothers. "Diolla lle, Rumil, Orophin." Looking about, he wanted to address Éomer, but found his mate gone. "Where --?"

 

"He left the room a few moments ago and did not return," said Orophin, recalling Éomer had left to instruct Gamling.

 

A shadow danced over the brick wall, suddenly making Haldir shiver. "I do not like this, Orophin. We should find him." Éomer had been upset when he had last seen him. Maybe his lover had headed for the tower Éomer had mentioned earlier. Watching the shadow slip beneath the door, Haldir quickly rose to his feet. "I must know him safe."

 

"We will find him," said Rumil reassuringly.

 

But Haldir began to tremble as a sense of foreboding swept through him. "Come, we must hurry!" The bond told him Éomer was in danger, and it was up to him to make sure his mate was safe.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The guards never noticed the shadow, which moved purposefully down the deserted corridor, searching for its prey.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 13

Blood

 

 

Haldir ran down the corridor, closely followed by Rumil and Orophin. Seeing Gamling near the doorway, he came to a stop and grabbed the steward's shoulder. "Where is he?"

 

Gamling frowned deeply. "Éomer?"

 

Haldir impatiently nodded his head. "Who else? Do you know where he is?" He couldn't explain this ominous feeling sweeping through him, but he did know that he had to locate Éomer. His Elven senses told him his mate was in severe danger! "He left a few minutes ago. Where did he go?"

 

"He told me to prepare rooms for our guests," said Gamling thoughtfully. "He seemed to head for the stables, but..." Gamling's voice trailed off. "He probably headed for the tower."

 

"Tower?" Shivers ran down Haldir's spine, urging him on. "Show me the way!"

 

Gamling nodded and marched onto the courtyard. "The tower is where Lord Elrond found Éomer a few nights ago."

 

"Why would he go there?" asked Haldir, signaling for his brothers to follow.

 

"When he was a child he hid there from Grima." Anger lit Gamling's eyes. "Grima never searched for him in the tower. Éomer feels safe there." His gaze drifted to Rumil and Orophin, who were looking at him curiously. He felt uncomfortable beneath their stares, and stepped aside to let Haldir enter the staircase that circled up the tower.

 

Haldir immediately climbed the stairs, reached the top, and came to a halt, seeing the tower deserted. Éomer was nowhere in sight. "Where else could he go?" Haldir turned to face Gamling, who had now joined him as well.

 

Gamling panted softly due to the quick pace Rumil and Orophin had set; the two Elves had forced him to nearly run up the stairs. "He must be here," said Gamling, studying his surroundings. "There is the one spot where he used to hide as a child."

 

Rumil raised an eyebrow; Haldir's apparent concern for Éomer still puzzled him. He walked up to his elder brother and rested a hand on Haldir's shoulder. "Calm yourself, brother. We will find him." He read tension and distress on Haldir's face and he hoped they would locate Éomer quickly. He disliked seeing Haldir in this state. Only a few weeks ago he would have instantly dismissed the notion of Haldir being worried about a Man!

 

Orophin's gaze followed Gamling as the steward moved forward, searching the dark shadows beneath the leaking roof. He blinked, seeing dark blond locks beneath a pile of rags and wood. "I see him," he said softly. Haldir released a strangled yelp at hearing his words and Orophin quickly stepped aside to let Haldir pass.

 

Haldir had detected his mate the moment Orophin did and he sat on his heels, slowly removing the dirty rags, uncovering Éomer, who was shaking violently. "Éomer? Voronwer, say something!" His voice trembled with emotion and he sucked in his breath, shocked, seeing deep, bloody gashes running across Éomer's face. The hazel eyes were emotionless and stared straight through him.

 

"By Elbereth, why did he hurt himself?" Rumil couldn't help but worry, seeing Éomer huddled in that dark corner.

 

Haldir reached for Éomer and pulled his mate into his arms. "Why indeed?" He cradled Éomer's hands in his, studying them. "He did not do this to himself. There is no blood beneath his nails." Éomer felt icy cold and Haldir looked at Rumil, saying, "Give me your cloak; he is freezing."

 

Rumil unclasped his long cloak and joined Haldir, helping his brother to wrap the fabric around the Man's form. Meeting Éomer's empty gaze, he shivered, sensing something evil was at work here. "If he did not do this, then who did?"

 

"I do not know that, but I will find out," said Haldir in a menacing tone, which promised punishment for Éomer's attacker. "Orophin, help me get him up." Éomer was a dead weight in his arms and his brother helped him lift the Man from the cold stone floor. Éomer was back on his feet, but swayed, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. "This won't do," whispered Haldir, wishing he could carry his mate personally, but his back hadn't yet completely healed, and so he looked to his brother for help. "Orophin?"

 

Orophin understood and slowly lifted Éomer, cradling the Man against his chest. Éomer's hazel eyes stared at the heavens and Orophin quickly followed Gamling as the steward guided them back to Éomer's private rooms.

 

Haldir remained close, worried that Éomer was more severely wounded than he had detected at first sight. Suddenly Rumil's hand descended onto his shoulder and the trusting expression in his brother's eyes calmed him. "I knew he was in danger," whispered Haldir. "I do not know who hurt him, but someone will pay." Was Grima involved in this?

 

"You were right; the Man is a target and we should be more careful in future," said Rumil reassuringly, entering Éomer's private rooms.

 

Haldir nodded thankfully and hurried over to his mate's side when Orophin laid Éomer down. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, his hands moved over Éomer's face, trying to determine how deep the gashes were. "I need warm water and clean cloths to bathe the wounds." He had to remove the dirt that had slipped into the gashes.

 

"I will get it for you," said Gamling as he hurried into the corridor.

 

Haldir looked up at his brothers, and at seeing the confusion on their faces he said, "We cannot let him out of our sight until we caught his assailant."

 

Rumil frowned. "Haldir, do you know who attacked him?"

 

"Perhaps," said Haldir, whilst brushing curls away from Éomer's face. "One of Saruman's puppets had great influence at this court, but Théoden banished Grima Wormtongue. I am afraid the snake found a way to get back at Éomer."

 

"Get back?" asked Rumil.

 

"Éomer..." Haldir paused, deciding against telling his brothers just yet. "Éomer opposed and challenged Grima before the snake was banished. Grima's spies are still hiding inside the keep, and it was probably one of them who did this to Éomer."

 

"But why is he this... distant?" Rumil etched closer, studying Éomer's expression. "His eyes are empty."

 

Haldir shivered. "I do now know what happened, but whatever it was, Éomer chose to retreat from it." Éomer had hinted that he had acted like this before when he was a child.

 

Gamling returned with a bowl filled with water, clean cloths, and towels. He put them on the floor next to Haldir and then stepped back. He sighed, distressed, recognizing the vacant look in Éomer's eyes. "I will tell the Rohirrim to search the keep again! We will find the one who did this!"

 

Haldir nodded absentmindedly, concentrating on Éomer instead. He immersed the cloth in the tepid water and began to clean the wounds. "Sharp fingernails did this." He checked Éomer's fingers again, but there was not a trace of blood beneath the nails. Fury burned his soul and he was determined to guard Éomer better. No one would ever get the chance to hurt his mate again! He had already failed Éomer once!

 

Rumil and Orophin exchanged a look. Both realized Haldir was holding back, but they also knew their brother well enough to know that Haldir had good reasons for doing so. Rumil walked up to the bed and eyed his brother closely. "How much danger is he in?"

 

"A lot," said Haldir softly, cleaning another gash. He cringed; would these scratches leave Éomer's face scarred? "And there is something else I noticed..."

 

"What is it? Anything the guards should know?" asked Gamling at once. The guards would be more alert now.

 

"I noticed a shadow hovering above him," said Haldir thoughtfully. "At first I thought the candles were playing a trick on me, but I have seen it a few times now." He finished cleaning the last gash and disposed of the now bloody cloth. Haldir sat watching Éomer silently.

 

"A shadow?" Gamling shivered. "That reeks of sorcery. It reeks of Grima."

 

Orophin drew in a deep breath and let his Elven senses reach out. "The Man is right; I sense evil as well, and it is closing in on us." He shivered as the evil drew closer. "We should be alert."

 

Rumil stared at the door and his eyes narrowed, seeing a shadow slither into the room. "There it is."

 

But Éomer now sensed the dark presence as well; waking up, his hazel eyes filled with panic. Abruptly, he sat upright and he started to shake like a leaf whilst his eyes searched out Haldir's. Finding the Elf close, he released a deep sigh. He forced himself to calm down, but the stinging sensation on his face made him pant softly in remembered pain. Raising his right hand, he carefully touched the gashes. "What happened?"

 

Haldir kept one close eye on the advancing shadow whilst reaching for his mate's hand. "What do you remember?"

 

Orophin and Rumil stepped in front of the bed as the shadow crept across the floor, advancing on them. Rumil cocked his head; how could they stop the shadow from reaching Éomer?

 

Haldir realized the danger as well and quickly pulled Éomer into an embrace. That way his mate wouldn't have to face evil alone. "Try to remember."

 

Éomer frowned, but hissed at the pain it caused. "I instructed Gamling to prepare the rooms and -- the next thing I remember is waking up here." Confused, he locked eyes with Haldir. "Why does my face hurt?"

 

"Brother, get him away from the bed. Evil approaches." Rumil's gaze shifted to the large window, which was partly hidden behind curtains. "Orophin, open the curtains." Sunlight might force the shadow to a halt or retreat. 

 

Orophin hurried to the window, opened the curtains and checked on the shadow again. "It is gone." There was no trace left of it. "I no longer sense an evil presence."

 

"It worked," said Rumil, pleased. "But what will happen when night comes?" Rumil turned to check on Haldir and Éomer, and found the Man staring at him in puzzlement. "Haldir, brother, you should tell him."

 

"Tell me what?" Éomer locked eyes with Haldir, momentarily forgetting about the others' presence. "What happened to my face, and what is this talk about a shadow?"

 

Haldir cleared his throat and allowed Éomer to free himself of the embrace, realizing that his mate probably felt uncomfortable with Rumil and Orophin staring at him. "We found you in the tower; your face was covered in blood. Sharp fingernails left deep gashes across your face." Éomer's hand checked on his injuries and Haldir caught his mate's hand before the Man could accidentally re-open the wounds. "Leave them be. They need to heal."

 

Éomer frowned, trying to remember what had happened. "I recall telling Gamling to prepare rooms for your brothers, and then I headed for the stables..."

 

"You ended up in the tower. We found you hidden beneath a pile of rags," said Gamling in a concerned tone. "You have no recollection of who did this to you?"

 

Éomer shook his head. "I do not even remember heading for the tower."

 

Haldir clasped his fingers around his mate's hand and waited for Éomer to make eye contact with him. "Gamling caught two of Grima's spies, and we suspect more are hiding within the keep. One of them might have attacked you."

 

"Then why do I not remember that assault?" asked Éomer, troubled. "I do not like this. What if it happens again?"

 

"We will guard you closely," said Haldir, and his gaze shifted from Éomer to his brothers. "I can count on you?"

 

Orophin nodded and Rumil said," Always, brother." Rumil eyed Éomer closely; distress and worry were obvious in the Man's eyes. Haldir seemed equally troubled, and the fact that his brother's life depended on keeping Éomer safe, urged Rumil to look out for Éomer as well. "We will take turns guarding him."

 

Éomer looked up sharply at hearing Rumil's words. "I do not need supervision. Now that I know what to expect I will make sure it won't happen again." He might trust Haldir, but that didn't apply to his brothers yet. He still remembered their arrogant tone when they had first met.

 

Haldir gently squeezed Éomer's hand, and when his mate looked at him, he said, "They mean well. Give them a chance to prove themselves. I trust them completely and we might need their help in fighting this shadow."

 

"Shadow? You mentioned a shadow before." Éomer hid the physical discomfort he felt when frowning. He still had a hard time believing that his face had been scratched open. Who would do this to him? Grima had left Edoras... had he not? Shivers ran down his spine, imagining the worst possible scenario.

 

Haldir caught the alarmed expression in Éomer's eyes. "What is it?" His mate's hand shook in his and he soothingly rubbed the knuckles, trying to calm and reassure Éomer.

 

Éomer shook his head, shocked at his line of thought. "What if Grima never left? Théoden kicked him out, but -- he could have sneaked back in."

 

Rumil and Orophin exchanged a look; Haldir had mentioned that name as well. "Is this Grima a sorcerer?" asked Rumil curiously. What was Haldir keeping from them?

 

"After a fashion," replied Gamling, thoughtfully. "Grima is in league with Saruman. Who knows what powers the white wizard gave him?"

 

Orophin walked over to the window and looked at the sun. The three of them had sensed evil when it had slithered inside in the form of a shadow; one of them should remain at Éomer's side at all times. "You are safe as long as the sun warms Arda, but Grima might make his move at night, using the cover of darkness."

 

"Did you really see a shadow?" Éomer asked Haldir, recalling the Elf's words.

 

"We did," replied Haldir. "We Elves can sense it."

 

Haldir’s words distressed Éomer and the Man unexpectedly collapsed against him. Haldir wrapped an arm around him. "At least one of us will stay with you at all times," decided Haldir. "You must trust us in this."

 

"Us?" Éomer's expression saddened and his voice became barely audible, meant for Haldir's ears only. "Your brothers do not like me. Why burden them with this?"

 

Rumil caught the words as well. Looking at Orophin he sensed that his brother felt guilty for misjudging Éomer as well. "No burden," said Rumil, thoughtfully. "You saved our brother and gave us the chance to spend time with him before Mandos will claim him again. We did not even express our gratitude at what you did for him. Our hearts weep, knowing Haldir will die shortly --for what is fifty years to an Elf?-- but we will make the best of the time left to us."

 

Orophin nodded at hearing Rumil's words. He left the window and came to a halt in front of the bed. "Rumil is right. We should rejoice that Haldir is still alive." They had been so shocked at finding their beloved brother bound to a Man that they hadn't realized the sacrifice Éomer had made. "Thank you for returning our brother to us."

 

Rumil's eyes swam, fully realizing for the very first time that Haldir had died and that only Éomer's life force had brought their brother back. "You traveled to Mandos to retrieve him. That requires courage and determination."

 

Éomer nearly blushed, hearing those words; Rumil and Orophin had surprised him. "It was nothing." Haldir suddenly stroked his hair, and he looked up at the Elf, seeing a remarkable soft expression in the dark eyes. "I could not let you die."

 

Haldir nodded once. "Voronwer, you brought me back and your deepening love now aids my recovery. Let us do this for you in return. We will keep the shadow at bay and find Grima and his spies. In the meantime, I want you to be cautious and alert; one of us will always be close."

 

Éomer gave in, realizing Haldir truly worried about him. "I do not want to be a burden," he whispered slowly.

 

"You are not burden," replied Rumil, feeling the need to make things up to the Man. "You belong to our family now that Haldir accepted you as his mate. You are as a brother to us."

 

Haldir gave Rumil a thankful look. "Brother, it means a lot to me that you accept Éomer as part of our little family." Rumil and Orophin would defend Éomer in case of another attack. "You make me proud."

 

Rumil and Orophin beamed at hearing Haldir's words. "We will stop the evil at work here," said Orophin. He didn't know yet how to stop Grima, but together they would find a way.

 

Éomer had listened in silence and exhaustion came over him. His eyes began to close. The experience in the tower had drained him. Slowly, he dozed off, his fingers curled around Haldir's.

 

"He is asleep," whispered Haldir, laying Éomer down on the bed. He covered his mate with warm blankets and then looked up at his brothers and Gamling, who stood awaiting his instructions. "Rest for a few hours. I will need you when night falls."

 

Rumil and Orophin nodded. "We will join you at sunset," said Rumil. "One of us will stay with Éomer, whilst the others search the keep for Grima and his associates."

 

"Finding them should be our first priority," agreed Gamling. "I will intensify our search and warn Éomer's personal guards to watch out for the shadow."

 

Rumil, Orophin and Gamling headed for the doorway, giving them some privacy whilst sunlight still kept them safe. When they returned later tonight they would be ready to face Grima's shadow.

 

Haldir slipped beneath the blankets, spooned behind Éomer, and pulled his mate close. Sleep wouldn't come for him; he had to guard his mate and make sure no evil touched him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gimli had watched Legolas closely for some time now and wondered about the looks being exchanged between Aragorn and the Elf. They had always been intense, but now a new emotion had been added to them. The expression in Legolas' azure orbs had changed, had turned even more intense. Unable to keep quiet any longer he asked, "Elf, what have you been up to?"

 

Legolas looked over his shoulder at the Dwarf seated behind him on Arod. "Master Dwarf, is something wrong?" He hoped he hadn't given himself away, knowing he stared at Aragorn when he thought no one was watching him.

 

"Your eyes never leave Aragorn's form. I know you are good friends, but something has changed and it vexes me." Gimli raised an eyebrow, seeing Legolas grow pale. "What happened at Edoras?"

 

Legolas now looked straight ahead and stared right into Aragorn's eyes, who was looking at him. Aragorn and he hadn't discussed their future yet; they were too busy surviving the next battle. He had no idea if Aragorn wanted to keep their love a secret and would let the Man decide. "We fought at Edoras," replied Legolas playfully, hiding his real feelings, "My last count was forty-one!"

 

Gimli beamed with pride. "And mine was forty-two! Victory is mine!" He realized that Legolas was trying to distract him and had to admit it almost worked. "But we were talking about Aragorn."

 

"Aragorn? When did that topic come up?" Legolas stared at the ground, unwilling to make eye contact with Aragorn. Gimli would easily read their expressions and figure everything out.

 

"Aye, Aragorn. The way you are watching each other..." Gimli's voice trailed off, finally realizing what those looks really meant. /They are in love, and I bet my axe they confessed their feelings to each other. Why does this not surprise me? Maybe because it was there all along, but Aragorn did not act on it before./ He felt happy for his friends, but this was too good not to tease Legolas with and he was going to use this knowledge well. "Master Elf, it seems to me that you fancy the Man."

 

Legolas' eyes widened, and he was rather relieved that Gimli couldn't see his expression, but Aragorn did. The Man inclined his head questioningly and Legolas averted his eyes, uncertain how to react to Gimli's teasing. "His heart belongs to Arwen," he said eventually.

 

"He no longer wears the pendant," Gimli pointed out. Legolas tensed in front of him and he grinned smugly. "Did you think I would not notice? A Dwarf's eyes are sharp."

 

"Ai' atar, your eyes might be deceiving you." Legolas didn't feel comfortable lying to Gimli and finally locked eyes with Aragorn.

 

Aragorn had overheard their conversation and realized Legolas' dilemma. Guiding Brego closer to Arod, he leaned in closer and whispered into Gimli's ear, "Your eyes are much too sharp, Master Dwarf."

 

"Ah, it is true then," rumbled Gimli. "My old eyes did not deceive me after all." He rested a hand on Legolas' shoulder, and when the Elf turned to face him, he said, "It is beyond me why you felt you could not confide in me. I would have kept your secret, but do you realize how transparent you are? Both of you? Love is in your eyes and you can do little to hide it."

 

Aragorn smiled warmly. "I am glad you approve, Gimli, for it is true; I lost my heart to this fair Elf and I do not intend to hide my feelings for him."

 

Legolas blushed weakly at hearing Aragorn's words. Still looking over his shoulder, he saw the expression in Elrond's eyes, which sparkled with amusement. Was everyone happy for them?

 

Aragorn caught Legolas' gaze when the Elf turned to look at him. "We will not hide our love. I regret not telling you earlier, but using the seeing stone exhausted me and later--," Aragorn grinned wickedly, "later, I was not thinking that clearly. You have that effect on me, beloved."

 

A bright light illuminated Legolas' face, hearing Aragorn's admission. Staring at his love, he nearly lost himself in the Man's passionate expression.

 

Gimli smiled, amused at seeing his friends this deeply in love. /We will need their strength, warmth and love when we set foot on the Paths of the Dead. Seeing them bathe in their love will give us courage and the will to carry on./

 

Aragorn bestowed a quick caress on his lover's face and then returned to his position at the head of the group, regretting he had to leave Legolas behind. He could only hope Gimli wouldn't tease Legolas too much. Seeing Legolas blush had made his desire grow stronger. /I love him and I will never let him go. Now that I caught him, he is mine./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Éomer woke when a beam of sunshine slipped beneath his eyelids, teasing them open. As his eyes slowly opened, they feasted on the brilliant sight in front of him. Haldir's hair shone like liquid silver and his hand involuntarily moved through the fair tresses, caressing them. Haldir suddenly raised a hand and cupped his cheek in its palm. Éomer leaned into the touch, nuzzling Haldir's hand.

 

Haldir held his breath, seeing the tender expression in his mate's eyes. It amazed him that Éomer could still feel passionately about another man after what had happened to him as a child, and he wondered about the amount of trust between them.

 

"Be careful, Voronwer, your face has not yet healed completely." Haldir's hand settled at the back of Éomer's neck, slowly rubbing the skin there. "I never before felt this passionate, and I am at a loss at what to do with my feelings. I want to kiss you, feel you, touch you, but the expression in your eyes tells me we should wait before taking the next step."

 

Éomer moistened his lips. The desire and affection was palpable in Haldir's brown eyes and he wished he could give his love what he wanted most. "You are right; I am not ready yet, but one day I will be. Please be patient with me." Éomer's fingertips trailed down Haldir's skin, gently caressing the elegantly curved neck. "But do not hesitate to kiss me, for I desire it as well."

 

"But I do feel hesitant, Voronwer, for my kiss brought back dark memories and I do not want to make the same mistake twice."

 

Éomer pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked at Haldir, burying his hand in a sea of silver silk. Leaning in closer, he touched his lips to Haldir's. His tongue teased against the Elf's lips, nudging them open.

 

Haldir parted his teeth, allowing Éomer to enter. His arms came up behind his mate's back and he pulled the Man on top of him. Éomer now straddled him and their tongues chased each other in an ancient and primitive dance. He surrendered to the kiss, letting Éomer control their sensual encounter. As passion surfaced in Éomer's eyes, he carefully nurtured it, letting his fingertips slide through the dark blond curls, not pressuring or pushing Éomer. Leaning back, he enjoyed the kiss. Éomer's eyes darkened to black and Haldir sighed blissfully into his mate's mouth. Although he was trying to stay in control of his feelings, he was growing aroused. Uncertain how Éomer would react to finding him erect, he shifted beneath the Man, hoping Éomer no longer felt his erection.

 

"Don't," said Éomer thoughtfully, releasing Haldir's lips and pulling back to watch the Elf. "I need to know you want me in that way."

 

Haldir's expression turned puzzled. "But --"

 

Éomer silenced him with another kiss, growing bolder now that Haldir was allowing him to stay in control. "I never wanted you to find out about Grima. I wanted to keep it from you, but now that you do know, I feel relieved. It is important to me that you still want me."

 

Haldir thought he understood. "Your past is a part of you and it made you into the man you are today. And I do crave you, Voronwer, never doubt that. It gives me great pleasure and joy to see you take the initiative like this."

 

Éomer eyed Haldir closely, and a puzzled expression appeared in his eyes. "You surprised me by letting me control this situation. I expected you take control the moment we kissed."

 

"The possessiveness of my kiss made you remember things that should have remained hidden and I am more than happy to let you take charge." Never before had he enjoyed being the receiver instead of the giver, but with Éomer atop of him, he craved more of his lover's sweet kisses, hoping they would become more demanding in time.

 

"You amaze me," whispered Éomer mystified. "You are nothing like I thought you would be." Leaning in closer, he claimed Haldir's lips again. His tongue pushed past his lover's teeth, inviting his mate to follow and explore his mouth in turn.

 

Haldir greedily accepted the invitation. Arching his back, he deepened the kiss and brought his arms up behind Éomer's back, carefully enveloping him in a hug. "You are like a wild fire, burning bright and then dying, only to rise from its ashes again. There is light inside you, and pain and pleasure. I hope you will learn to share that with me."

 

Éomer smiled warmly. "I think I love you, Haldir. I never before felt this warm inside."

 

Haldir realized Éomer had wanted to add something, but his mate had stopped short for some reason. "Please speak freely."

 

"I have felt perpetually cold since..." Éomer paused, searching for the truth whilst staring into Haldir's eyes. "I have felt so cold for so long. When I was a child a chill settled in my heart, but now your love chased it away. For the first time in my life I feel -warm-."

 

Haldir raised a hand and caressed Éomer's face, marveling at the stubble that teased his fingertips. Seeing an unreadable expression in Éomer's eyes, he opted for distraction. "I never kissed someone with this much facial hair. It tickles." His remark instantly brought a smile to Éomer's face and he basked in its glow.

 

Growing serious again Haldir added his own admission. "When I neared the Halls of Waiting cold enfolded me, but then you appeared, pulling me back and wrapping me in warmth. The cold fled for your light. It shone brightly within my heart. I regret that it took me so long to admit the truth; I was annoyed at finding myself bound to you. Only now I realize what a privilege that is." To his amazement tears escaped Éomer's eyes, and they dripped onto the back of his hand. Haldir licked off the salty liquid and then wiped away the tears from his mate's eyes. "Amin mela lle, Voronwer. Never doubt I love you."

 

Éomer briefly closed his eyes, hearing the honesty in Haldir's voice. "I love you too, Haldir," whispered he, opening his eyes again and locking gazes with the Elf. "I have never before loved anyone as much as I love you, and my heart rejoices at hearing that you love me as well." Éomer swallowed hard. "I vow to face my fears, Haldir, but I will need your help."

 

"You have it, melamin." Haldir's fingers tangled in wild curls and he guided Éomer's lips closer to his once more. "My heart belongs to you and I will never desert you."

 

A tear flowed down Éomer's face, hearing Haldir's admission. His entire life he had sought for true love and now he had finally found it in Haldir's arms. "You are my silver moon; you give me direction and purpose... I love you."

 

TBC

 

Melamin = my love

Amin mela lle = I love you.

Voronwer = loyal one.

Ai' atar = little father (An adult male Dwarf)


	9. Chapter 9

Part 14

Shadows chased and caught.

 

 

Rumil and Orophin joined Éomer and Haldir after a short rest. They felt too restless to sleep properly, and wanted to deal with this threat as quickly as possible. Looking at their brother, they found Haldir holding Éomer tightly whilst the Man rested in the Elf’s arms. It gave them a chance to talk to Haldir privately.

 

They pulled chairs closer to the bed and sat down, watching silently. Rumil spoke first. “Brother, what are you not telling us? Do you no longer trust us?”

 

Haldir cringed at hearing the hurt tone in Rumil’s voice. After making sure that his mate was still soundly asleep he made eye contact with Rumil. His gaze occasionally shifted to Orophin and then returned to look at Rumil. “It is about Grima. Éomer and the snake have had… dealings in the past.” He still wasn’t sure how much to reveal to his brothers. “Grima hurt Éomer when he was a child, and now that the shadow haunts Éomer, painful memories are returning.”

 

Rumil arched an eyebrow, sensing Haldir was telling him a half-truth. “And now you are worried because…?”

 

“I am afraid the past might somehow repeat itself. Grima has the power to hurt Éomer, and I will prevent that from happening at any cost.” Haldir affectionately stroked the wild curls, twirling one lock gently around a fingertip. “We must keep him safe.”

 

Rumil nodded thoughtfully and exchanged a glance with Orophin. “Haldir, I can stay with Éomer while Orophin and you aid Gamling in searching the keep. I promise you that he is safe with me.”

 

Haldir knew his brother well enough to know that Rumil was completely sincere. Rumil would defend Éomer until his last breath. “I do not want to leave him, not even in your capable hands, but --” Haldir sighed distressed. “I want to be the one to free Éomer of this threat. I want to end the snake’s life with my own hands.”

 

Rumil understood Haldir’s motives for staying close, but wanted some time alone with Éomer to find out what kind of man he was. “Haldir, join the search. The chance of you finding your enemy whilst staying at Éomer’s side is much smaller than when you actively search for him.”

 

Haldir wavered, but in the end he disentangled himself from Éomer, easing his mate into a comfortable sleeping position and tucking the blankets in around his form. “I am entrusting my mate to you, Rumil.”

 

Rumil nodded. “I will not disappoint you, brother.”

 

Haldir rose from the bed and stretched. It was about time that he started to move again. Searching the keep would provide him with much needed exercise. “I will return within the hour to check on him.”

 

“Be at ease,” said Orophin, “Our brother will keep Éomer from harm.” It had taken him a while to see the love and dedication in Haldir’s eyes, but now he realized that his elder brother had lost his heart to the Rohirrim. Getting to his feet as well, Orophin walked toward the doorway. Haldir still stalled at the bed, and Orophin whispered softly, “Brother, come with me. We should hunt down our foe.”

 

Haldir reluctantly followed Orophin and when he closed the door behind him, he stole one last glance at his mate. “I love him, Orophin.” His brother’s hand settled on his shoulder, reassuringly squeezing it.

 

“Rumil knows that. He will guard Éomer closely and won’t hesitate to risk his life defending him.”

 

Haldir sucked in a deep breath and turned away from Éomer’s room, facing the corridor. Determination shone in his eyes as he said, “Let us find that snake and pull its venomous teeth!”

 

They left to join Gamling and the Rohirrim who were searching the keep. They had to locate the source of this evil that haunted Éomer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rumil remained seated and leaned back into the comfort of the chair. Galadriel’s words and actions finally made sense.

 

A few hours before they had left, Galadriel had called him to her rooms. She had bade him sit down, and had placed a small flask, filled with liquid light into his hands. He had frowned, feeling the heat emanating from it and he had looked at Galadriel questioningly.

 

Galadriel had smiled knowingly, saying, “This light will illuminate the descending darkness which you will face shortly. It will consume the shadow and leave only light in its wake. Guard it carefully, Rumil. You will know when the time comes to put it to good use.”

 

Rumil now uncovered the glass flask and studied it. The light shone brightly, casting a sparkle onto the walls.

 

Éomer stirred from his sleep, but his eyes remained closed a little longer. His first action was to make sure Haldir was close, and his hands searched for his lover’s. Encountering soft and warm skin, he curled his fingers around it.

 

An amused chuckle escaped Rumil’s lips. “Open your eyes. I am not my brother,” he quipped in a light tone. He regretted his teasing when Éomer snatched back his hand and pushed himself into a sitting position, staring at him with dark, haunted eyes. “Haldir will return within the hour,” Rumil said reassuringly.

 

Éomer forced himself to calm down, recognizing Rumil, but still wished Haldir had never left. He felt strangely vulnerable facing Rumil, who was practically a stranger to him.

 

Éomer pushed himself to his feet and steadied himself by resting a hand against the wall. His face stung from where the fingernails had scratched open his face and the weakness he was experiencing unnerved him. He didn’t like feeling weak. “Where did Haldir go?” He wanted the Elf closely.

 

“Haldir and Orophin joined Gamling to find the one controlling this shadow.” Rumil slid the flask back into his pocket and studied the Man, who looked confused and exhausted. When their eyes met, Rumil was taken aback, seeing a fierce expression in those hazel eyes. Éomer was a born fighter, a survivor, and no shadow from his past would destroy him.

 

“Then we will join them as well. I refuse to be locked up in my own rooms.” Éomer walked over to his desk and collected his sword. “If Grima is behind this then I want his head.”

 

Rumil rose from the chair and walked over to Éomer. “I promised Haldir I would guard you with my life. I cannot allow you to leave these rooms.” Rumil’s features contorted momentarily, seeing the determined expression in Éomer’s eyes. “I am sworn to keep you alive, and I won’t forsake my brother or you.”

 

A cunning expression appeared in Éomer’s eyes. “Then join me on my search, but do not try to lock me up in my rooms. I will allow you to stay at my side, but I will not have you stop me. This is something I must do. This snake has haunted my steps for much too long.”

 

Rumil considered making one more attempt at changing Éomer’s thoughts, but the expression in the Man’s eyes told him that Éomer was determined to see this through. “I will stay close to you then.”

 

“Do as you please,” mumbled Éomer absentmindedly. “But do not get in my way.” He was already trying to think of a place where Grima could be hiding. The moment Haldir had mentioned the shadow he had realized that Grima was near. The snake had probably never left for Isengard, sneaking back in and using the powers Saruman had given him to control Théoden to create this shadow. Grima had to be close, controlling it while he hid in darkness.

 

Rumil was surprised to hear Éomer’s intense tone. This Man was driven by personal demons, and he wished Haldir had fully confided in him. At least then he would know what he was dealing with. Grima had hurt Éomer when he was a child, that much Haldir had revealed, but in what way had Grima hurt the Man? Éomer must have suffered terribly to be still affected by it.

 

“Where are we going?” Rumil asked, following Éomer into the corridor.

 

“To the passageways beneath the keep. Most of the women and children hid there during the attack. It is the perfect place for Grima to hide.” Éomer purposefully strode through the corridor and descended the stairs that would take him underground.

 

Rumil followed quickly, disliking the idea of going after Grima on their own. “We should search for Haldir and join him. We should not go after Grima without Haldir knowing about our whereabouts.” Something dark simmered in Éomer’s eyes and Rumil took a step away from him, startled at the anger and pain in the hazel orbs. “What did he do to you?”

 

“You do not need to know.” Suddenly the dark gleam disappeared from Éomer’s eyes and the Man sighed tiredly. “I do not want you to know. It is bad enough Haldir knows.”

 

Rumil finally managed to label one of the raging emotions on Éomer’s face. It was shame. Gathering his courage, he ignored the tormented expression in Éomer’s eyes and walked up to him. Acting instinctively, he placed a hand loosely on Éomer’s arm. Noticing the violent flinch that followed, he realized Éomer had been hurt physically in the past. Had Grima beaten Éomer as a child? But would that still affect Éomer after so many years? It had to be something else.

 

“Do not place yourself in danger. You might not care about your own life, but my brother’s survival depends on you staying alive and healthy.” Rumil finally saw understanding in Éomer’s eyes and the Man wavered in his steps.

 

“You would rather seek out Haldir and join him?” Rumil was right; he had to be careful. Haldir depended on him.

 

“Aye, that would be the best course of action. By going after Grima you might be doing exactly what he wants. Who knows what that vile creature has planned for you?” Rumil felt relieved now that Éomer had halted in his tracks. “Let us not venture farther beneath the ground, and seek out Haldir instead.”

 

“You are right,” admitted Éomer reluctantly, turning to face the Elf. “I acted rashly and did not consider the consequences of my actions.”

 

Rumil smiled forgivingly. “I do not know how badly Grima hurt you, but it is obvious that you are still hurting. It is understandable that your emotions got the better of you. Do not fret about it.”

 

Éomer smiled hesitantly at Rumil, wondering about the change in the Elf. At his arrival, Rumil had been displeased at finding Haldir bound to a Man. Had that really changed? Looking up the stairs, his eyes narrowed, finding the heavy oak door moving. Just before it banged shut, he saw a shadowed hand push it closed.

 

Rumil immediately spun around at hearing the lock click. He rushed up the stairs and pushed at the door, trying to open it. “We are locked in.”

 

“Grima is behind this.” His instincts told him his old nemesis was close. Shivers traveled down his spine, making him draw his sword. “He is close. He has set us up.”

 

Rumil nodded slowly. The fingers of his right hand closed around the hilt of his dagger, while his left reached for Galadriel’s gift. He wanted to keep the flask hidden as long as possible, not wanting Grima to know about their secret weapon.

 

Éomer moved a little closer to Rumil, determined to make sure the Elf didn’t end up hurt because of him. “Grima wants –me-. Rumil, you should stay here while I venture into the dark corridors. Grima will leave you alone when you are not close to me.”

 

Rumil shook his head. “Nay, I vowed to protect you and I always keep my word! I will not desert you now!”

 

Éomer sighed, resigned, wishing Rumil wasn’t this eager to protect him. /I can take care of myself, and I do not want Rumil to die because of me./ Reluctantly, Éomer signaled for Rumil to follow him as he descended the stairs. The dark earth swallowed them when the weak light faded, erasing their presence.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gamling felt frustrated now that they had failed to find even the slightest proof that Grima was close. “He must be somewhere!”

 

Haldir’s eyes narrowed, feeling irritated as well. “Think, Gamling, where would Grima hide?”

 

Gamling inclined his head. “We have searched most of the keep.”

 

“What about hidden passageways? Are they any caves beneath the keep?” asked Orophin, trying to think along.

 

Gamling suddenly nodded. “Of course! Why did I not think of them before? There are a number of caves underground. When Saruman’s army attacked we took the women and children there! It is the perfect place for Grima to hide; cold and dark!”

 

Haldir glared at the steward. “And you only remember now? We must hurry!” He started to march down the corridor, but halted when a cold fist wrapped itself around his heart, squeezing it hard. Leaning heavily against the wall, he tried to calm down his suddenly wheezing breathing.

 

“Brother, what is wrong?” Orophin folded an arm around Haldir’s waist. “Talk to me! Your behavior worries me!”

 

Haldir steadied his breathing and managed to calm down his thundering heart. “Éomer is in danger.”

 

“But Rumil and Éomer are in his rooms,” said Gamling, worried.

 

“We must check on them!” Haldir started to run down the corridor, ignoring the burning ache in his chest. The bond that existed between them was weakening, and he could feel Éomer slip away from him. Was that because Éomer was getting further away, or because of the shadow and Grima? Probably both.

 

Orophin and Gamling followed Haldir closely. When the Guardian reached and opened the door to Éomer’s rooms, all three of them stopped dead in their tracks, finding the room empty.

 

“He cannot be gone,” whispered Haldir, shaken.

 

Orophin cursed Rumil for letting Éomer slip away. “Brother, you mentioned a bond between Éomer and you. Is it still there?”

 

Haldir nodded absentmindedly. “But it is weakening.”

 

“Then we must act quickly.” Gamling stepped in front of Haldir and made eye contact with the Elf. “We must venture beneath the keep and seek out the snake.”

 

“Grima will die a slow death,” vowed Haldir in a venomous tone. “Lead on, Gamling. We cannot waste any more time.”

 

Gamling immediately guided them toward the stairs that would take them to the underground caves, but cursed loudly at finding the door locked tightly.

 

Haldir growled softly, sensing how evil closed in on his mate and drew his sword. “We must force this door open!”

 

“Let me try!” Orophin, who had briefly disappeared, now returned, carrying a heavy axe. “This should work.” Swinging it, he let it crash into the door, close to the lock.

 

“Try again!” Haldir’s hands were clammy and his sword almost slipped from the sweaty palms. Closing his fingers firmly around the hilt, he gritted his teeth and watched how the axe finally shattered the lock. Metal and sparks exploded from the lock and the door opened when they set their shoulders against it, pushing it ajar.

 

One by one, they slipped past and ran down the stairs. Haldir tried his best to ignore the chilling cold that was cruelly squeezing his heart, making it hard to stay on his feet. “He is still slipping.” By Elbereth, he couldn’t lose Éomer now that he realized how much the Man meant to him!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Grima stood hidden in the shadows of the darkness that spread throughout the cave. He had come here after Théoden had thrown him out and he had been hiding here ever since. Théoden was gone, had left to aid Gondor, but Éomer had remained, and he wanted to exact revenge on the man who had challenged him.

 

/My sweet, little whelp, you have forgotten your place. You are weak, and I will show you just how vulnerable you are. Once Théoden is dead, you will hand the throne of Rohan to me and serve me like you did in the past./

 

Saruman had promised him Éowyn and Éomer if he served the white wizard well, and he’d had several wet dreams just thinking about imposing his will on them. The promised reward had made him eager to manipulate Théoden, and Saruman had gained great influence in Rohan, but then Gandalf had ruined his plans. Gandalf had left, but Éomer was still here.

 

When Éomer had been a boy he’d had complete control over the child, scaring him to death by threatening to hurt his sister in similar ways. Éomer had believed his every word, and concerned as he was for his sister’s well-being, had never told Théoden what was going on in the King’s home. /You are mine now. This time I will make sure you never challenge me again./

 

Grima pressed himself against the stone walls and watched Éomer pass him by. He grinned; Éomer didn’t even know he was this close! But he worried about the Elf. /That one is not supposed to be here. I will take him out first./

 

Calling out to the shadows that shrouded the cave, he made contact with the evil that had been buried here for centuries. When he had agreed to serve Saruman, the white wizard had given him an enchanted jewel, which he had worn as a pendant for years. No one had ever noticed the magical artefact. Now it enabled him to command the shadows, which were closing in on Éomer and the Elf. /You will suffer for denying me, Éomer./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rumil sensed the evil closing in on them first. His hand instinctively reached for Galadriel’s light, but he didn’t uncover it yet, wanting to use it to their advantage when they needed it most. “The evil one is close.”

 

Éomer shivered. “I do not need you to tell me that. I sense him as well.” Goose flesh had formed all over his body and the hair at the back of his neck stood rigid.

 

Even in the darkness, they made out the advancing shadows. Claws reached for them, and Éomer’s eyes widened when pain erupted in his arm where the shadow had touched him. Panting softly, he leaned against the wall, cradling his injured arm against his chest. “The darkness will swallow us.” He blamed himself for putting Rumil in danger. He should have insisted the Elf stayed at his rooms!

 

“Do not despair,” said Rumil sharply, finally uncovering Galadriel’s light. “We are not completely defenceless.”

 

Éomer gasped softly as a warm, bright light flowed through the cavern, forcing the shadows to retreat. In the corner of the formerly dark cave, his nemesis was revealed.

 

“It is you, snake!” Éomer’s heart beat wildly in his chest as fear and hate fought for dominance. He refused to give in to fear, and clung to his hate, drawing his sword and charging at Grima whilst Rumil kept the shadows in check.

 

“I hate you! You deserve to die for what you did to me.” Éomer’s voice shook with barely contained rage and hate. “You won’t escape again! King Théoden showed you mercy when you did not deserve it, and now I will right this wrong! You won’t ever hurt a child again!”

 

Grima clutched his pendant and held it protectively in front of him, commanding the shadows to attack Éomer, but the Elf’s light paralyzed his powers and he slowly began to realize how utterly helpless he was.

 

Éomer’s hate consumed him, keeping him from thinking straight. His sword shone in Galadriel’s light as it reached for Grima’s throat. Éomer acted instinctively, not allowing himself to feel afraid for a single moment, knowing it would be his downfall.

 

Grima opted for one last attack, using words to hurt Éomer. “My little whelp, draw in your claws. Did you forget who is master here? You will call me that again!”

 

Éomer was instantly propelled back into the past, hearing Grima’s pleased voice. He spat at Grima, reliving swallowing thick and acidic fluids, which had nearly choked him. “Nay! It is over now! I will never call you master again!”

 

Rumil’s gaze shifted from the shadows to Éomer, trying to warn the Man to be cautious, but he couldn’t risk paying too much attention to Éomer, as he needed to keep the darkness under control.

 

Rumil finally began to understand what had happened between Grima and Éomer. The vile, lust-filled expression in Grima’s sneaky eyes explained it all. He also understood why Haldir had held back, realizing how vulnerable Éomer would be once they knew of the Man’s suffering. /But brother, I wish you had told us! I would have insisted Éomer stayed in his rooms!/

 

Éomer’s eyes simmered with hate. The pain burning his arm was forgotten when the tip of his sword dipped beneath the pendant which Grima was still clutching. It must be important if Grima clung to it like that, and he wanted it removed from the snake’s person.

 

Grima released an infuriated scream when the enchanted pendant was torn from his neck. “Nooooo!” His hands clawed after the pendant, but it slid down Éomer’s sword and was now lost to him. 

 

Éomer’s fingers closed over the pendant, staring at the black jewel inside the mithril frame. Instantly the shadows retreated from the cave, and a weak light shone from the ceiling where a beam of sunlight flowed through a crack into the cavern.

 

Rumil still held Galadriel’s light in front of him, wary that the shadows might return, but nothing happened.

 

Grima dropped to his knees and stared in shock at Éomer, who now towered over him. Realizing he had lost, he raised his arms in pleading. “Mercy! Have mercy on me! Saruman clouded my mind!”

 

Éomer bared his teeth and growled; his sword resting against Grima’s throat. Ending the snake’s life had never been this easy, but a sense of intense regret and sadness now washed over him. Grima crouched in front of him and Éomer found it hard to believe he had ever feared the pitiful excuse for a man.

 

His hand, holding the sword, began to tremble as more memories resurfaced. He had only been a boy when Grima had used him to satisfy his perverse needs. Suddenly his strength deserted him, as the small child, whom he had kept buried inside his soul for so many years, cried out in pain. The sword slipped from his hand and crashed hard onto the stone floor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir’s heart missed a beat, seeing Éomer’s sword drop onto the floor. He had to prevent Grima from grabbing the weapon and turning the tables on Éomer. His mate swayed on his feet and the hazel eyes filled with unshed tears. Memories had to be rushing in on Éomer, now that he finally faced his tormentor.

 

He didn’t allow himself time to wonder about the light Rumil was holding in his hand and quickly kicked the sword out of Grima’s reach. Hate filled eyes glared at him when he placed his dagger at the snake’s throat. “Now you will pay for your foul deeds, worm,” he hissed, hate dripping from his tongue.

 

Éomer stared at Haldir in disbelief. Where had the Elf come from? “I— ” Words deserted him as the hurting boy inside him wanted to run away so he didn’t have to face Grima, but the man he had become insisted they faced their nemesis together.

 

“Kill me!” snarled Grima unexpectedly. “Kill me and you will become me. You are no better than me if you kill me!”

 

Éomer flinched as Grima’s words reached him. The child turned away in fear, whilst the man stared at Grima, realizing there was some truth in those words. Killing Grima meant giving in to the darkness and feeding it. No matter how much he wanted to make Grima pay for the pain the snake had caused him, he didn’t want to give Grima the satisfaction of seeing him fall into shadow. “Haldir…” His voice faded slowly.

 

“Just give the word and I will end the worm’s life. This snake has lost its venomous teeth!” Haldir’s tone revealed utter disgust. He risked one look at his mate and saw the raw pain in those swimming orbs. Hearing Grima taunt Éomer to end his life once more, he realized what was happening. “Rumil, take Éomer back to his rooms whilst I end this worm’s life.”

 

Éomer’s anguished eyes met Haldir’s, begging his mate to do what he could not. During his childhood Grima’s vile touch had nearly pushed him into darkness, and he couldn’t give in to it now.

 

Haldir nodded once. “Leave him to me. I will make him suffer. His death will be slow and painful.”

 

Éomer swallowed hard. “Do it.” Turning around he allowed Rumil to fold an arm around his waist, leaning into the Elf for support. Once he was well out of Grima’s sight he finally released the tears that had been building.

 

Rumil supported a shaky Éomer whilst climbing the stairs, and the Man froze briefly, hearing Grima’s horrified wail. Rumil had a good idea what Haldir had done. “Are you sure you do not want to see the worm die?”

 

“I do not want him to haunt me any longer. Knowing he is dead will help me deal with the past, but – ”

 

“I understand,” soothed Rumil. “The time has come to look toward the future -- and your tormenter has no place in it.”

 

Éomer locked eyes with Rumil, realizing the Elf had figured out what Grima had done to him in the past, but found it mattered little now that Grima’s screams were finally dying away. He allowed Rumil to guide him back to his rooms and collapsed on the bed, staring at the floor and hoping Haldir would join him shortly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir felt an immense sense of satisfaction as his knife cut through warm flesh, removing Grima’s genitalia and watching the man squirm in agony. “You will never again hurt a child.”

 

Gamling’s hands turned into fists, wishing he’d had the satisfaction of castrating Grima himself. He watched with grim satisfaction as a pool of blood formed beneath Grima, while the man begged for his life. One look at Haldir’s face told Gamling that the Elf was determined to end this for once and for all.

 

Complete silence descended onto them as they watched Grima slowly bleed to death. Haldir’s teeth were bared and his eyes never left Grima’s, relishing the fact that the snake was in excruciating pain.

 

Grima’s eyes widened as death finally approached. His body was now as cold as ice and his bleak eyes turned to Haldir, accusation in them.

 

Haldir’s glare was filled with hate. As Grima finally released his last breath, Haldir growled softly. His mate had been avenged and now he should return to Éomer’s side.

 

Orophin quickly followed his brother. Realization had dawned when Haldir had castrated Grima. By Elbereth, no wonder Haldir had been hesitant to confide in them! Éomer would want his secret kept!

 

No longer sparing Grima’s corpse a look, Haldir turned and left the cave, eager to be reunited with his mate.

 

Gamling took a step closer toward Grima and spat on the corpse. Then he turned away from it in silence, relieved that the nightmare had come to an end. Grima had finally received what he deserved.

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 15

A new beginning.

 

 

Haldir immediately headed for Éomer upon entering their rooms. Locking eyes with Rumil, he said softly, “Thank you for keeping him safe. I should have warned you that he is stubborn and used to doing things his way. I am thankful that you accompanied him and did not let him out of sight.”

 

Rumil rose from the chair, feeling worried about Éomer, who was still staring at the floor. “Look after him, Haldir. He seems lost.”

 

Haldir nodded once and was about to concentrate on his mate when a question surfaced in his mind. “When I happened upon you, you were holding a light.”

 

“Aye, Galadriel gave it to me and said to make good use of it when the time had come.” Rumil smiled warmly and walked past Haldir toward the door. “Éomer refused to talk to me; maybe you can ease his burden.”

 

Haldir nodded thankfully and sat next to Éomer on the bed. The door closed behind Rumil and Haldir cradled his mate’s hands in his. “It is over now; the snake is dead and can never hurt you again.”

 

“He is really dead then?” asked Éomer; tension finally leaving his body. He collapsed into himself, wrapping his arms around his waist, rocking slowly.

 

“Aye, he is dead.” Haldir folded both arms around his mate’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Your nightmare is over. The shadow has been defeated and will haunt you no more. Peace can finally return to your heart.”

 

Haldir laughed bitterly. “How do I do that? I still remember the pain, his taunting voice. When I heard him call me his little whelp, my stomach turned. I barely kept from being sick.”

 

Haldir considered his lover’s words. “Maybe it will help if you tell me what Grima did to you in the past?”

 

Éomer shook his head. “I do not want to remember what he did and I want to talk about it even less. I want to forget it ever happened.”

 

“I doubt you will ever be able to forget the past, but maybe we can look toward the future instead?”

 

Éomer’s eyes sought out Haldir’s. “Will you stay here at Edoras with me?” Haldir had already agreed to staying at Edoras, but Éomer needed to hear it again.

 

Haldir nodded. “And once in a while we can maybe visit Lothlorien?”

 

“Of course.” Éomer smiled hesitantly. “Haldir, I—”

 

Haldir watched Éomer search for the right words and decided to help his mate by admitting his own feelings first. "Amin mela lle.”

 

“I love you too, Haldir,” said Éomer eventually, blushing weakly. “And maybe we can make a new start now that Grima has been dealt with? I want to do away with this shadow that has haunted me for most of my life.”

 

Haldir looked out of the window; the sun had set and darkness was spreading over the land. “I want to make a new beginning as well,” said Haldir thoughtfully, “but I do not want to rush this. In your eyes I read your question, but my answer is no.”

 

Éomer’s eyes widened. “But I thought you wanted me!”

 

“I do, but not when you are upset and hurting. We killed the snake only a few moments ago and you are still hurting, still dealing with the past. You need to give yourself time.” He refused to make love for the first time when Éomer was this emotionally vulnerable.

 

Éomer’s shoulders slumped forward. “I do not know what to do, to think or to feel. His shadow has been on my mind for so long.”

 

“Would you like to go for a stroll? Maybe some fresh air will do you good.”

 

Enthusiasm suddenly surfaced on Éomer’s face. “We could head for the stables and take the horses for a ride.”

 

Haldir nodded, pleased. “And after that we will eat.” He was relieved to see that the sparkle had returned to Éomer’s eyes, being worried that his lover’s confrontation with Grima had done more evil than good. But Éomer seemed to be recovering rapidly. The knowledge that Grima was dead probably helped.

 

Éomer rose from the bed and pulled Haldir to his feet. “Have you recovered enough to ride a horse? I did not consider your injuries and—“

 

“I can manage,” said Haldir, smiling. “I heard that you have wonderful horses here at Edoras.”

 

“You expressed an interest in them before,” recalled Éomer. “Come, let me show you!” He took hold of Haldir’s hand and pulled the Elf along. The walls were closing in on him and he wanted to be in the open.

 

Haldir allowed Éomer to pull him along to the stables. His mate surprised him by spinning around and grabbing hold of his waist, pushing him against the wall of the stable. “Voronwer?” Something about Éomer’s expression puzzled him.

 

“Thank you,” said Éomer firmly, while nodding his head. “Thank you for doing what I could not. Now that Grima is dead I feel…” Éomer paused to search for the right word, “liberated, I suppose. I feel like I can freely move about without watching my back with every move I make.”

 

“I enjoyed killing him,” Haldir assured Éomer. “To see your expression free of worry and fear is reward enough.”

 

“At least let me chose a horse worthy of you. I know their characters well and I think Firebreath will make you proud.”

 

“Firebreath?” said Haldir, amused.

 

Éomer slowly pulled him along until they stood in front of a chestnut mare with large brown eyes. Haldir understood why she had been named Firebreath. The air that left her nostrils simmered angrily.

 

“I will saddle her for you.” Éomer opened the doors of the horse’s box and placed a leather saddle on her back. “She will test you.”

 

Haldir arched an eyebrow. He knew the Rohirrim had a close bond with their horses, but wasn’t Éomer overreacting? “Why test me?”

 

”To see if you are worthy of her.” Éomer grinned smugly and walked over to another box where his own horse, Firefoot, was already impatiently awaiting its rider.

 

After mounting their horses, Éomer gave Haldir a concerned look. “Let me know if you get tired. After all, you are still healing.” Learning forward, he whispered into Firebreath’s left air, “Trot carefully for you are carrying an injured warrior.”

The mare neighed, and followed Firefoot as the white stallion headed for the gateway.

 

“Do you think it wise to leave the safety of the keep?” questioned Haldir.

 

Éomer looked over his shoulder, pleading for Haldir to understand. “I need to feel free.”

 

Haldir sighed and allowed his mate to continue.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Half an hour later they returned to the stables. Haldir’s back was beginning to throb and the adrenaline which had coursed through Éomer’s body earlier had finally worn off.

 

Éomer helped Haldir dismount and proudly caressed Firebreath’s head. “You did well,” he told the mare.

 

Firefoot followed obediently when the Rohirrim guided him back to his box.

 

Haldir looked into Firebreath’s eyes and realized the horse was watching him in turn. /My life at Edoras might be more interesting than I thought!/

 

Stable hands took further care of the horses and Éomer rested his hand at the small of Haldir's back. The Elf looked tired and his movements had become slow.

 

“We will eat dinner and then rest. It has been an eventful day.”

 

Éomer nodded, not bothering to argue with Haldir when the Elf’s mind was already set.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arriving at the great hall, they found Orophin and Rumil already seated at the table, eating bread, meats and cheese. Wine had been served and the two Elves sipped slowly from their goblets.

 

“We were worried when we found your rooms empty,” said Rumil, putting down his goblet.

 

Haldir and Éomer joined them and began to eat as well. Haldir noticed with satisfaction that his mate’s appetite had fully returned. “We needed some fresh air.”

 

“Understandable,” said Orophin thoughtfully. He studied Éomer and was relieved to see the haunted expression gone from the Man’s eyes.

 

Gamling suddenly entered and Éomer immediately noticed the worried and saddened expression on the steward’s face. “What happened?”

 

Gamling cleared his throat, but his voice still trembled when he finally spoke in a soft tone. “A messenger has arrived. King Théoden has fallen in battle. He is dead.”

 

Éomer grabbed the armrest of his chair and his nails dug into the hard wood. His face contorted in anguish. “Nay, that cannot be true.”

 

Trying to comfort his mate, Haldir leaned forward and placed one hand on his mate’s, forcing Éomer to let go of the armrest. Tiny splinters of wood could be seen beneath the nails. Disbelief stared at him from Éomer’s eyes and he drew in a deep breath, knowing Éomer needed his support. His mate had barely recovered from facing Grima and now he had learned of his uncle’s unexpected death.

 

Gamling straightened his back and new determination was born in his eyes. “Long live Éomer, Lord of the Mark!” Éomer’s personal guards, who had been standing in the corridor, now entered and deeply bowed their heads.

 

Éomer forced himself to accept the horrible news. What Gamling had said was true; he was next in line and the new ruler of Rohan. Still shocked, he pushed himself to his feet and inclined his head, accepting the honor they paid him. “Gamling, I need a moment to—“

 

“Of course,” said Gamling, understanding the turmoil Éomer was in. “I will return later.” Gamling and the guards left and closed the door behind them.

 

Éomer collapsed onto his chair and stared blindly at the wall. “He cannot be dead!”

 

Haldir cleared his throat, rubbed Éomer’s knuckles and made eye contact with his mate. “Only a few weeks ago I did not understand death. Elves are immortal and we seldom die in battle, but after witnessing my men’s deaths I understand how deeply this affects you. You have lost someone very close to you.”

 

Éomer swallowed hard. “I never wanted to be king. I never thought I would ever rule Rohan!” Théodred should have succeeded Théoden, but father and son had died in battle. Now it was his duty to rule Rohan, and rule it well. 

 

“Drink some wine,” suggested Rumil, “maybe it will calm your nerves.” He exchanged a look with Orophin, who seemed equally worried. Éomer needed time to sort out his feelings, and this way the emotional turmoil was only growing worse.

 

Éomer curled his fingers around the goblet, gulping down the bittersweet liquid. He coughed as the wine flowed down his throat. His gaze locked with Haldir’s, begging his mate for a moment in private.

 

Haldir understood Éomer’s need to talk to him alone and turned to Orophin. “I must see to my mate now.”

 

Orophin nodded once. “We can talk later. Now that the danger is gone, Rumil and I will rest tonight.”

 

When Haldir’s eyes settled on Éomer, he found that Rumil had refilled the goblet and that his mate was emptying it once more. A blush had appeared on the Man’s face and Haldir privately cursed, realizing the wine was stronger than he had thought.

 

“Rumil, put away the wine!” Haldir took hold of the goblet and placed it on the table. Looking into Éomer’s eyes, he took his mate’s hands in his and pulled him to his feet. Éomer swayed slightly and Haldir steadied him by wrapping an arm around his mate’s waist. Encouraging Éomer to drink the wine had definitely been a mistake. “Help me get him to his rooms!’

 

Rumil correctly interpreted the dazed expression on Éomer’s face and felt guilty for offering the Man such potent wine in his current condition. Folding one arm around Éomer’s shoulders, he supported the Man as they made their way into Éomer’s room.

 

Rumil and Haldir laid Éomer down on the bed. Haldir mumbled, “No more wine for Éomer, Rumil.”

 

Rumil bowed his head. “I did not know it would affect him in this way. I drank it as well, but I am unaffected.”

 

“But you are healthy and not emotionally exhausted,” pointed Haldir out to his brother. “Please make sure no one disturbs his rest tonight. If there are any messengers, tell them we will be at their disposal in the morning. Tonight he must rest.”

 

Rumil jumped at the chance of helping Haldir and Éomer, eager to make it up to his brother for feeding the Man the wine. “I will make sure no one enters.”

 

Haldir nodded thankfully and sat down on the edge of the bed. Rumil left the room and closed the door behind him, realizing Haldir and Éomer needed privacy. He found Orophin pacing the corridor. “Haldir asked me to stand guard tonight. He wants Éomer to sleep undisturbed.”

 

“There will be more messengers tonight,” realized Orophin. “We will deal with them and give Éomer an opportunity to rest.” He pulled two chairs into the corridor and made himself comfortable. “It will be a long night…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Éomer’s head spun even though he was lying down. Haldir hovered above him and he reached for the Elf, pulling him down until Haldir lay beside him. The wine had gone quickly to his head, and he berated himself for drinking it, knowing Rohan wine tended to be very intoxicating, but hearing about Théoden’s death had shocked him.

 

“I need you, Haldir.” Éomer wrapped his arms around the Elf and clung to him.

 

Haldir stroked the blond locks and listened to Éomer’s too fast breathing. “What worries you most?”

 

“I am not prepared to rule Rohan. Théodred was Théoden’s intended heir. This feels so wrong.” He deeply inhaled Haldir’s scent and felt grateful that the Elf remained at his side. “Do you know what this means?”

 

Haldir made eye contact with his mate, wondering what aspect of their relationship Éomer was referring to. “What does it mean, Voronwer?”

 

Éomer swallowed hard. “I will need you even more now that we have a kingdom to rule. I was not taught to rule Rohan, and I will need your advice and support.”

 

Haldir wrapped a wild curl around his fingertip and played with it whilst studying Éomer closely. “You will rule Rohan well because you care for the land and its people. I have the utmost confidence in you.”

 

Éomer’s eyes widened at hearing Haldir’s admission, and the Man’s voice shook when he spoke again. “You are my strength; it might have started the other way around, but I need you more than you ever needed me. Pulling you back from the Halls of Waiting merely required me to obey Elrond’s orders, but you are doing so much more for me. You have no idea how much I need you, my silver moon.”

 

Haldir smiled; he liked the endearment Éomer had chosen for him. “I will light your path, Voronwer.”

 

“But I need more.” The wine has gone to his head, making him bolder than he normally was. His arms were still wrapped around Haldir and he skilfully rolled the Elf beneath him. “I need to know you meant everything you said; that you will stay and rule Rohan with me. I need to know you love and desire me.”

 

Haldir finally realized that Éomer was begging him to make love with him. “But Voronwer, it is much too soon.”

 

Éomer shook his head determinedly. “You rejected me earlier today; please, do not reject me again when I need you most. I want to make love with you. I want Grima’s vile touches replaced with your tender ones. Please make love with me, my silver moon.” Staring at Haldir with big, pleading eyes, he waited for his mate to reach a decision.

 

Haldir raised a hand and stroked the unruly curls away from Éomer’s face. “Are you sure you are ready to take this step? I would never forgive myself for giving in when you secretly have doubts.”

 

A lump had formed in Éomer’s throat and he coughed nervously. “I really want this, Haldir. I need it. Please do not deny me. I need the physical side to our relationship. I need to feel you!” He needed too many things to name. “Please.”

 

Haldir found himself giving in, unable to deny Éomer. “What exactly do you need, Voronwer?”

 

Nervousness nearly overwhelmed Éomer, but the wine gave him the courage he needed to voice his needs. “I want to be inside you.” Suddenly he averted his eyes, pulled back and knelt at Haldir’s side, no longer straddling him. “I—“ He was about to apologize for his request when Haldir knelt beside him on the bed. Finding the courage to lock eyes, he stuttered, “I do not know what got into me, to assume that… that you would want that.”

 

The guilty expression in Éomer’s eyes alarmed Haldir. /I should have known the memories of his childhood still haunt him, no matter how boldly he might act./

 

“I know it hurts, being on the receiving end. I was not thinking – you should be doing the taking and I—“

 

Haldir cut him short. “It would be best if you claimed me, Voronwer.” He didn’t want to accidentally trigger nasty memories during their first time because Éomer was on the bottom.

 

“But –“ Éomer couldn’t believe Haldir was agreeing to this! The Elf moved closer to him, and unexpectedly, demanding lips settled on his. Éomer groaned wantonly, taken by surprise. Haldir’s tongue nudged against his teeth and he parted them, chasing his lover’s tongue as it darted through his mouth. Gazes locked, Éomer began to relax.

 

Haldir now thanked Rumil for serving his mate that wine. It had helped Éomer to relax and enjoy this. His agile fingers quickly went to work on Éomer’s shirt, unbuttoning it and sliding it down the Man’s shoulders. A fine layer of soft hair covered Éomer’s chest and he experimentally touched it, instantly liking it.

 

Éomer’s hands shook when they reciprocated, removing Haldir’s tunic. The soft, smooth chest felt warm and inviting beneath his fingertips. “I want you,” he whispered hoarsely, “but I do not know how to do this.”

 

Haldir smiled warmly. “Let me guide you.”

 

“Aye, I trust you; guide me.”

 

Haldir took hold of Éomer’s hands and placed them on his chest. His nipples were hardening and his groin tightened as he grew erect. “I want you as well, Voronwer.”

 

They were kneeling on the bed and now their arms went around each other’s waist, holding the other close.

 

“What do I do now?” Éomer hungrily stared at his beautiful lover.

 

“Lie back.” Haldir eased Éomer onto his back and his hands went to work on removing his mate’s leggings. Pulling down the fabric, he smiled, pleased, seeing his lover’s erection bob free from its confines. He had never seen his lover completely naked before, and what he saw made him lick his lips.

 

“Your leggings,” moaned Éomer dazedly, “they have to go.” He still couldn’t believe that Haldir had agreed to make love to him. It finally proved that the Elf loved him and that Haldir’s words weren’t empty as he had feared.

 

Haldir got to his feet momentarily and removed his leggings as well. Looking at Éomer, he noticed how the pupils had dilated with need. A part of him still worried that they were moving too quickly, but his mate hadn’t left him a choice. After climbing onto the bed again, he laid down beside his lover.

 

Éomer’s breathing quickened at the sight of Haldir’s naked body. The long, silver hair covered them like a warm blanket and he almost wept with joy at being touched in this gentle, intimate manner.

 

Haldir took the initiative then and reached for his lover’s hand. Bringing it close to his lips, his tongue dashed out, curling around the digits, licking them.

 

Éomer could do little else but watch, entranced as he was. Haldir surprised him by lowering his hand and placing one slippery digit at the entrance to his lover's body. Éomer froze momentarily, remembering Grima had done this to him when he had been a child - and back then it had caused a terrible pain.

 

Haldir saw Éomer waver and reacted by gently pushing one of his mate’s fingers past his guardian ring. Hearing Éomer’s choked whimper, he looked deeply into the Man’s eyes. “I do not feel any pain, do not worry. I only feel pleasure.”

 

Éomer tried to speak, but no words left his lips. Instead, he leaned in closer and covered Haldir’s lips with his. Haldir whimpered softly and, encouraged, Éomer left his lover’s lips to suckle the soft skin beneath the Elf’s collarbone. Haldir suddenly arched his back and his finger slipped in deeper.

 

Stunned, he noticed that Haldir’s eyes had darkened to near black. He looked down at the place where his finger disappeared into his lover’s body and slowly moved his finger inside the tight passage. Haldir released a moan that caused Éomer to grow even harder. Drops of pre-ejaculate dripped from his lover’s erection, and Éomer let a droplet slide onto his finger so he could study and then lick it, tasting his lover.

 

Haldir’s gaze traveled through the room and came to rest on a small carafe filled with sweet oil, which the Rohirrim used to scent the room. “I will return shortly,” he vowed, slowly removing Éomer’s digit from his body.

 

Éomer stared at Haldir, wondering about the Elf’s plans when his silver haired lover retrieved the carafe. Haldir placed it next to the bed, but didn’t make use of it yet. “Lie back,” he commanded, and Éomer eagerly complied.

 

Letting his fingers explore every inch of the Man’s body, they lingered when they encountered two hard nipples. After rolling them between his fingertips, Haldir bowed forward and licked them. Éomer lay panting beneath him and he smiled, pleased with the way his mate was reacting to his touches.

 

Éomer was almost too scared to move, afraid Haldir would reconsider and leave him. “I need you,” he whispered helplessly, raising his hips when cool fingers massaged his sac. His eyes nearly popped from their sockets feeling a tongue lap at the head of his erection. “Not yet, Haldir! I am about to come and—“

 

Haldir pulled back, and a wicked expression appeared in his black eyes as he opened the carafe. The fragrance of a multitude of flowers floated through the room as he rubbed the oil onto his mate’s shaft.

 

Éomer stared at Haldir in bewilderment. What would happen next? Would Haldir follow through and make love with him?

 

Haldir wrapped an arm around Éomer’s shoulders and pulled his mate into a sitting position. Cross-legged, Éomer now sat in front of him and Haldir moved into position, squatting atop of his lover’s erection.

 

Suddenly realizing Haldir’s intent, Éomer sucked in his breath. He moaned blissfully when Haldir pushed down, impaling himself. His eyes were big with surprise, sliding into the warm channel and he claimed Haldir’s lips passionately, bruising them in the process.

 

Haldir let him, realizing how much Éomer needed this. He shifted carefully now that he had taken in his lover’s length.

 

Staring at Haldir, Éomer’s entranced mind tried to comprehend that he was now fully sheathed inside his lover. Haldir sat still, not moving at all, and tears appeared in Éomer’s eyes as the connection fully snapped into place.

 

“By Elbereth,” whispered Haldir, feeling the connection strengthen as well. “Elrond did not tell me it would be like this when we made love. I believe he held out on me.” Concentrating on his lover, he reached out with his mind and received an echo of Éomer’s thoughts and rapture. A warm, tingling sensation crawled up his spine, and when it faded, he realized the last remnants of discomfort had left as well. Was there even a scar left on his back? He doubted it. Éomer’s fingertips softly touched his face and caressed his skin. Keeping his arms wrapped around Éomer’s shoulders, he slowly moved, drawing a surprised moan from his mate.

 

“Haldir, my love…” Éomer knew he wouldn’t last long; his body was tense and eager to come.

 

After Haldir set a slow and lazy rhythm, they made love whilst clinging to each other. Haldir was surprised when Éomer’s fingers curled themselves around his erection, stroking firmly.

 

“Amin mela lle, Voronwer,” whispered Haldir huskily. Acting on instinct, he leaned in closer and buried his teeth in Éomer’s neck, marking his lover. Now that their lovemaking had completed the bond, he reached orgasm and came in Éomer’s hand.

 

Éomer stared at the creamy liquid that dripped from his fingers and was taken by surprise when Haldir’s inner muscle contracted around him. The spasms massaged his throbbing erection and he came hard, holding on to his lover as he released both his orgasm and a choked yelp.

 

Haldir held Éomer close, allowing his lover to ride the last waves of ecstasy before raising his head to look at him. Éomer looked disheveled and his locks were an unruly mass. The Man’s lips were swollen and bruised, and the ecstatic expression in the hazel eyes made Haldir nearly grow hard again.

 

Éomer moaned helplessly when his sex slipped from his lover’s body and he tightened his hold on the Elf, making sure Haldir couldn’t leave.

 

The wonder that still lay in Éomer’s eyes made Haldir feel humble. He’d had his share of lovers in his long life, but none of them had ever looked at him like that.

 

“I love you, my silver moon,” whispered Éomer tiredly. Making love had finally worn him out and his body demanded that he rest.

 

Haldir returned the tight embrace, assuring Éomer he wasn’t leaving. “Was that what you needed?”

 

“You gave me more than I ever hoped for,” mumbled Éomer, “I will never let you go. You know that, do you not?”

 

Haldir smiled. “I have no desire to leave you, Voronwer.” Éomer’s hold on him finally loosened and he used that moment to ease his lover down onto his back. Éomer’s eyes were closing now that the tension had been released.

 

Éomer reached for Haldir and tightened his hold, realizing it had loosened. “You will stay with me and I will love you. Together we will look after Rohan and make sure everyone is happy.” His eyes slowly closed as he dozed off. “I never thought I could be this happy, but I am… Thanks to you. Stay with me, love.”

 

Haldir gave in and allowed Éomer to hold him during his sleep. Watching his mate’s eyes close he mused about what had just happened. That the bond allowed him glimpses of his lover’s thoughts and feelings was unexpected, but he welcomed it. /And his passion surprised both of us. He was so scared, but our love helped him overcome his fears./

 

Haldir made himself comfortable in Éomer’s embrace, resigning himself to the fact that his mate wouldn’t release him. Resting his head against the Man’s shoulder, he felt content and sated.

 

/When Elrond told me what he had done - binding us - I was mad with him, but now I want to thank him for giving me this love. My mortal love; I will love you until the day you die./

 

The End.

February 2003


End file.
